What Lies Within Our Heart
by Zorra de Plata Loco
Summary: Ten years have passed since they've first met. They've in fact made it through hell and beyond with each other. But when it comes to facing their inner struggles together will they be able to make it through? Alas the Youko must return. HxK
1. Chapter One

_Thank you guys so much for your support! I really hope this meets your expectations! _

_I'd like to thank **phoenixfirekitsune **for being such a great and understanding beta reader. I'm sorry if you felt a bit left out... I just wished to post all of these chapters as soon as possible but I'll try and start sending them to you again. Also, I wish to thank all of my reviewers from **What Lies Beneath Our Skin**: **Blood Alchemist**, **Ai MacLean**, **Sweetnsexy89**, m**in**, **AnneTanquam**,** kit**, **Alyxandrah**, **wiggles**, and **Anna Jaganshi**. I'd like to point out your reviews are always welcomed, whether it be a first or one of many XD Thanks! _

_This story will contain rated M material such as limes and lemons. Please take this as a warning... _

_Also I do not own or plan on owning YYH, that's the first and last time I will say such in this story._

* * *

**_What Lies Within Our Heart_**

_Chapter One_

* * *

"Stop it baka," the young man murmured only half-conscious of what he was saying. 

"I just came in for spring break and the first thing you do is call me a _baka_?"

The gentle, wispy voice sounded as if from a far away dream to him. He miserably sighed as he flipped himself onto his stomach, his arms going out to hug his pillow.

A warm smile graced the other's lips as he brushed aside the hair that had grown a little more than shoulder length. That smiling mouth then lowered to kiss upon the broadened shoulders of his boyfriend, "Hiei, wake up."

"Rosey?" escaped him as he turned and finally saw the redhead.

"Yes Shadow?"

Hiei sat up and shook away whatever sleep that remained, "What the hell are you doing here? You said spring break didn't start until next week–"

Kurama brought him closer, kissing him lightly before pulling back, "It originally was. However this week I would only have had Bionomics Chemistry and the teacher, for whatever reason, went on vacation early. Thus, no class and no reason to stay there."

"Mmm what did you do to your hair?" his still smaller fingers twisted and lifted the hair to get a better look, "Why did you do this?"

Pink lightly dusted his cheeks as he thought about the safest way to answer this, "A few girls in the dorm dyed just this forelock. Originally it was black but I didn't quite like that–"

He tugged lightly at the dyed hair, "You're leaving out what lead to it being dyed in the first place."

His slender fingers untangled the other's from his now silver strands and held them, "If you must know, I got drunk. When I came about I was able to stop them from doing the rest."

"I thought I told you not to drink," Hiei snorted, "You can't hold your liquor at all."

"You're not angry?"

"It's your hair, not mine. Just don't drink when I'm not around you lightweight. I don't need to worry about someone taking advantage of you."

He chuckled and kissed his palm, "You mean like you did when I turned twenty-one?"

"Tff, you were all over me, I didn't do anything you didn't want," he childishly stuck out his tongue that was then quickly swept into moist warmth.

Lazily Hiei wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck before lowering himself to the bed.

"Is someone horny this early in the morning?"

"I haven't seen you in three months, two weeks, and five days. That means I haven't kissed or been kissed in at least a three thousand hours. That means I haven't made love in over seven months because _you_ were only here three days last time and you wasted all your energy on playing with my sister's son or on visiting as many people as you could," he huffed.

"Aw, is wittle Shadow feeling neglected? I'm sorry," Kurama nipped at his nose, afterwards allowing himself to leave a trail down his cheek to his neck, "How does this feel?–"

The shorter one nearly wept when his cell phone rang on his bed side table and those pleasure giving petals were removed, "I suppose we'll have to continue another time."

"Just give me a minute, I'll get this ass off the phone and then we can return to what we were doing," he grudgingly grabbed and growled into it, "What do ya– you want?"

"We had a meeting at eight– You missed it! Get down here now–"

"_I_ had a meeting at eight. I realize I did and guess what? Those who matter knew I was going to miss it because I _told_ them. Now everyone knows Saturday is my day off so leave me the fuck alone you annoying pest! _You're not going to become my co-leader_,ever!" he threw his phone somewhere to the side as he just closed his eyes and breathed in and out for a bit.

Kurama frowned and lightly stroked his fingers through the dark mass knowing Hiei liked that, "What's going on my Shadow?"

Weary red eyes met with his concern green ones, "This egotistic bitch thinks she has a chance at gaining your spot. It's some person Mukuro sent over, probably because she didn't want her either. They call her Gypsy, I call her–"

"An annoying, egotistic, bitch?" he grinned, his hand dropping to stroke his cheek, "Perhaps we should go to H.Q. so this girl can know that no one gets close to my Fire Demon."

"Tff I'd rather the someone who can does and fast–" Hiei started only to drift out into a cursing rant upon hearing his phone vibrating again.

"Let me get it," the redhead breath into his ear, giving a small lick at it before going to answer the bothersome device.

"Hello?"

Hiei shifted to his side to watch him.

"Excuse me, Gypsy, right?" he sighed as the girl continued ranting about what Hiei said to her before.

"Are you quite done now?" Kurama snapped at her upon a pause, "Good. Now, this is Youko Kurama–"

"I needn't prove it to you of all people. God damn it shut your mouth and listen!"

A black brow quirked at his boyfriend's moment of anger, it was quite rare to actually see one get under his skin nowadays.

"Now, we can do one of three things. One, you stop bugging the crap out of Hiei. Two you return to China. Three, we kick you out of Torture Reborn and rid the whole group of _your_ annoyance. Frankly, I'm leaning towards the latter of the three. Why? Well because just that, I'm _your_ leader, you don't have the right to question me unless you ask for permission first. Just the same you don't have the right to talk over me when I'm speaking. It's out of manners that I don't do the same to you," he puffed out a breath trying to calm himself.

Shadow placed his hands on his Rosey's hips and slid them up and over the his chest, "Let me take over from here, you're getting aggravated over nothing."

The green eyes hid beneath lids as he permitted himself to recline against him, "No I shall finish this– Yes, I'm talking to Fire Demon– No, you may not, he's mine."

"Just hand it over," he mumbled between licking and kissing at the swanlike neck.

"Mmm, stop Hiei," Kurama groaned, though thinking enough ahead to hold the phone at arm's length.

"Now, as I was saying– I said stop it Dragon unless you want me to tell her about..." he grinned lightly when all of Hiei's distractions ceased, "Yes we were busy but with your incisive calling we've had to put it on hold. No, we will not just forget you called, let's finish what we've started."

"So _now_ you're apologizing? Tff, 'tis another reason as to why you'll never receive this ranking. Whatever the case, know that I will, until I so wish to, hold this position–" shock spawned in ever crevice of his face upon her next comment, "Excuse me?! Alright, that's it, meeting in _my_ office tonight at six. If you don't show up then don't think about showing up tomorrow either!"

"What did she say?" he inquired though kept out of the redhead's way as he started tossing things around.

His hair whipped out as he spun to glare at him, "_What did she say_?! That fucking pint sized, no breasted bitch said, and I quote, 'of course you'll hold that position, Hiei loves to screw people!'"

"So what, she got the roles reversed–"

"Hiei, I'm not kidding around! If she thinks I got where I am just because of our relationship–"

Hiei snorted, "She's nine years younger than us, why do you care what she says?"

"Still by seventeen we knew our places and others did too! I don't know who the hell she thinks she is, honestly!" he threw himself onto their bed, "And now I'm tired and the jet lag is finally setting in..."

"Damn bitch," the man growled as he crawled up beside his lover to spoon his side, "Another day without making love, welcome home to this shit hole."

Kurama hugged Hiei tightly and sadly whispered, "I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just give me a few more months and I'll be back for good."

"You better," he sighed out, getting quite comfortable before continuing, "After waiting eight years for you to graduate with your PhD from that American college–"

"Princeton, Hiei," was the wearily correction, "and I never meant to put a strain on our relationship–"

"What strain? You're going delirious, sleep."

Though both knew what was spoken of one was more reluctant than the other on addressing it and so, for the moment, it was put to rest.

* * *

"Hiei, do you hate me for going to America?" 

It was a question Kurama had often asked his boyfriend while he slept for over the years he had started sleep talking. Not once had the redhead received an answer but it never stopped him from asking.

The dark haired man rubbed his cheek into the lean chest, "Never."

His green eyes widened and looked down expecting the other's red to be gazing up at him. He was still asleep though and so he inquired some more, "Why?"

"Because," he mumbled, "she liked that ring's cut better than the other's... give it to me."

A coldness wrapped around his heart at that, "Why do you need rings?"

"I don't wanta wear that penguin suit."

Without meaning to he pulled away bringing with him a man which was startled from his sleep.

"Shuichi?" he yawned, "Where're you going?"

"Nowhere I was just," he paused for but a second and looked over himself, a light layer of sweat had formed, "hot and decided I should–"

"It's only ten," Hiei shared after looking at his alarm clock, "You need sleep after spending as long as you did on that plane– I know you can't sleep on them. Now please come back to bed, I'll take the quilt off if you'd like."

For a moment he debated on asking him but then decided he really didn't want to know and stood, "I'm going to get something to drink."

Hiei frowned and sat up, "Stop, you of all people know I have a small fridge in here, what's up?"

"Hiei," he uttered, "have you been, well, having a relationships in my absence?"

"Of course not, what the hell gave you that idea?"

"You were talking in your sleep and said something about she not liking the cut on that ring," Kurama offered before he found himself pulled back into bed, "What?–"

"You can be a real idiot at times. The doc said I repeat random things from what I've said days, weeks, or even months ago–"

"Then you really _are_ getting a ring for... someone?" he whispered trying to hold back the sadness in his voice.

Shadow pushed him onto his back and kissed the life out of him while reaching his hand out for his drawer.

"Hiei– Stop, I'm not in the mood," he wasn't given the chance to protest further as his lips were sealed again by those warm, loving ones.

"Why don't you shut up and let me explain, " Hiei mumbled against his mouth before sitting up to straddle his hips, "This isn't how I wanted you to find out."

"Find out _what_?" the redhead softly asked whilst his eyes filled with a sheet of unshed tears.

"That I wanted you to marry me. It would have to be a _fake_ ceremony but–"

Those droplets escaped their threshold leaving streams upon those porcelain cheeks, "Really?"

Hiei smirked and produced the velvet box, "Yeah, I was going to ask you last year but your mom said I should wait for our ten year anniversary, when you returned to Japan for good."

Kurama couldn't contain himself any longer as he flipped them over and started ravishing him with kisses, "I'm sorry... I thought the worst."

"Mmm, Kuro," he smirked at the look he received before winking, "Just kidding baka. So?"

"So?... Oh, yes, I will! I never knew you wanted to though–"

His right hand grabbed hold of Kurama's left one, "If legally we could have wed I would have done so right out of highschool. To tell you the truth it was your mother who gave me the idea to have a ceremony– by the way Shu's marrying Kia."

"Oh, so she wanted you to _officially_ tie yourself to me?" he chuckled, "And you told me Shu was getting married at least two months ago."

"Actually she wanted _you_ to ask _me_ because you supposedly gave me a promise ring."

A box was popped open and presented to the redhead, "Now would you like me to put it on?"

His green eyes marveled at the workmanship. The white gold band was sprinkled with golden specks, an engraved _Hiei _was trimmed with gold, and rubies were on either end of the name, "It's beautiful."

"Shiori helped me pick it out, she didn't like the original cut placed on the stones and made the guy redo it free of cost," he smiled as he carefully removed it and slid it up the slender finger, "Perfect fit."

The redhead beamed and rubbed his nose against the other's, "Did you get one for yourself?"

"Yeah, it's in my side table drawer. I was really planning on giving this to you next week after a nice dinner and all but you just have to mess everything up."

He kissed at his lover's hand after sliding on the ring that held his name and emerald stones, "I didn't mean to ruin your plans, Love. If you want you can treat me to a night on the town."

"What of your meeting with Gypsy?"

"I said night not evening. In the mean time I'm going to roam around town by myself, you don't mind do you?"

He arched up into the pinch his nipple received, "Ah, n-not at all."

"I knew you wouldn't my pretty masochist," a soothing lick was placed upon the abused skin.

"You and your nicknames– ahh!" Hiei glared down at him, "Stop pulling at my chest hair you idiot!"

"_A _chest hair Love," he chuckled, "It looked odd there all by itself on your lovely skin."

"Well, you don't have any either!–" the man gasped as he was grabbed through his pajama pants.

"How about I give you my gift now hmm? I mean before you were just complaining that I was neglecting you and–"

Their mouths met in a rush and battled for awhile. Hands soon came to aid in the removal of clothes on their heated bodies. The rest was lost to their passions, memories, and a joint love for the other.

Hiei whimpered before arching up into the other and releasing his pent up tension. His lover joined not even a second later.

"S-so good."

"Indeed," Kurama breathed before going onto say,"Perhaps we should wait another couple of months before–"

His redhead was soon reminded of where his manhood still was when the other rotated his hips, "Don't you fuckin' dare or I'll fuck you in your sleep."

"That's an interesting suggestion, kinky, but interesting nonetheless," he winked but his Shadow just rolled his eyes and looked to the side.

"It's twelve, let's get clean up and get something to eat."

"I don't know, I won't be able to find anything as tasty as you."

"Too bad because at two I promised I'd watch Yoshi," Hiei shifted lightly, "Get up."

Kurama pouted but pulled out,"Where's Yukina going and for how long?"

"Her doctor to see if she's pregnant again. She can't trust those damn store tests after last time they were wrong," he grumbled and stretched, "Shower?"

"Bath then let's order room service," was the purr placed in his ear as his _husband_-_to-be_ slid off and sauntered through the bathroom door.

Lazily he eyed the lithe body that never failed to arouse or amaze him, "I'll be there soon."

"Alright, but don't be too long or the water will get cold."

He pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his phone, "Don't worry, it'll only take a moment."

"Hello, Shiori?" Hiei asked outside his room.

"Hello Hiei, is there something wrong?" came over the phone line.

"No, not at all. However you'll never guess who showed up at my door this morning," he smirked to himself as the woman sighed.

"I suppose you're right, but it must be someone important that I know otherwise you wouldn't be calling, ne?"

"Quite, but don't you want to guess, even a little–"

"Hiei, is this what's taking you so long?" came a laugh as the bedroom door was pulled open, "Must you wave my arrival home in her face?"

"Shuichi! He's a week early!"

"Tell me about it, first he pulls me from my sleep and then," he paused at the glare he received before snorting, "Well I wasn't going to tell her we made love but–"

"Hiei!" his cheeks flared red and he went to snatch away the phone.

"Well, as lovely as that is dear I believe you have something else you wished to tell me, correct?" she giggled from the few words she could catch of her son and Hiei's exchange.

"Yeah, your son is an asshole and ruined my surprise for next week–"

"If anything Hiei you slipped and ruined your surprise," he pointed out with a smile on his still blushing face.

"Well if you'd just stop asking me questions in my sleep–"

"How about we speak at a later time, I trust he said yes though?" Shuichi's mother cut in.

"Yes, if not for me, he said yes because of the ring. I'll talk to you later, once he's done–"

"Alright, I better hear from you later then, goodbye."

"Bye."

The redhead pulled his lover into the steam filled bathroom, "How would you feel if I were to tell your sister of what we do in bed."

"I was kidding around–"

"Yes with my _mother_!" he smiled and guided him into the large tub, "Just don't do it again, I don't need her knowing that we're sexually active even if she suspects it."

"Well why did you act as if I were going to tell her that to begin with?" Hiei snorted as he pulled the other into his arms.

"You told her once that we were up in my room making out when she interrupted us–"

"That was years ago when you were still living with her and you deserved that after teasing me without any intention of following through," he nibbled at the neck presented before him, "Plus she just laughed it off_ both_ times."

Shuichi's amorous moan spurred him to continue but he stopped after one last lick, "No more, we have to hurry up."

"Now who's teasing who?"

"Tff, we have things to do but if you want to cut out food, which my stomach is craving for–"

"Sounds like a plan–"

"Look I'm all for sex but we're going to have to wait. My stomach's aching for something to eat after having to force down what Kuro cooked," he groaned at the thought of last night's meal.

"You were at Kuro's last night?" Kurama turned in his arms, "I haven't seen him in awhile. How is he doing with Tiya?"

"Not too good, she turned out to be cheating on him with some asshole," he grumbled, "He just caught her in the act yesterday."

"Really? Poor Kuro... Let's goto the base as early as we can so we can pay him a visit."

"Sure, but first lets do what one thing at a time."

Hiei made sure they finished bathing as fast as they could before eating and leaving for his sister's house.

"Tell me, does Yoshi still have your sister's hair?" Kurama questioned as he slid onto the motorcycle.

"Yeah but he hasn't grown much so it looks like he's going to be short too." He put on his helmet and looked expectantly at him.

With a smile he placed his own on and lowered the visor, "He's only one and a half years old, you can't possibly be certain at such a young age. Is he showing any of Kuzuma's characteristics?"

"Not really, he's all his mom," Hiei smirked, "Might actually mean he has a promising future."

"Dragon, don't be mean."

The man revved his engin, "I'm not, I'm merely stating the truth."

When a protest was about to come from him Hiei speed off suddenly cutting it off, "Hold on tight!"

His arms hugged the slightly shorter one tightly as he yelled, "You can really be an asshole some times you know!"

* * *

"Shuichi!" Yukina threw her arms around him, "Welcome back, how are you? Can I get you anything?" 

He laughed and kissed her cheek, "Thank you Yukina. I'm doing well and we just had breakfast so you needn't trouble yourself. How are you though? Hiei tells me that you might be expecting again."

A pretty little blush tickled her cheeks as she welcomed her brother, "_Hiei_, not even Kuzuma knows!"

Her brother shrugged and scooped up his nephew, "He would have found out eventually."

"Oh," she shook her head back and forth clearly flustered, "Whatever, I have to go or I'll be late. Yoshi listen to your uncles, okay?"

The small boy nodded and giggled as he was thrown and caught in the air by Hiei.

"You know Yukina, I could always tell you right now. I don't quite have the machines to show you but–"

Yukina's blush became more pronounced, "It's nothing against you, I swear, it's just–"

Kurama chuckled and tipped her chin up to look him in the eyes, "I understand now get running or you'll miss your appointment."

She smiled and hugged him one more time, "I hope Hiei won't keep you away for the whole week, I'd like to catch up on what's been going on and everything."

"I have two weeks, I'm sure I can stop by a few times," he called after her.

"Oh good, I'll make us all dinner!" she sweetly responded as her car drove off.

Hiei set Yoshi onto the ground and the boy turned to Kurama and rose his arms.

"So did you eat lunch yet?" he asked as he took the child into his arms.

He nodded and got himself comfortable in his other uncle's arms.

* * *

_**Alright guys, this is the part where the teasers shall tease and then a nice review is welcomed hehe:**_

She pulled back with her red eyes wide with wonder, "H-how did you know?"

"I've just got to show you this ride man! Look! Leather seat, the strongest engine on the market, storage compartment under the seat, satellite radio, a button that connects to the closest member near by, and, get this, it's–" "Mine," came a voice demanding power.

He pushed her to the ground and pointed a finger at her, "This gang is not some joke. I'm sick of you acting like some spoiled brat. You better get your act together and pick a field you want to be in or I'm throwing you in the front line, got it? Anyone else have anything to add?"


	2. Chapter Two

_The next chapter is up! I'm so glad you guys like it so far. I was really concerned in the beginning for things will get complicated... with the story that is._

_Thanks again to my one-of-a-kind beta-reader, **phoenixfirekitsune**, and all of my awesome reviewers!: **Blood Alchemist**, **Alyxandrah**, **Gemenice**, **min**, **KyoHana**, **sweetnsexy**, **bloodyredsilver**__, **JGgirl**, **gabbygoose05**, **Silver-Arctos-Star**,and **Anna Jaganshi**._

_Alright, now please read and review! Thanks a bunch! Oh yes, the warnings from the first chapter still apply as well as the disclaimer._

* * *

**_What Lies Within Our Heart_**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"_Hiei_," he tilted his head to the side when the lips attacked his collarbone, "W-we have to stop. What if Yoshi wakes up?" 

The other's hands skimmed up and down his torso as his mouth worked the soft skin, "We exhausted him and he always takes a two hour nap without the exercise we gave him. We easily have–"

They both pulled apart when the front door opened, "I'm back!"

Kurama crossed his legs and smiled from the couch, "Well?"

If her beam was any indication of her answer it showed, "I'm a month along."

Hiei swept her up and spun her around, "Congratulations."

The redhead smirked while he waited until the siblings were done to give her a hug and then whispered in her ear, "So there's no real surprises, I believe you're going to have twins. I'll know for sure in a month when I come back."

She pulled back with her red eyes wide with wonder, "H-how did you know?"

"How did he know what?" curiosity was quite clear in Hiei's voice as he looked back and forth between the two.

"The doctor said it was possible that I could be having twins and Kurama just said he thought the same. How?"

"I haven't been in America for eight years for nothing. It's my practice Yukina. I can also make you some herbal vitamins if you wish, they help to build up your depleting iron and keep up your strength and energy," he sheepishly smiled and scratched at his head.

"But you haven't even told me how you knew. There must have been some obvious thing that gave it away."

His lips pursed as he tried to put it nicely, "Well seeing as you weren't sure if you were pregnant I figured it must have been at least a month. Taking that into account with how swollen your abdomen was it was either you were having twins or...you were putting on too much weight."

Yukina smiled and jestingly slapped his arm, "It better not be the latter. Now I would get to H.Q. Sielgan-san said something about a girl causing trouble?"

Hiei's brows bunched together, "It's Gypsy again. We'll be back later this week. Don't forget to give me a call telling me how Kuwabara reacts this time."

They said their goodbyes and were sent on their way.

* * *

"How long have you been having problems with her?" 

Their bodies tilted with the motorcycle as it turned, "Since the beginning."

"Why didn't you just kick her out then? It wouldn't be the first time," his lover pointed out.

"I imagine she must have been the same back in China, but what I can't figure out is why Mukuro would send her here then. There must be a reason as to why she was placed in the gang to begin with," he huffed and slowed down as the metal garage came into view.

"Why haven't you asked Mukuro then? Or in the least Kuro?"

"Kuro did look into it, but it's hard to get much on her when all we know is her alias. As for Mukuro, she's still off on her honeymoon."

"It's two weeks now, isn't it? We never did meet this guy either–"

"I met him at the wedding, seems nice enough though. The only thing that kind of throws me off is that neon green hair of his," he kicked down the bike's stand before helping the other off.

"Youko, how's it going man?!"

"Oh, Z, hey. It's going well, and you?" he laughed as the blue haired man wrapped an arm around his shoulder and started dragging him off somewhere.

"I've just got to show you this ride, man! Look! Leather seat, the strongest engine on the market, storage compartment under the seat, satellite radio, a button that connects to the closest member near by, and, get this, it's–"

"Mine," came a voice demanding power.

Kurama's head snapped to the side as Z glared and snorted to the teen, "You wish, little girl. This is Youko's. I made it for his tenth year with us."

"Looks like a girl's bike with those golden flowers–"

"You fail to take in detail then. The thorned vines are clearly imagined to be ripping through metal and the petals themselves are surrounding the insides of the flower that bare sharp teeth. It's very nice, Z, but I don't quite know how to drive a motorcycle nor do I own a license that says I can."

"Nothing to worry about. By the time ya leave you'll have your license. It's like driving a car so don't worry," he winked and released him upon hearing their leader's growl, "Whoa, I'm not trying to sugar your man up just something the whole gang decided he needed. So am I'm invited to that wedding? I'll bring the beer!"

The redhead chuckled, "You have quite the eye for detail, Z. I'm afraid we'll have to finish talking another time though. We have a meeting with a certain Miss Gypsy."

Z grimaced and slapped him, as well as Hiei, on the back, "Good luck with that, make sure to tell me how it goes."

"What's takin' ya so long, _Youko_? I thought ya were going to give me a hard talkin' to!" all eyes went to her as she purposely knocked a few tools to the ground.

"What's wrong with you, chick?! That's some expensive equipment!"

"Like I care!"

In their lapse of attention Hiei was able to sneak up on the girl and grab her by the ear, "If you want to act like a child you will be treated like one. Now apologize or we won't even consider looking over why we should keep you."

"Like it even matters. Once Mukuro gets back she'll–" she screamed when the grip on her ear became a piercing pain, "I give! Damn I give!"

"Apologize, now."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the girl expectantly.

Kurama frowned, but did nothing to stop the humiliation being placed on this teenager. It was, after all, her own fault.

She muttered something out incoherently before receiving a fiercer pinch, "God damn it I'm sorry, alright?!"

He pushed her to the ground and pointed a finger at her, "This gang is not some joke. I'm sick of you acting like some spoiled brat. You better get your act together and pick a field you want to be in or I'm throwing you in the front line, got it? Anyone else have anything to add?"

"Yeah, tell her to go the hell home after the minium four hours for the first month rule!"

His green eyes darted up to the balcony and beamed, "Plugs!"

"Youko," he winked from where he leaned against the railing.

"Very well, now that all this is done, let's get back to work," Hiei glared down at Gypsy, "My office, now."

The girl watched Hiei wait for Kurama before both left the garage.

"Don't start shit you can't handle, kid," Kuro remarked off to her when she obviously went to say something nasty, "The walls have ears _and_ eyes."

Gypsy flipped him off as she stood and dusted herself off.

* * *

"Kuro updated your office again?" Kurama tried but failed at cheering Hiei up. 

He slid into his lap and frowned, "You can't let her aggravate you; didn't you say that to me?"

The man pushed him off his lap with a sigh, "She doesn't knock and you don't want her to think you got your position because of our relationship so stand. As for what I said, I said she wasn't worth getting aggravated over."

Kurama's hands fisted against the ground, refusing to look into those ruby eyes as he stood and moved to the side.

Inside Hiei was cursing at himself for taking this out on his fiancé but just as he was about to apologize the troublemaker herself came waltzing in.

"Well–"

"Let's try this again. Go and wait outside that door."

"What?!–"

He stood and slammed his hands onto the desk, "I said stand outside that door _now_."

The girl's brown eyes glared daggers into his own before doing as instructed.

There came a knock but before the door could be opened after that he walked over and held it closed, "Wait there for five minutes."

Though the redhead didn't argue with what the other was doing it didn't mean he liked it.

"Kurama, come here."

The questioning eyes brought a slight smile to his face, "Please?"

He took a few steps forward then Hiei's hands took hold of him and guided him to his seat, "Hiei?"

The man then sat down in his lap and smirked, "Shh. Come in."

"What the hell was that about?!" she folded her arms over her chest once she had forcibly shut the door.

"Discipline and respect. You will respect me and knock on that door. You will become disciplined and follow the rules that _everyone_ follows," he withdrew a sheet of paper from his desk, "These are the rules which you agreed upon when you joined. Now, I can downgrade your rank of one to zero and send you down to have that changed upon your tattoo as well, but I'm going to give you one more chance."

Gypsy remained silent through all of this though her face showed one of disinterest.

"Is there a problem?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "You're old enough to be my sister yet ya want to take the role of _mommy_. It's not going to happen pal–"

"You will either submit to the way of this gang or leave and find your own way home. I know from observation that you've been missing highschool and you're living somewhere downtown. If you start going to highschool, pass with at least a C average, and follow these rules as well as my instructions I can pull a few strings. If not, well, you're not really my problem."

"Tff. Ya don't even know my real name, so it doesn't surprise me that you don't know I was expelled–"

"That actually may help us find your name now. Koenma-san would surely know you by face then," Kurama made sure to point out.

"You know that dickface?"

"You could say he is a friend, however I believe Hiei proposed something and you have yet to give your answer."

"Sure, why not?" the girl scoffed.

Wearily Hiei leaned forward and started typing away at his computer before the printer to the side produced his work, "Nothing too much, just a way to insure you'll keep your word and you can make sure I keep to my end of the bargain as well."

He withdrew a pen and scribbled out his signature upon the contract before passing it over to the girl.

Her eyes had barely looked it over when they snapped to his, "You're fuckin' insane! I'm not going to do this you sick freak!–"

Kurama grabbed the paper from her hands and read it over himself before looking down at the one in his lap, "Death Hiei? Don't you think that's a tad extreme?"

"Not at all. After all if she gets kicked out of this gang her death is sure to follow. Do remember she is seen around this base often and we have plenty of enemies wishing for revenge," he cleared his throat lightly, "Plus I think the asked upon items aren't _that_ hard to accomplish."

"I _can't_ go back to fuckin' school you ass!"

"We'll work a deal with Koenma, you needn't worry–"

"I have a kid!"

Hiei gave her an odd look, not quite believing the girl, "Why do you spend so much time here then?"

She cast her eyes to the ground in shame, "Not that you need to know, but Ema likes spending time with her father rather than me."

"There's a kid at the base?" Hiei asked before shaking his head, "Later, right now let's do this. You go to school and your daughter will be taken care of by..."

He racked his head for who could take care of the girl but came up short, "Kurama, any ideas?"

The redhead lowered his head and chuckled into his ear, "I can only think of one who has plenty of patience and previous experience with children."

"Who says I want anyone outside of her father and me watchin' after her–"

"I'll be frank with you Gypsy, you won't make it far without even the minimal education. Plus do you really want your daughter to be disgraced by you?" he shook his head, "I have a friend that's mother was very much the same as you. She came to be an alcoholic and two years ago drank herself to death."

Her hands lowered to her side and fisted, "Fine, but who?"

"Kurama?"

"Well," there was a small pause as both looked to him, "I was thinking you, Hiei."

"Him?!"

Hiei flopped back against him, "Me? And here I thought you were smart."

Out of habit Kurama wrapped his arms around him, "During the week you're here from eight to four, so you can take care of Ema in your office and then Gypsy can easily get her."

"What the hell does he know about kids?! And if ya didn't know, school starts at seven!"

"I'm quite aware of that and if you let me finish I was about to suggest that he come in at seven and leave at three. As for kids, he has a one and half year old nephew."

"Really now, then why don't ya have your sister take care of her?"

He glared at her for the suggestion, "It's me or nothing. I guess since I'm responsible for your second chance, if you will. I'm the one that will have to suffer."

Visibly her teeth clenched before she snatched the pen off his desk, "If you so much as harm her _once_ I'll kill you!"

"Tff. I'd like to see that happen–"

"It's a deal, however would you like to also add your real name so it's easier for us to re-register you into the school?"

She signed the paper and left without another word.

"Knoble Elizabeth, sounds English," Hiei murmured after filing away the contract.

Kurama turned his head awkwardly as he kissed him lightly upon the lips, "You've become too much like me."

He turned to straddle his waist in the seat, "How so?"

"For one, sticking our noses into other people's businesses," he leaned forward to kiss him again only to meet cheek, "What?–"

The man withdrew from his lap and moved behind him, "When the hell did you put this up?!"

"What are you..." he let his sentence linger as a flat screen displayed his now black, long haired friend, "Oh, well, that's different."

A grin formed upon the image's face, "It's something I upgraded onto these t.v. screens. I put these up a few months ago and only just got around to finishing them. It's suppose to make things easier, or so Mukuro kept insisting."

Hiei took a closer look at the screen before placing his finger upon something, "There, I just need some electric tape."

"That's not the camera, don't try looking for it either. It's too small for you to even spot," he chuckled.

"Hiei, try pressing that button two from the right."

"_Kurama_!"

The image fled from the screen, "How did you know?"

He shrugged and held out his arms, "There's a 'x' on it and it usually ends calls. However Kuro probably will call again and hack his way in so we can't deny it so how about..."

"We leave?" was the deep murmur as he again settled in his lap.

"Mhm. I just want to spend the rest of the day with you," he sighed and stared over his shoulder, "Don't make me kill you, Kuro."

"Ah, home not even a day and you're making death threats. Are you sure Hiei's not rubbing off on _you_?" he gave a wink and just as Kurama was about to yell at him, he hung up.

"Tff. Forget about him. Now do you want to go back on your motorcycle or mine?"

"I don't know how to drive one Hiei. We'd surely die before we even get out."

"We'll ride your bike then. I'll leave mine here for tonight and sit right behind you ready to take control if needed," he nibbled lightly at his ear as he breathed out his plan.

"Mmmm, I suppose I could try."

"Good."

* * *

"You're doing fine, a bit slow, but fine." 

A small smirk formed on his mouth as he made a sharp turn and upped his speed. The arms around his waist tightened and his grin only lengthened, "Better, Love?"

Hiei huffed against his neck, "Better, but watch the speed. You know, I'm beginning to see why you like being the passenger rather than the driver."

He shivered when a kiss was placed against the side of his neck, "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"How about that–" Kurama started only to swerve to the side when a car cut him off, "Asshole!"

His red eyes glared at the blue sports car before licking at his love's neck, "He's not worth our time. So where were you going to suggest?"

"Well, first off, I'd like to know what your budget is. You've been spending an awful lot lately."

"No limit, any place you want."

"Are you sure?" he shivered when another lick was placed upon his neck,"Where are you getting all this money from?"

"Yep, and I've been saving for awhile now. Where else am I going to spend it?"

"Well, for one, on cook books. You need to learn to cook rather than eat out every night," Kurama chided.

"Tff. That's what you're here for, ne?" he chuckled, "Now where do you want to go?"

"Where were you planing on taking me next week for our engagement?"

The man lowered his head to rest his cheek against the other's back, "The Tea Garden, but they're probably booked."

"Aw, really? That's so sweet Hiei. You must have reserved that a month ahead of time."

"Mhm," he nuzzled his cheek into the soft shirt.

"How about we just wait to celebrate then. Do you want to go to a club?"

Hiei scrunched up his nose at the idea, "Kurama..."

"Oh, Hiei, if this is about last time, that guy was a jerk. He learned his lesson about to whom I belonged to after his little talk with your fist though," he made another turn, "I suppose you want go back to the hotel then?"

"Yeah, I'll make up for it next week. I promise. I have a whole day set." His hands only extended his promises as they moved to skim his thighs.

Kurama swerved to the side before righting himself, "Hiei, stop that! Do you _want_ to get us killed?!"

He grinned and scooted closer, if it were even possible, "If I recall correctly, you've done this many a time to me."

His grin was contagious as the redhead soon found, "If you also will recall, this is my first time driving a motorcycle and you're a speed racer."

"Was," he huffed.

They pulled to a stop as they finally arrived at the hotel, "You still haven't told me much about why you stopped."

He pulled away and dismounted, "Just park it in my place; alright, Reu? Thanks."

"Will do, Jaganshi-san," the man bowed and left to do his task.

The redhead quickly thanked him before rushing after Hiei and swinging him around by the arm, "I'm sorry I touched upon a sore subject, but–"

"Do you remember saying, 'I don't have to explain myself to you'?"

His hand snapped away as if fire had singed it, "Yes, I said that many a time before...but that statement lacks something in which I thought we now had after all these years."

Hiei threw up his arms in aggravation, "What's that, trust? If I didn't trust you, I'd have never gotten on that bike with you! Just because I don't want to tell you something about me doesn't mean I don't trust you. It means I just don't want to tell you. You take things too personally sometimes."

Kurama's face went emotionless as he brushed by him without even a glance back to see if he was following.

His eyes glared at the bystanders prior to stiffly going into the edifice and the waiting elevator.

The two stood there awkwardly as the lift carried them up.

Finally Hiei gave in, "Shuichi–"

"I don't want to hear it Hiei. I might take 'I'm sorry' too personally and actually forgive you," he crispily said before adding, "I've done it before."

Hiei swallowed hard and looked up at him with disbelief, "I can't believe you. You're actually trying to _force_ me to tell you..."

The shine in those red eyes shredded the redhead's exterior, "I'm just tired–of everything, Hiei. You've told me so much about yourself and I've told you everything about me. There's just one thing missing. I gave you my whole heart from the start and I only **received** bits and pieces of your own over time. I didn't mind gathering and pasting them together, but now there's only one piece missing...and you absolutely refuse to tell me it."

"Damn right I refuse! If you even understood what you're asking of me, then you'd stop asking!–"

"In our gang a speed racer is not a motorcyclist who races around a track, but rather kills quickly and leaves no proof of them even being there before taking off on their cycles. Don't think me to be arrogant, Hiei. I may not have been in the gang for as long as you, but I've had to assign a few speed racers in my time."

His expression went slack as the doors slid open, "Then why do you keep pestering me about why I stopped?"

"The same reason why you wanted to know what happened to my father. You didn't want to actually know why or how he died because it would hurt you to know. But you wanted me to confront it and in the least try to put it in the past without repressing it so it can turn up later," he whispered while walking off to their penthouse.

The doors closed in front of him when his finger pressed against the first floor button.

His head turned towards the elevator when its chime was the only sound he heard before pulling out the room's key and pressing it into the door, "This is just what I mean...drinking away your misery is not helping anyone."

* * *

_Okay, here's the teasers! Don't forget to review afterwards, thanks!:_

**"You came back here intoxicated. I would have nothing to do with you so I went upstairs. You tried to follow and fell down the stairs. You could have really hurt yourself!"**

**"This day's gotten from bad to worse! I should have just expected you to say that from the beginning!"**

**"I'm bi," he made sure to point out, "Remember that Dragon."**


	3. Chapter Three

_I'm going on vacation next week so, because i've been lazy, I didn't have a chance to send it to **phoenixfirekitsune**... hehe..._

_With that said I'd like to just give her a big hug :glomps: and say thanks! hehe Also, I'd like to thank me awesome reviewers!: **Silver-arctos-star**, **Sweetnsexy89**, **Anna Jaganshi**, **Blood Alchemist**, and **gabbygoose05**._

* * *

**_What Lies Within Our Heart_**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

An hour later Hiei found himself in front of his penthouse door wondering how the hell he got there. With a shrug he opened it and stumbled in only to fall onto the couch a minute later. 

"Hiei?" yawned the redhead who had originally been asleep on the said couch.

His scowl vanished as a large smirk took over, "'rama."

Kurama pushed him away when he attempted to crawl on top of him, "When you sober up I'll be in our room."

"Nuh, uh," he growled, pushing the other back onto the couch, "Yo– not goin' anywhere."

His green eyes squeezed shut in an effort to not become aroused as the smaller hands groped him through his clothes. "Hiei, stop!" he finally yelled as he managed to remove the wandering hands.

"But I love you," Hiei breathed right into his face, the smell of sake quite clear to the redhead.

"I'm sure," he mumbled and shoved him onto his back while he stood, "As I said, once your sober, I'll be waiting for you up stairs."

Just as he had reached the top step he heard a crash and spun around. In a rush he flew down the flight of stairs and to Hiei's side, "Hiei? Are you alright?"

The drunken man turned his head to the side, his eyes struggling to open, "Mad?"

With a sigh he leaned forward and placed a peck upon his forehead, "You're going to be feeling the pain later, Shadow..."

* * *

After making sure he wasn't harmed, Kurama lifted Hiei upstairs and laid him upon their bed to sleep away the alcohol in his system. 

In the mean time of waiting for him to wake Kurama also ordered them some dinner. The smell waffled through the place and was just what was needed to rouse the sleeping Dragon.

"Kurama?" he called from the railing.

The man looked up, "Hiei, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car. What the hell happened?" Hiei groaned, not even trying to move another foot.

"You came back here intoxicated. I would have nothing to do with you so I went upstairs. You tried to follow and fell down them. You could have really hurt yourself!" he scolded from the sofa before the t.v.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

He turned away to nibble at the edon, "No, not while you where drunk."

"Kurama, why did you have to bring that up and ruin the day?"

The redhead nearly chocked on the noodle he was eating. "Excuse me?!" he yelled once he gained control of himself and turned back to the other.

"You wanted to have a good day but then you bring up a subject you _know_ will make you upset. I don't understand you sometimes," he mumbled, sitting himself down in front of the railing.

The thin fingered hands fisted as their owner stood, forgetting about the food, "Is it me that's getting upset with the topic or is it you?! Correct me if I'm wrong but you're the one who drowned yourself in sake, right?!"

Unsteadily Hiei got up and went to the stairs. Though worried for his safety, Kurama stayed where he was out of anger.

"This day's gotten from bad to worse! I should have just expected you to say that from the beginning!" Hiei yelled once back in view.

If his heart wasn't already falling it would have at those words, "Really, from bad to worse you say?"

"Tff, yeah. The only good thing all day was when you showed up. Though you had to go and ruin my surprise," he sighed out, trying to get himself out of the doghouse.

"Maybe I should go to my mother's tonight–"

"No!"

"Just for tonight, right now we're at each other's throats and I don't want it to escalate to anything else," he went for his jacket that lay on the couch.

Hiei went for his jacket as well, "Please... If you really want to know, I'll tell. Just don't leave, I hardly see you as it is, why waste the time I do have with you?"

He brushed a smooth knuckle against the childlike cheek, "I see you at least once a month, I know it's not the best of circumstances but it's only for a few more months... I'm sorry I made such a big deal about you being a speed racer and all but I know it does bother you and I want to help. However I can only help if you willingly tell me, I don't want for you to feel as if your hand is forced."

"Can I wait then..." was his deep though gentle whisper as he nuzzled into the hand. No matter how much his body ached to have contact, comfort, he stood with his arms at his sides. His wish was granted though, as, without reason, Kurama dropped to his knees and pulled himself against him.

"So long as you tell me at one time I'll be happy..."

Hiei wrapped one arm around his back, his other hand threaded through the silky red hair strands as he lowered his head to the slender shoulder, "One day, I promise."

"I'm sorry I ruined today. It was suppose to be happy and, because I didn't let this issue go, I destroyed it. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

"I didn't mean what I said before, it's not your fault, it's mine... ours. Let's not dwell on that though, we've done that many a time and it either ends in sex or a heavy case of petting; I don't think either of us are in the mood for that right now."

Kurama lifted his chin and nodded, "Do you want to eat? The foods going to get cold if we just leave it there."

Bleakly the red eyes looked over the two plates on the table, "You can eat."

With much care the redhead stood and dragged Hiei with him to the couch, "I can get you something to get rid of your headache."

"No," he shook his head and regretted it a bit, "I deserve this, it will pass."

"Yeah, you deserve it," the redhead smiled and coaxed him to sit in his lap,"but I'm willing to cut you a break. After all, it's not much fun to tell you what happened at school if you're trying to keep yourself from passing out or better yet, barfing."

A small grin lightened up his facial features as he made himself comfortable, "Your herbs aren't miracle cures fox."

"You'd be surprised what a few herbs can do," the redhead chuckled against his neck, "But first let's try having you eat something. Afterwards I'll give you a solution I've made for hangovers–"

"Why would you need such a _solution_?"

He kissed his cheek lightly before rubbing his own against it, "Ah, my sweet, innocent little Shadow. In America the dorms are flooded with sweet liquor. I may not be able to hold my own after a few bottles of it but I've become better. You've just got to visit at least once. They've even got a–"

"That's what you do over there? You _drink_?" Hiei growled, groaning but a second later as the pain listed into his head.

"I'm not some wild, crazed college student Hiei. I don't drink more than once a week and I certainly don't engage in orgies. It just keeps me from going insane from missing you," he unwrapped his arms and brought forth a plate.

"Maybe I can stay in your dorm the week before your graduation?"

Rosey chewed lightly on a piece of shrimp before brushing one against his love's slightly chapped ones, "That sounds like a lovely graduation present love. I'll just have to ask my roommate to reside with another for a week. He already spends about three days a week with his girlfriend so I doubt he'd mind much."

His button nose scrunched up at the smell that assaulted his nose as he drew in the crustacean and worked it between his teeth.

"A little trick to drinking, Love, is to eat before hand. With an empty tummy you won't be able to handle much," Kurama sweetly mentioned as he brought up a noodle to Hiei's mouth.

"Hn, I'm no novice in that field, baka. You're not doing drugs too, are you?" He took the noodle more readily into his mouth than the shrimp from before, enjoying how it lacked any strong, nauseating smell.

"The most I've had was a cigarette. I didn't quite take to the taste nor the rush that the nicotine brought," was his truthful response as he brought some food to his own month.

"Good, I'd kill you myself if you ever tried crack," Hiei huffed.

"If I'm going to be a respectable herbalist and obstetrician I need not let things of that nature get in my way. At least drinking is legal and so long as I don't goto college drunk I'm safe."

A small deep chortle left the smaller man's lips, "Midwife."

He rolled his green eyes at his boyfriend's remark, "It was an internship which was required for me to pass the course and move onto my next one."

"You're gay, not a woman–"

"I'm bi," he made sure to point out, "Remember that Dragon."

Hiei pushed away the next offering of food and heaved, "No more."

A soft hand massaged his back as he laid his spinning head against the owner's chest.

"Would you like the mixture now?"

Feeling the nod he gently removed Hiei from his lap, "I just need to warm it a bit, I'll be right back."

His red eyes slid shut while he watched his redhead disappear before reappearing in front of the banister and going towards their room.

"Mmm," his head turned from the substance that touched upon his tongue, its taste leaving a nasty flavor in his mouth.

Kurama lips' corners turned up as he propped the black haired head up on his leg and parted his love's mouth.

After approximately a teaspoon had escaped and drifted down the petite throat he plugged the vial and put it aside.

Content for the moment with just running his fingers through the smooth hair he went back to eating.

Some time later he awoke with a gross taste in his mouth, one that had him sitting up and opening and closing his mouth several times in disgust. "It taste like something fucking died in my mouth," he decided after a moment.

"I was going to offer you a glass of water afterwards but you feel into such a deep sleep that I hadn't the heart to disturb you any further," was the rather humored response from a familiar alto.

"I don't know if I prefer the headache and dizziness or the horrid taste..."

"If you go brush your teeth I can make you favor this choice," was the dulcet reply from the handsome redhead.

With a grin Shadow kneeled atop the sofa and pushed the other down to rest against its arm, "I don't think it's very fair to ask that of me when the taste was your fault."

"I had a feeling you'd say that, so I at least got you a mint," Kurama laughed as he offered the sweet mint candy.

He raised an eyebrow as he crawled forward and licked at the fingers holding the good. Once done he accepted it into his mouth and closed his eyes to savor it.

With a lustful gaze he continued to watch the sensual display placed before him, his tongue soon going out to moisten his dry lips, "You've become quite the little temptress."

A pretty lash drew back to reveal a ruby iris, "I'm willingly submissive... if you keep up with that however I'm afraid I'll have to–"

Rosey's supple lips pushed against his own, sliding his tongue against the fleshy folds and working it between them.

"You'll always be my little temptress... I know you love having me take you too much to relinquish that position," he heatedly whispered once he drew back.

The other sighed and glared half-heartedly, "I can still change positions, don't tempt me."

Without saying another word the taller one pulled the other closer and rested the head atop his chest.

Hiei pouted lightly against his chest. After all the years these two have spent together and the eight years since they've started having sex, he still hadn't gotten the chance to top the redhead. "Whatever."

Unseen by the smaller one he smirked while his fingers threaded through the soft hair, "What do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

"What time is it?"

"About nine thirty, ten."

"Hmm... nine thirty, ten?– Fuck!" he would have jumped up had there not been an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand in his hair, "Let go baka, I have to call someone!"

"Who may I ask?"

Another glare resided on the man's face, "No, you're not going to ruin another surprise. Now let me go!"

His body finally jerked away from him and ran inside the room he once shared with Yukina. He cursed when he patted himself down and came up short with his cell phone. Hiei sighed and grabbed at the hotel's phone and tried to remember the number.

Kurama pressed his ear against the locked door but heard nothing that was in the least bit understandable, "Oh well, I'll worm that out of him too–"

The door opened revealing the man with a quirked eyebrow and an is-that-so expression.

"Hiei, you know I'm just kidding," he sugary coated his attempt of redemption.

Hiei brushed passed him, a smirk smoothing over his once cold features, "Of course you are, very much the same as me kidding about us having sex tonight."

The redhead shrugged, "We've already done it once today, I suppose we could just cuddle together tonight."

Just as that comment left his lips he found himself pressed against the wall by strong, chiseled arms, "You can't last a night without making love to me while I'm in your arms ready for whatever you're willing to offer. For, while I _love_ your dick up my ass you in turn love putting it there. How did you once describe it? Oh yes, it's as tight as a virgin's."

Those warm hands rubbed up and down his sides, his neck, his weak points, before leaving him wanting more, "How you know how tight a virgin is, is still something I'll never know."

Kurama smiled broadly and leaned against the wall to gain some control over his hormones, "You're quite the textbook example."

"Why the hell do they have a picture of a guy's ass in your text book?"

His smile only got bigger, "Whoever said I was referring to you as a guy?"

Hiei's jaw clenched, his fist shaking with anger. "Do you get a rise out of calling me a female? Because I don't and I'm going to punch your fuckin' lights out if you even do it one more time."

"Hiei," the threatened one lightly pouted, "I tease, you know that it really means nothing."

He shook his head and sat himself on the couch, "I don't know anymore. It's as you said, you're bi and if you were really mine and only mine you'd say you were gay. If you were willing to spend the rest of your life with me alone you'd be spending it with what I am, a man... I haven't visited you in America for that very reason. I want you to be sure of what you're true preference is other than me having to worry, 'Will he leave me for a woman? One that _can_ give him children in which he obviously desires so much?'"

The redhead stayed where he leaned with wide eyes and a racing heart.

"You know, I wanted to surprise you another time before this. I went to America but with what I saw– Well, I never had the guts to actually confront you so..." he swallowed hard, trying to gain control over himself, "I returned back here. You're so... amazing, I should have known that you'd find someone attractive to satisfy the needs that I cannot–"

"Hiei..." the man dared to kneel in front of him but those red eyes wouldn't meet his.

"I thought that by asking you to marry me that you'd finally just... accept this. I mean, I understood you _testing the waters_ because, unlike me, you _haven't_ experienced sex with females. I even tried reasoning that maybe it was only that _one_ time," again his black head of hair shook, "However there were times I've called you that you've either not answered or when you did you had that way of speaking which you only use after sex."

"Shadow, why haven't you said anything–"

His hurt crimson eyes looked at him, "I didn't think I'd have to. I expected you to stop– I thought you would never even do such a thing to me in the first place though. You don't understand how much it hurts when you reprimand me when I can't speak of my past when I know what you're doing now. It hurt so much more though when you accused _me_ of having other relationships when I haven't even _touched_ another in all our years as a so-called _couple_."

"I–" Kurama started only to stop upon a tear's lone trail down the other's soft cheek.

"I wanted us to work this through, it's why I've given you two years to admit to this; you didn't. I tried to mask my heart from you, so you couldn't see the pain within it, but I can only keep up the act for so long," he sniffed and rubbed at his cheek to rid it of the moisture, "Even now you won't confess to it."

"Hiei," he grabbed at his hands, holding them tightly so he couldn't escape, "They mean nothing to me–"

"So it's more than one?!"

"Please let me explain," Rosey begged, his hands withdrawing as his being bowed before the other.

"Explain then," he huffed, trying to replace his broken mask.

"It started off when I was away from you for that time for half a year," he sighed, his form rising to its hands and knees but his head remained downcast, "Speaking to you and having phone sex wasn't enough. I needed another's touch and then this girl threw herself at me and... that was that."

"I see..."

"There's more to it then just that. I've only done it five times and just with women. All done when I was in great need of you and all woman because I know I'd be unable to _really_ fall in love with them."

"As reassuring as that is, I'll have you know that there were times that I was in such great need of you that I've stayed up for a week straight before finally passing out. For as smart a person as you are, you do really stupid things and underestimate my intelligence quite a bit. Didn't you ever wonder why I stopped calling after nine or stopped talking _dirty _to you over the phone? I've dropped so many hints."

"I'm sorry," he sobbed whilst his arms drew Hiei closer so he could burry his head in his firm chest, "I'm weak? Perhaps a sex addict? I don't know, I promise I won't ever do it again, I swear."

"Alright..." he flatly said.

"I don't want you putting on an act either, I want you to speak up if I'm hurting you," Kurama whispered, his cheek rubbing against him.

"Alright," he repeated, though inside he was truthfully trying to hold himself together.

"Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

"Nothing that you haven't already promised," was the mumble before the smaller hand patted his head, "I'm going to sleep, I have some things I need to do tomorrow."

"No, not yet. You're still upset, there has to be something I can do, anything–"

"There's nothing more you can do. I'll be upset for awhile, I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm not going to be, but I love you too much for this to just end. I won't let you break my heart one more time though."

The hold upon him tightened and he felt wetness seep through his shirt, "I promise with all my heart that if I break yours I'll give you mine and gladly give you life then live a meaningless one without you."

"Thanks, then I'd be living the meaningless life, ne?" he snorted lightly, obviously trying to get himself out of his funk but it only ended with a sigh, "Night."

Kurama's arms were untangled and his body forced back as Hiei got up and went to the bedroom Yukina and him once shared, "Hiei?"

"You take the master bedroom, I'm just going to sleep down here tonight. Please don't follow, I need to be alone right now." The door closed behind him leaving a stunned redhead to gather himself onto the couch.

Feeling his guilt come to a boiling point Shuichi allowed himself to do something he hadn't done since he meet his beloved; he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

_Hmm... so many lies in what he says alone. Who? Well you'll have to find out for yourself :winks:. Anywho, here are the teasers, enjoy and please review! Thanks!:_

**_"We've been together since high school," he sighed out before releasing his face, "It was inevitable that you'd one day want to experiment with what sex felt like through the opposite sex. You're only previous relationship was with... Maya, I believe. From what I know you've never did more than have some heated kissing sessions, you didn't even feel her up. It's why... I let it go on for as long as I did."_**

_**Kurama chuckled as he did what was told, "I enjoy going fast, it just makes you hold onto me tighter."**_

_**He was about to turn away when a package was thrown at him by the other, "What the...?" "Mukuro and Crash sent it, that's all the messenger would say," he grinned lightly before returning to his work.**_


	4. Chapter Four

_Again, sorry for the wait... Um, I didn't send this to **phoenixfirekitsune **to beta-read but I did fix what I could... hehe... _

_It's pretty safe to say this story's not a hit, ne? Well, I'm willing to start from scratch but I need to know first so please review. If I recieve less than 4 reviews for this chapter I will delete this story and start all over. After all I'd take that as a bad sign, wouldn't you? _

_A big thanks goes out to my one and only reviewer from last chapter; **Anna Jaganshi**! Thanks a bunch for your support:glomps: Love ya! hehe_

_**Warning**: This chapter contains a scene that could be taken as a rape... It all depends on your views. You've been warned_

_Well, please read and review... It may save this story... hehe _

* * *

**_What Lies Within Our Heart_**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

What felt like an hour was actually eight and when he awoke it took him a moment to recall why he lie on the leather furniture. His skin shivered as he looked towards the door that separated him from his Shadow. 

"I don't understand why he didn't explode on me. He said he'd kill me for sampling narcotics however when it came to..." his green eyes quivered lightly and he nearly lost himself to his emotions again.

A glance down at his left hand however was all it took to break that fragile defensive wall he had quickly constructed.

"Shuichi?" was yawed out from behind him, causing the redhead to try almost desperately to stop his flowing tears.

When no answer greeted his ears Hiei blinked the rest of sleep in his eyes away, "Rosey?"

Thinking he had gained control of himself again he chose to respond but found that he couldn't.

"What are you doing awake? Did you sleep there?"

He felt the other lazily lean atop the back of the sofa.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I thought I heard something and I couldn't go back to sleep without checking on it. What's up?"

"Nothing," he murmured, "Go back to sleep, Love– Hiei–"

Those familiar, slightly rough hands tilted his head to the side, feeling the slickness upon the cheeks they held, "I just needed some time to myself, it's nothing against you, promise."

"I just feel horrible," he cast his eyes down and away from those concerned red ones, "For what I've done I should be thrown away like any other tramp–"

"I've told you what I did to save my sister and I from poverty and have some hope of staying away from the orphanage. While it didn't save us from getting placed back in that place it doesn't mean that I wasn't fucked or that I didn't fuck others. You, however, never even held that against me. While that was before our relationship, it still counts and I'm the last person to accuse you of being a tramp."

"This was during our relationship though–"

"We've been together since high school," he sighed out before releasing his face, "It was inevitable that you'd one day want to experiment with what sex felt like through the opposite sex. You're only previous relationship was with... Maya, I believe. From what I know you've never did more than have some heated kissing sessions, you didn't even feel her up. It's why... I let it go on for as long as I did."

Kurama finally calmed himself enough to turn and face him with his own will, "I don't want you to ever do anything like that again. If you don't like something, speak up. You hurt us both by letting this go on as it did... But I hurt us more by even doing what I did... It's just that second term each year really messes me up because of the midterms and then the continuation of school afterwards– six months is just too long to stay away from you. Hell, two months is. However, it's no excuse, I'm old enough to know what I did was wrong and that I really don't deserve your forgiveness. I'm not going to be an idiot and not accept it however."

"Good, because if you still left thinking you were undeserving I'd kill you to save you the torment of going through the rest of your life alone... For in truth no one is really deserving of you."

His lips trembled lightly before he threw himself at Hiei and all but squeezed the air from his lungs, "I love you so much my Shadow."

"Good," he whispered into his ear before giving a lick at his cheek.

Surprise etched every piece of his face as he was easy lifted and laid on the sofa. "What the–"

The slender form rested atop of him and laid his head upon his stomach, "I'm sorry... I'm just so tired, but I couldn't sleep well with you in the next room. Do you mind?"

Hiei lifted himself a moment before throwing the remote that was jabbing him in the back to the floor, "You sure _that _wasn't why you couldn't sleep?"

"Quite," he yawned and only further relaxed when a hand ran through his red mane, "I love you."

"As I do you," the smaller one sighed while settling in to rest once again. He wasn't about to admit but he too had just as fitful a night sleep.

* * *

"I love you so much that you simply drive me crazy trying to find the right words to describe it. You do realize this don't you?" 

Hiei had woken a few moments ago but hadn't made it known for he liked listening as the redhead spoke to him during times like this.

"You drive me even crazier trying to act as if I didn't hurt you... and as if you were actually asleep," he added with some amusement but also a touch of sadness.

His red eyes peeked open and offered him a small smile, "I like listening to you, it's nice to hear a voice as soothing and pleasant as your own speak kindly to me. It's not very often that I find those who are actually kind to me because they enjoy my company rather than fear my power."

Kurama smiled softly as well, "It's kind of hard to find you intimidating when every time I see you or hear your name I recall your smiling, sated face or even your innocent, five year old self."

"Tff, I still remember the first time you attempted to top me," he chuckled, his eyes glimmering with mirth, "I gave you a black eye that lasted for nearly a week."

"I suppose I should have talked it over with you rather than just spring it on you during our graduation trip," he too laughed.

"You know, I've yet to ask when you want to get wed."

The redhead continued to smile, shrugging off why they hadn't been talking about it, "Whenever, so long as you're happy with it."

He pulled the man up until they were face to face, "So long as _we're_ happy with it. Perhaps October?"

"And you call me the romantic, Dragon? Is that not the month in which we were reunited?"

His nose scrunched up with obvious distaste, "So? You were probably thinking the same thing!"

"Not quite," Shuichi smirked, his arms going hesitantly around his neck, "I was thinking July, when we first made love. Or November, when we first kissed–"

"You're wrong on that last account. Our first kiss, as you so claim- I can't remember still, was in the beginning of December. When I was adopted for my very first time." His own hands drifted up the long arms and settled atop of the shoulders.

"It's hardly even May, do you really want to wait so long:?"

Hiei pulled his lover down and brushed his lips against the other's, "By that time you'll be settled in, working in Phoriki Hospital, and together, we'll have enough money saved to do the ceremony as well as have a honeymoon."

Kurama relaxed into the kiss, his eyes drifting closed. The embrace didn't get hot nor passionate, it just remained simple but loving.

"Why would I be working at Phoriki Hospital?"

Underneath him the other stiffened but said nothing.

"Hiei, is this that little surprise you were talking about last night?" he whispered teasingly.

"Hn, you'll have to wait and see, now won't you?" With one last lick to those tempting lips he looked to the wall for the time, "It's almost nine, up, I have to get to the base before ten."

After what felt like a desperate hug the other shifted off him and to the end of the sofa, "Do you wish to take a shower first or shall I?"

The shorter man sighed softly before grabbing at the slim hand and pulling him up, "We haven't taken separate showers for years, don't expect to start now."

A genuine smile lit his face as his lover dragged him up the stairs and into the master bathroom.

* * *

"Baka, slow down!" 

Kurama chuckled as he did what was told, "I enjoy going fast, it just makes you hold onto me tighter."

Hiei grumbled but slide closer so that his body was aligned with the other's, "Better?"

"Much," he purred back, "Just a tad late, we're already here."

"Oh well," the passenger shrugged.

When they got off Hiei looked around a few times before going towards Zane, "Where's my bike?"

Z set aside his tools and rose his goggles, "In the back, I figured we give ya a tune up since it was here for the night. It was a good thing too, your transmitter looked like it was about ready to kick the bucket. Until the replacement comes in your going to have ta either use Youko's bike or use the gang car."

"Hn. Fine, thanks," he was about to turn away when a package was thrown at him by the other, "What the...?"

"Mukuro and Crash sent it, that's all the messenger would say," he grinned lightly before returning to his work.

The redhead smiled from behind him, "Shall we open it?"

"Not out here," he grumbled.

* * *

"It's... interesting," Hiei offered once they had reached his office and opened the package. 

The redhead slipped into his lap, took the object, and set it to the side, "You don't know what it is, do you, my innocent little Fire Demon?"

"Well then, what _is_ it?"

"Large... _beads_," he chuckled.

"Beads? So she sent us a bracelet? Why the hell?–"

His lips curled sinisterly as he brought them down to the cute little ear, "They're anal beads, they're used to–"

"Oh..."

"That reminds me, I brought you home a few special things that I know you'll love," his talented tongue licked at his fiance's ear before drawing back and standing up, "I suppose I should go see if there's anything for me to do around the base."

Hiei smirked as he slid the little _gift_ into a drawer, "Just go and visit Kuro already, don't try to act like your going to _help _around the base."

"Why Hiei, I feel insulted! How could you even think that way?!" he mockingly grabbed at his chest and bowed his head, "I shall goto Plugs as you commanded but I _will_ help him and others, just you wait!"

His hand grabbed at his collar and pulled him down for a rough kiss, "You go and do that, just know that I'm watching you.

Kurama chuckled, "You're so paranoid. I told you Kuro was just teaching how to take care of you– I wanted our first time to be very special."

"Mhm," he licked the other's lip, "You two were having a bit too much fun. Now go and remember, we leave at three."

"Of course," the redhead went down for one more kiss but was interrupted by a cough.

Shadow dropped his forehead against the other's, whispering that they'd continue this later before pulling away.

Pissed that they were someone dared to disrupt them, Kurama leaned forward and gave one last passionate kiss before withdrawing and giving a blank look at the interrupter, Gypsy, "I believe the door is meant to be knocked on, why else waste money putting one there?"

"Yeah, like ya'd hear me if I had," she huffed before shifting a tiny, curious black haired girl in her arms.

His green gaze softened as he saw the young child, "How old is she?"

"Eight months in a week..."

Ema turned her head, her bright blue eyes standing out above all, "Bat!"

Gypsy's face wavered before becoming cold again, "She likes the word."

"May I?"

She became a bit weary of the idea but gave in, "Careful, she wiggles a lot–"

"You've never dealt with a thrashing newborn then. It's so hard to keep them still and not drop them," he murmured as he rose the complaint child to rest against his chest, "Hearing another's heartbeat helps to calm them down though, so when she gets into that _got-to-move_ mood just let her hear your heartbeat."

"He's an obstetrician," her leader informed from his desk.

"Can't he watch her then?" the teen snorted though her obvious worry for her child was showing.

"I suppose, but I leave in two weeks," Kurama softly whispered as Ema started to drift asleep.

"How did you?..."

"She was tired and infants find comfort in warmth and soft, gentle noises. If you need any tips don't be afraid to ask."

Gypsy nodded dumbly before turning to Hiei, "I want you to take her for the day, so she can get use to you..."

"Does she have a carrier?"

"Yeah... me," she smirked, her hand going to the door knob.

"Alright, you may leave."

With another nod she departed, "Take care of her or I'll kill you."

"Ema's so sweet, I wonder how that could be when her mother's such a bitch," Kurama relaid, his arms bouncing a bit to lure the child further to sleep, "I suppose she not too different then you, Hiei. Gruff in public but quite the adorable sweetheart in bed."

"Whatever, my only problem is that I'm not going to hold her all day, she needs a carrier or in the least a place to just rest."

The redhead sighed and sat himself on the corner of the desk, "I suppose I shall help you out today. I do know you deal with filing and things of that nature on Sundays."

"You can bring her to Kuro's, I don't care," he said as he started typing away at the computer, "Maybe I'll ask Yukina if I can borrow her carrier, just for a bit– well until school ends."

"Hmm, I'd suggest calling Koemna first, if you and he don't work out a deal then you won't need any of this," Kurama was quick to point out, "Then, if things go as planned, you should get a playpen– they're not that expensive, at least the low end ones."

Hiei rested his head atop his hand before shaking it and reaching for the phone and pressing one, "Quiz, can you get me the number for the highschool?" A second passed before the number was relaid to him, "Thanks."

He hung up and dialed in the number, "Hello this is Jaganishi, I'd like to speak to Koemna?"

"One moment please," the sound of soft elevator music flooded the speakers.

"I'm sorry, but Koemna-san says he's too busy at the moment–"

Kurama chuckled and took the phone from his ready-to-explode lover, "I'm sorry, this is Minamino, Shuichi, is there a problem?"

"Minamino-kun, is that really you?! Oh my, this is Mei; Shanqui, Mei!"

"Hello Mei-chan, I'd love to talk but right now I really must speak to Koemna-san, would that be a problem? If so do tell him that I'll just stop by and talk to him in person, alright?"

"I'll ask right away, after all, I'm sure he'd love to talk to his school's most achieved student!"

"Thank you, you're too kind," he replied before the same music from before came up.

Hiei huffed and turned his nose up at the man, "The famous Minamino Shuichi– you're never going to outlive that name. Tff, you just had to get a perfect score on the junior tests and two thousand two hundred eighty-eight on the S.A.T."

"Oh Hiei, you don't have to be so jealous, if you hadn't fallen asleep during the Literature part you would have done the same and you didn't even take the S.A.T. so you'll never know what you could have gotten on it–"

"Hello?"

"Hello Koenma-san, how are you?"

"Please Shuichi, cut right to the chase, what do you want?" the exasperated sigh drifted clearly through

"My, someone's been spending too much time with Yusuke," he chuckled before tucking the phone against his neck and ear and shifting Ema a bit, "Do you know of a student that goes by the name of Knoble Elizabeth?"

"Quite, she was expelled for breaking another's arm and continuing to beat the student until she was finally pulled off."

"I see," his green eyes turned to the watching red and mouthed to him what he was told, "There's something I'd like to ask of you–"

"No, I don't care if she's part of your gang, she's not allowed back under any circumstances–"

"If you allow her back I'll invite you to my wedding," he taunted, a small laugh leaving his lips upon the coughing principal.

"Wedding? What about Hiei?– Shuichi, that's not going to work."

"Hiei and I are getting wed. Now, how can I get you to change your mind? Shall I explain to you how she's a single mother– or better yet should I tell others how you didn't give this poor child another chance?"

"As interesting as that may be, I saved her from being sued by kicking her out. Anything else?"

The redhead could just feel the smirk that the man must of held before sighing, "You know, I really didn't want to use this but it seems my hand has been forced. You either allow this girl back into this school or I tell your father that you were dating Botan when she was still a student and got her pregnant before you two got married. He'll believe me, after all, I was his all time favorite, no?"

Koenma cleared his throat, "I'll see what I can do..."

"She'll be in school tomorrow morning," Kurama cleared up, "Is that understood?"

"Tomorrow! B-but all the forms!–"

"I'm trusting you Koenma-san, just as you're trusting me not to spill you're dirty little secrets. Have a good day," he placed the phone back on it's cradle

Hiei grinned and stood, "Why, you're quite the little blackmailer, ne?"

He ran a hand through his hair before flipping it over his shoulder, "I'd rather not stoop to that level, but I do know quite a bit about almost anyone."

"Oh really? What of Plugs? He fixed the info in his file so as to not allow anything embarrassing or revealing to be shared."

"I know his original hair color as well as a few other things," he laughed lightly, the child in his arms becoming like lead in his arms, "My... she's heavier than she looks, she's out like a light."

"May I?"

He rolled his green eyes and smiled. "I don't see why not."

The infant traded hands without even waking causing the leader to snort, "She's almost as bad as Yusuke when he sleeps."

Kurama pulled Hiei into his arms so that his lover could rest against him, "You accused me before of desiring children, are you sure you don't wish the same?"

"Tff, I wouldn't even know where to go about raising a child. They'd come out just as screwed up as I have. For all I know I could have the same fate as my parents– dying at a young age and leaving my child to raise itself and suffer being treated as some object to pass around household to household," he shook his head and all but shoved the child back into his lover's arms, "No one deserves that fate."

"What of me? Would I not be there to help? Granted, my father was killed when I was a boy but does that necessarily mean I can't father a child? Does that mean you can't? Look at your nephew, he loves you with all his heart, whether you wish to admit to it, you are raising him even if it is the slightest bit," he sighed and shifted Ema as she roused a bit, "You're a great leader and a leader is just a father for a larger group of people. I'll leave you to your business, I'm going to see Kuro."

His red eyes wavered for the briefest of moments before taking his seat and going back to filing, "Fine, leave."

* * *

"Knock, Knock!" 

The raven haired man spun around in his chair, "Why if it isn't me favorite little redhead... and..."

"Ema," he maintained his smile even through the slight change in his friend's eyes, "I'm watching her right now."

"Right," Kuro cleared his throat and turned back to typing at the computer, "So, how was the U.S.? Meet any interesting _people_?"

"Ah, I see," Kurama softly breathed as he took a seat on the corner of his desk, "you know."

He chanced a glance to his friend, "I _know_ a lot, what I don't know is what the hell possessed you to fuckin' cheat of that man!"

His green eyes glared at him, "Hush!" After a moment of a full on staring contest the younger one turned his head away with a huff, "Hiei and me already talked about it, everything is worked out."

"Hiei knows?" Kuro choked out.

Shamefully he nodded his head.

"And he still?..."

"Hiei is too understanding for his own good," Kurama sighed, a small smile starting to form upon his supple lips, "It's probably why I fell in love with him from the first time I met him."

"Yeah, it's a good thing for him that I'm not. I got someone to install a camera in your dorm room so know that I'll be watching... If you even so much as _kiss_ another there I'll rip you a new asshole and tell Hiei," he stood and pressed a button on the wall, "You're a good friend but I won't allow you to hurt him again. Follow me."

Without further ado he did as told and went through the door that had opened in the wall, "Where are we going?"

"The camera database system."

The young girl in his arms stirred and hugged him tightly to in fear. "Shh, it's alright..."

Plugs back stiffened, "She's... awake?"

Almost immediately Ema pipped up and squealed, "Baaat!"

When the redhead was going to laugh and explain he saw the other's expression and swallowed hard, "You're Bat, aren't you?"

Hearing no response as they continued to walk Kurama reached forward and rested a gentle hand upon his shoulder, stopping them both, "Is this why Tiya didn't work out? I mean... she didn't seem like the type of woman to just..."

"Let's just get one thing straight!" Kuro growled as he twisted around, "She came onto me, I was drunk, it's really not my fault."

"How did this happen?"

The older one took his child from the other's arms, "I went to China to visit some friends. They opted to goto a club, have a good time, and get drunk. Of course I'm never the type ta pass up the chance so we did. After a few drinks I'd lost all sense of reason and when Gypsy came ta my stool and started rubbing herself against me I lost it. The next thing I knew I was waking with a hangover in a bed that I've never seen before next ta her!"

"So not only is she seventeen but she has a fake i.d. We'll have to get that from her later and perhaps put her through anger management so she at least learns to deal with her anger in a different way that doesn't involve taking it out on others– are you aware she broke a student's arm and continued to beat the student?"

"Yeah, it's how she got expelled from her school. In truth it was for a good reason," he unlatched the large amount of keys from his belt and searched through them unhindered by Ema in his arms.

"Oh?"

A yellow key was separated from the rest before it was brought up to the camera room door and turned to open it, "Mhm, the guy attacked her from the behind on the school roof and was trying to rape her."

"She told you this?"

"I trust her word. She may skirt around a few things but she never lies, she's a lot like Hiei in that respect. Now let's see," he moved the infant higher up onto his chest as he knelt down and opened a drawer.

His curiosity was getting the best of him so he too went down on his knees, "Would you like me to hold Ema?"

Violet eyes gazed up before looking down at his child, "Would you like to?"

She shook her head and tucked it into her father's neck, "Bat– my bat!"

He winked at the redhead, "Yet another woman that can't resist my charm."

"Fine, but can you at least tell me what you're looking for?"

"No," his hand pulled out another compartment that was locked and stood, "You'll see soon enough anyway."

* * *

"Hiei?" 

He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, "Yes?"

"We've got a problem," the brunet closed the door behind herself, "Groom and Knight are in the hospital. They're in critical condition and we don't know who did it. All we know is that Oulu is missing and that they were found in an alleyway between Trunk's Bar and Runi Motel."

His red eyes snapped open. "Did you try doing a search for Oulu's cell phone signal or chip?"

"Chip, Demon?"

"Yeah, remember, members can choose to have chips placed in them now? Well she has a chip, go do a search on it. Come back to me as soon as you can," he saw to it that she left before lifting up his desk phone and dialing in a number.

"They're in critical condition, Dragon," someone said over the line softly, "I don't even know how to describe what was used to torture them. It looked like a head size circle was burnt into their stomachs."

"Kuzuma, is there anything else that might help us identify the person that did this?"

"There's just burn marks of circles. Below most circles there's damage inside though. There's not much else– ask Urameshi if there's any similar crimes done. I've got to get back to work now but I'll tell ya if anything else happens."

"Thanks... _nurse_," he snorted and hung the phone up before going back to his usual Sunday activities.

* * *

Emeralds glistened from the scenes they saw playing before them as a hand stayed positioned over a mouth. 

_"Hey Shuichi." _

"Oh... sorry, I guess I could–"

"No, don't worry about it, go study. Call me when you're done, 'kay? I love you."

The phone slipped from his shaking hands as they went to cover his eyes.

Small whispers escaped his mouth. "I can't take this..." "Who was that girl in the background?" "He... he never says he loves me anymore..."

The scene cut and another one started. 

_His phone rang in his hand but he didn't answer it. Instead he snapped the antenna from it and threw it against the adjacent wall. "Fuck you!" _

Immediately Hiei regretted it and knelt down to pick it up before crawling into a corner and burying his head in his knees.

"He looks like a hurt child..." Kurama said to himself, his tears barely held back. 

Kuro ran a hand through Ema's fine hair and nodded, "Think of it this way, he's been in an orphanage his whole childhood... this is how he probably dealt with being abandoned."

He turned his head away from the still playing t.v., "How long have you known?"

"Well I figured something was going on half a year ago with Hiei because of those videos. Fire Demon is known to let things simmer before they finally boil over though. So how long?"

"He knows only of two years..." he disgracefully shared, his tears finally streaming down his cheeks, "B-but I've been doing it for at least four."

Ema stirred in her father's arms before being bounced about a bit, "Why? You have such a great lover and man, you shouldn't feel the need–"

"I know!" he sobbed as he backed himself against the wall, "It's Youko– but I can't let Hiei know he's back! In truth I can't control him anymore... Only when I'm around Hiei he doesn't come about. For the most part he only comes during the night but no mater what I do he takes over. I've more than used tenfold of my normal dosage– it didn't work. I've drank myself to sleep but in the morning there's still a woman in my bed. The only thing I–"

"You have to let Hiei know Kurama–"

"I can't... if he knew he wouldn't so much as stay in the same room as me. Youko treated him like a whore a-and..."

Being careful of Ema, Kuro pulled him into a gentle hug, like an older brother would do to his younger one, "Shh... You must and you must also ask Sielgan-san to refer you to another so you can get a medical look at this. You need medication and not the herbs you been using."

His tears were caught in the black fabric of his friend's shoulder just as his shaky breaths were, "I know all this... but it's different this time. While once I could not remember what Youko did I can now. I don't know what's going on anymore... what was once a M.P.D. is evolving into something else–"

"All the more reason to go and see a professional–"

"Attention!"

They two froze before they realized Hiei's voice was coming from the speakers.

"Two of our members were taken down today by an unknown source. Recent medical reports have them both in critical condition. In addition to this, one of us has gone missing. Until this attacker is found and eliminated I'm reinforcing the group system. No one will leave this base without another at their side. If need be anyone can room here at H.Q. You will also not be walking the streets alone, no matter the situation. If you die because you didn't follow my instruction that fault will be your own."

There was a pause before the deep, empty voice continued on, "I'm calling a board meeting, heads of all departments are forced to join, no one else. That is all."

"Shit..." Kuro pulled away, tugged out his cell, and speed dialed number five.

"What do ya want?! I haveta goto–"

"Ema's with Kurama and me at my office. Come here and wait," he hung up and turned to the redhead, "You're going to need to put this behind you for now, can you do that?"

"Of course Plugs, what do you take me for?" he brushed any traces of tears and took a deep breath.

"Here, take this," Kuro popped the DVD from the t.v. and handed it to him, "Maybe watching the whole thing will keep Youko at bay, at least until you're back here for good."

Before taking it the slender fingers massaged their owner's red, drooping eyes and ruffled his hair, "I doubt very much that it will help but I'll keep it just so no one else may see."

"If that's what you believe then so be it," he locked everything back up and turned to him, "But do remember that Youko is part of you and thus does the things that your soul does desire. Out, I have to lock the room up."

Kurama took the path back to the office, the other following ten steps behind after sealing the room. "I desire no one outside of Hiei, I'm certain–"

"Look, you desire love and if you can't get that you want the thing most similar to that, sex. It's really quite simple to understand, especially for someone that had to take a course of psychology their second year, ne?"

He remained silent as he passed through the threshold and into the medium size office space.

"If you don't call Sielgan then I will," Plugs said upon setting his load down in his chair.

"You needn't worry," he growled his hands skimming the desk, his eyes drifting to lock with those stunned violets, "Shuichi will be gone soon enough."

"Youko–"

The door flew open and a panting teen stepped in, "Everyone's in a panic, is Ema alright?"

"She's alright, shall we Kuro," a sinister smile overtook his lips as he approached the door, "Oh yes, Gypsy, you and Ema may stay with Kuro, Hiei and me tonight."

"What makes ya think–"

"She'll be coming with me Youko. I have two bedroom apartment, we'll be fine," he turned to Gypsy and nodded towards her, "It's in your best interest to."

She gave a moment's glare to the taller man before scooping up her child and sitting down.

* * *

"What about her cell?" 

"Frill says that the cell was ditched in the same alleyway the two injured were found," Hiei huffed from the head of the table, "The chip placed in her is undetectable too, they must be blocking off any signals."

The door opened and his red eyes darted to it and fixed Kuro with a glare as his redhead was found hanging all over him.

Some exchange went on between the two before he snarled and pushed Kurama off him. Some question was asked but it didn't catch his ears as he continued to watch his lover and the way his slim hands seem to caress another's shoulder.

"Youko!"

He offered a seductive wink that promised more to his victim before turning his deep emerald eyes to Hiei's, "Mmm, yes, well did you to see if the injured ones were awake yet? They most likely are a better help then trying to chase about any other evidence."

Plugs gripped the man's shoulder and guided him to his seat next to their leader. He then locked eyes with him, "Stay. Put."

"Neither are awake, both are closer to being dead then alive. Phi take a group of your men to the alley and see if they can track anything– foot prints, fading phone tracks, tires, etc. Mono take eight of your men and have them search the surrounding streets for anything out of the ordinary– two in each direction. Plugs, see if you can hack your way into any surrounding places's cameras. That's it, split!"

The men and women nodded their heads and flooded from the room, aside from Hiei, Kurama, and Plugs that is.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Kurama chuckled and rest his head atop his hands, "I'm horny."

"Hiei–"

Hiei's hand snapped out and jerked his lover's face up to met his, "I thought you were taken care of."

"Our pants are still on, it's quite evident that you didn't take care of me yet."

Nails dug into his cheek as the other's face lifted to the electrician, "You seem to know more than me, what is going on?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much. What I do know it is not mine to share... I'm sorry."

He swallowed thickly before bowing his head, "It's fine, please go, close the door behind you."

The hand relaxed and withdrew once the door was locked and shut. Soon it went up to it's owner's neck and pulled at the scarfed wrapped around it. "Will you relinquish control afterwards?"

"It all depends on what happens before," he grinned devilishly, his eyes trailing down with the white material that gently brushed across the floor.

"If I submit to your needs will you go away," Hiei spat out.

"Mmm, you're making this far to easy, no fight this time?"

"In fighting you I harm Shuichi... If by giving you my body means you'll go away then so be it. So yes... or no?"

His eyes lit up in amusement, "Fine, but under one condition... Your office and the anal beads."

He turned his head to the side but nonetheless collected his things, "So be it..."

* * *

"Tell me, does it hurt?" 

Hiei silently cried out as the large anal beads penetrated him deeper. A warm tongue skimmed up the side of his face as they were withdrawn and then plunged back in, "It's too large for you, isn't it?"

A single droplet escaped his closed eyes as he shakily took another breath, "Y– you're as sadistic as the one you once accused of being such..."

The tool was ripped from his anus causing the younger one to scream out his pain. "I was teasing you before... but if true pain is what you seek then you will surely receive it."

The man steeled himself, the blood leaking from him but a minor ache compared to what was to come. "Do what you want, so long as you go back to that dark corner in his mind when I'm around."

"Like last time, this will only last for three months," he reminded before thrusting into him.

* * *

He whimpered to himself as he pulled on his clothing and laid back down upon his carpeted office floor. His hands curled up and wrapped around the hanging ring upon his neck. 

Hiei winced when he shifted the slightest bit to gaze at his redhead. "Is he back?"

The bare man curled in on himself and yawned his eyes fluttering the slightest bit open, "H–Hiei?"

"Yes?" his raspy throat questioned.

"Y–You've done that before?"

Fear coursed through his veins but it went unseen elsewhere, "I have... it frees you from him for three months. Granted only in my presences but..."

Kurama looked himself over with disgust before looking at Hiei, "You should have told me."

"Just the same could be said about you," he whispered softly, his head lowering to rest upon the floor.

The redhead pulled his pants on quickly before going to his love's side, "Are you still on those blood thinning pills?"

"Yes," he murmured, his pale face and muted eyes turning up to the other's, "I've healed myself though, I don't need your help."

"I-I love you, Hiei..."

"I just want to sleep, finish filing for me," he tried to make himself sound tough but his heart was breaking and he had to add, "please..."

"Of course... I'll wake you up at two thirty, we can leave then, alright?"

"Hn," was the only grunted out response as his eyes wryly slipped close.

* * *

_Teasers of what may come! Please review afterwards, Thanks!:_

_**"You don't deserve to be put through this... I knew you should have left me that day I told you of him. If you had, you wouldn't be in such pain by what is in truth my own hand. If you had you might actually be happy a-and..." **_

_**"Where the fuck do you think you're going!–"**_

_**"Hello, I'm here to... admit myself,"**_


	5. Chapter Five

**_

* * *

I don't know what to say... I don't have much of an excuse for not posting. I'm just really sorry for all those who have been such loyal readers and reviewers._**

_

* * *

_

**What Lies Within Our Heart**

Chapter 5

* * *

An hour later Kurama found himself done with another hour to go. He soon discovered his memories of past events that were once hidden from him revealed, unfortunately. The twisted things his alternative did were disturbing... especially that which Hiei had undergone. What Youko had done to Hiei made him ill and he knew he'd never be able to look at him the same. The guilt and utter hurt would show through his eyes and cover all the love he felt for the man.

"You don't deserve to be put through this... I knew you should have left me that day I told you of him. If you had, you wouldn't be in such pain by what is in truth my own hand. If you had you might actually be happy a-and..." he couldn't continue on, his wispy voice was cracking and splitting into higher pitches as he fought back his emotions.

"I am happy," came a soft murmur, the head of black twisting to gaze up to Kurama, "It's like when you have to deal with my bouts of anger... I just have to deal with your's, it's simple."

A few droplets streamed down his cheeks from where he sat at the desk, "You shouldn't have to, no one should."

"But if I didn't I wouldn't have that happiness that only you can bring. I'd be bitter and hated by all–"

"No one could truly hate you," Kurama shuttered, "It's simply impossible."

"Only for you," Hiei sighed as he gently pushed himself up, "But... do you truly care about me? Not about you hurting me but simply about me, my person, soul?"

Hurt emeralds shot him a disbelieving look, "Of course! While our beings may be two separate objects there lies only one soul between them."

"Then..." he turned from the accusing eyes and fisted his fingers into the carpet, "please goto someone for help. You're brilliant but even you can't fight yourself."

Shuichi slipped from the chair and drew the other's hands into his own, "For you, anything."

"Good... but now I need your help," Hiei wavered before falling forward, "G-get me to the hospital, I need blood."

Kurama's eyes snapped down and saw the red that seeped into the woven material. "Oh my..."

* * *

The redhead watched the flashing lights move into the distance with both anger and concern.

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"They wouldn't allow me to," he whispered to answer Kuro's question.

"Let's go then, we can–" Shuichi shrugged off his friend's hand when it came to rest on his shoulder.

"Kurama?"

He whipped around and stalked off, "I have my cell, give me a call when Hiei gets there and if his condition changes."

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!–"

The man stopped short after the fierce glare he received.

Before he could overcome his shock his friend speed out of there like a silver bullet.

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you?" The old woman's glasses slipped down the bridge of her nose as she gave the handsome man her undivided attention.

"Hello, I'm here to... admit myself," he quietly told.

"Oh?" she pushed away from her desk and struggled to her feet, "Let me just get some forms– is there a particular name you'd prefer? Most patients like to keep their true identities a secret."

His hands fumbled with the helmet they held before turning his eyes back to her, "Please call me Hiei then. I can only remain here for a week– I have to go back to college."

She let off a laugh, "A week, you're crazy–"

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to say that we're crazy. That would just make matters worse if I were completely out of my mind. However I don't expect to be cured just given some methods to help me help myself and some medication."

"Look, this isn't a drug house. If you're here for–"

"Ma'am I have MPD. plus I'm going to college, just a few months left until I get my PhD so I can be an Obstetrician– that's a doctor who helps woman give birth and then helps them with their newborns."

The woman turned with the forms in hand and face fixed with twisted lips, "That's reassuring, an insane person going to–"

Kurama dropped the helmet to the floor, his fingers going to curl around the deck's edge, "May I say that you're being very unprofessional right now. Let me again point out that if I was indeed insane you'd be dead right now– that wasn't a threat either. May I speak to whomever is in charge?"

"I am."

Both turned to the voice. "Is there something wrong sir?"

"Quite, your secretary is very rude. First she laughs at me for wishing to only stay a week, next she accuses me of being a drug addict, and then she goes about saying that an _insane_ person like me can't be a doctor! I'm sorry, I may be a tad overly sensitive at the moment but what she said is something she should keep to herself. It's psychology 101, be cautious of the mentally ill and take things calmly."

He chuckled, his white lab coat lifting as he went to cover his mouth, "I apologize, but you must understand, she is a patient. She just slipped out of her room. Let me just help her back and I'll be right with you."

The tall blond's smile lengthened as he guided the giggling woman back down a hallway and into a room.

Embarrassed because he had made a fool of himself he bowed his head and picked up his gear.

"She was telling me you would like to be called Hiei and that you have MPD."

"Yes, she has that much correct. I'm sorry, if I had–"

"In truth it's my fault, I'm the only one in right now so I should have been keeping track of Tinka– that's what she likes to be called. Now please follow me into my office, I'd like to hear why you feel the need to be here."

"Ordinarily I would try to handle this myself but I'm afraid it's gotten out of hand..."

"And your physician, he suggested this?"

Shuichi seated himself in the offered chair, "No, in truth he does not know, I diagnosed myself with it many a year ago."

"Really now? And this persona, can you see what he's done?"

He shifted uncomfortably before shaking his head, "Not when he's doing it, nor right away. Only recently have I even seen glimpses of w-what he has done."

"Does he have a name?"

"Youko Kurama..."

"How long have you had him– well known he was around?"

"A little more than fifteen years."

"Really? How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

His green eyes darted up when something fell upon the doctor's desk.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, his hand righting the pencil holder, "but I have to ask, how did you remain sane for this long?"

"A logical brain, an understanding lover, and it doesn't hurt that I made a few of my own medication– I'm an herbalist and since I was young I've been messing around in that field. Sadly it's not strong enough anymore and I haven't had the time to try and strengthen it," his finger twirled in his forelock as he told this.

"It's remarkable, if what you say is true then you've succeeded in something no one has ever even tapped upon– Sorry, let's see... Oh, have you had a hard childhood?"

"I developed this disorder after witnessing my father's murder. I'm sure it doesn't help to have a mother that's ill."

"And your lover, does she add any extra stress that sometimes leads to your alternate coming out?"

"No, he doesn't, if anything he's the one keeping _me_ out here... However Youko has been becoming increasingly violent and sexually active. When in America I can't hold him in and he takes advantage of all willing candidates. However... when it comes to my lover... he hurts him and it is why I'm here today."

The man's brows bunched together as he leaned back in his chair, "How long has this been going on?"

"Four years he's been having sex with anyone and I don't know how long he's been hurting him... I only just found out about such today."

"I see," a hand ran through his hair as his other grabbed at a pen, "You can stay here a week, it will cost ten thousand yen and you'll be given medication in the morning and then whenever I see fit. I'll also see to the milligrams you'll receive and increase it if need be. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for your cell phone and keys, you'll only be allowed to call other's in the evening and only one call."

"I'm afraid I can't... I'm a co-leader of sorts to a very important–"

"I can't make exceptions to the rules. If you will not follow them you will have to leave Hiei."

"A-alright, but may I make a call first?"

"Fine, but as soon as you're done you'll have to give it to me and then I'll lock it up in that safe." Shuichi followed the pointing finger to the secure safe.

"Agreed."

"Okay, well follow me and I'll show you to your room. You will be given a standard uniform to wear too so once changed I'll be taking your clothes– We'll wash them and in a week they'll be given back to you."

* * *

Kuro pulled at his hair, "I just wanta know how he is, I need to–"

"Let him be Tali, come this way Kuro."

The man smirked as he followed Sielgan, "So, how's he doing?"

"A bit beaten up but he'll be fine after a few days and a bit of blood. Do you know how this happened or more importantly, where his other half is?"

He scratched at his head and sighed, "Not a clue to both. Shuichi just went off in a huff after Hiei rode away in the ambulance. Haven't heard from him since and he has his cell off."

"I see," the older one lead him into their leader's room before closing the door behind them, "I suspect that he's the cause of–"

"I'm at just as much fault as he," Hiei growled out lightly, his eyes struggling to open, "Where is he?"

"I don't know–"

At that instance his phone rang, "It's Kurama."

It rang once more before Kuro answered it, "Where are you?"

"I'm getting help," was his soft reply.

"That's great but _where are you_?" he snarled, "Your fiance's in the hospital, you should fuckin' be here!"

"Give me the phone."

"Listen... I-I'm getting help and I'll be back in a week– Please tell Hiei that I'm sorry. I'll call him tonight if I can–"

"Here's Hiei right now–"

"No!"

The two bystanders jumped at the loud noise the phone let off. "Kuro, please, I want to talk to him–"

"Why not?!" he growled, completely missing Hiei's request.

"One second."

He listened as best as he could to what Kurama was saying to another off to the side.

"Just one more minute, please–"

The line went dead a moment later.

"Kuro?"

His violet eyes met with those of red, "He says he's getting help and that he'll call you tonight... he won't be coming back for a week."

Hiei fell back against the bedding and turned his head away from the two.

"For what does he need help with?"

"He has a dissociation disorder... MPD, he's been keeping it on the down low for years but as of late it has gotten out of control."

"I told him to goto you so you could refer him to someone else," the taller of the two black haired men grumbled.

"He's a smart boy, he knows who to see," was all the doctor said about it, "Now rest up Hiei and heal. If you do as I say you might be able to get out Tuesday."

"I need out tonight– I made a promise–"

"I'll keep your promise then," Kuro winked and made his way to the doorway, "If anyone asks what happened?"

"Tell them I'm fuckin' dandy but needed a vacation!" Hiei grumbled, wincing when he turned on his side and away from them.

"Yeah, I'll do that..." he rolled his eyes but looked to Sielgan and shifted his head towards the door.

Both left the youngest be for now as they met outside his room. "You have an idea of where Kurama is, don't you?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't but if he wants to deal with this on his own then there's not much we can do."

"I guess, but we have to make sure no one else finds out his whereabouts, don't we?"

"No one will."

* * *

The fresh blue walls held not even the barest of things; not a picture nor even a flaw. He would know as he had been staring at it continuously for hours on end.

"You can walk around a bit– Shut up no one's asking you!"

He had been observing the walls in a means of distraction from not only boredom but his roommate, "I know, I feel like just laying here for now."

"Dinner's in an hour– Fuck you, how do you know he knew?! Stop criticizing me!"

"Finally," the redhead breathed out once the schizophrenic person left the room, "I believe by the end of this week I'll be worse off then I originally was..."

"Hiei, come here a moment."

Kurama turned on his side and saw Quishu, the blond doctor from before, "Yes?"

"Come, come, let's go for a short walk," he beamed and slipped his hand into his pocket as he watched his new patient rise.

"There aren't many with your condition, I've only had to deal with one prior."

"Yes, well I always did like to be the oddball," he gave a soft but fake smile, "If I'm not asking for too much, can you please give me my own room. Or perhaps, in the least, a person who doesn't suffer that greatly such as myself."

"Ah, but that's were you're wrong, MPD is the hardest to cure. From my understanding some just snap out of it and others just learn to deal with it. I've not had to deal with someone who's starting to recall those memories though," Quishu spoke as they walked side by side.

"Fine, fine, but I believe I'll be going further into insanity if I stay with Key."

He chuckled and draped an arm around his shoulders, "I'll see what I can do. Now tell me a bit about why you feel this identity came about."

"I was young," Shuichi sighed out, his head lowering again, "I needed to find a way of dealing with seeing my father sacrifice his life for my own. I also needed to help my sick mother obtain money and maintain her health. It's a lot of pressure to put upon a nine year old."

"Yes, it is quite a bit and now, how is she?"

He felt the grip on his shoulder tighten but ignored it for the moment, "Better, my lover gave her a part of his liver ten years ago and so she's been doing very well since then."

"Do you live with her?"

"No, she remarried and so I don't have to worry about her too much anymore. I live with my lover now but I do spend a lot of time in America."

"College, I remember. But tell me a bit more about your lover, does he have a name?"

Getting uncomfortable with the growing grip upon his shoulder he subtly pulled away, "I rather not tell of his name but I will say that I love him with all my being."

"I see, so how long have been seeing each other? Did you have any previous serious relationships before him?"

"We were friends since childhood and ten years ago is when we started dating. Pervious to that relationship was one with a girl. We dated for two years, I wasn't interested in her though and my heart knew it... But when Hiei came back I knew what I wanted."

The blond smirked lightly, "I see, Hiei is your lover's name."

"Please don't tell anyone!" he begged upon his tiny slip.

"Of course, it's confidential after all. So tell me a bit about him. Is he as well tempered as you or quite the opposite?"

"He's sweet and caring but others only view that he's quiet and cruel. It's our love that makes Youko fall to his knees..."

"Don't get upset, but I believe Youko's outbreaks are do to your own need to see if there's more out there for you. You're still young and to spend ten years with the same person is quite different to say the least."

"I've had all the opportunities in the world to have a different relationship and it simply doesn't attract even an ounce of my interest. He's the one, why else would we have been reunited after ten years and then spend ten together?"

"An unwillingness to let go of the past?"

"No, please trust me on this, we're meant to be together," his green eyes glanced down at the garnet gems that stared back at him as if they were his lover's eyes.

"Fine, well here we are. I thought you'd like this."

The room flooded back to his distracted eyes and he took in the large windows and flowers, "It's... very nice."

"Well you said you were an herbalist so I figured you loved nature," his blue orbs brushed across his face before glancing out the window, "Not many come here so you won't lose your mind too fast. Dinner's in fifteen and it's through the second door to your right."

"Thank you..."

"No, thank you, it's been awhile since I've actually been able to hold a conversation with a patient. I'll check up on you a little after dinner, oh and remember, phone calls are allowed six through nine and then nine thirty you have to be in your room."

"Okay."

* * *

"I came as soon as I could, how are you brother?"

"I'm fine, I told you not to come..." he mumbled, his back to the door and thus her.

Yukina went to him and brushed his hair behind his ear, "Of course but I can't very well just not check up on you myself. Shiori's on her way too, I didn't tell her about her son though, I'm sorry..."

"It's not like he's gone. He's just getting help, it's no different then my being here," Hiei softly relaid.

"Of course... and how are you fairing?"

"I'm. Fine."

"Hiei, you can't lie to me... I see right through it," she whispered gently.

He shifted himself a bit and huffed, "I'd rather help him through the healing process but he wants to do this himself. I just hope he's safe... wherever he is."

"He'll be there only a week, then you'll still have a week to be with him. It will be no different than the time he was ordinally suppose to arrive."

The man breathed out lightly and shook his head, it was obvious that she didn't understand for she didn't know what it felt like to have an unfaithful partner.

"Brother, might there be something else going on? You seem quite upset about something more than just him going away... You wouldn't say why you were here before, could?–"

"Yukina, go home. Thank you for coming but please... just go home and take care of your family–"

"I am trying to take care of my family Hiei but you won't allow me to. If I must I'll find out myself what happened but don't make me do that, I'd rather you tell me,"she sat herself on his bed and sighed, "In the very least can you share _why_ Kurama hurt you?"

"Whoever said he hurt me?" he grumbled.

She attempted one of her small, gentle smiles but it crumpled under the tension the room was baring, "Why else would you not tell me what was wrong? Why else would Kurama up and leave to seek help? Brother, please, tell me what's going on."

"He has a mental illness," he softly offered, "H-he didn't mean to do this, it was his other identity."

"How long has his.. second identity been hurting you?"

Hiei shook his head and said no more about it.

Uncharacteristically Yukina shoved her brother onto his back and grabbed hold of his shoulders, "How long Hiei?"

Her eyes burned with an intensity that he dared say resembled his own at times. He wasn't sure if seeing the way he corrupted his sister could harm his heart any further however it did, its evidence the tears that rolled in warm paths upon his cheeks.

"Don't hate him, please," he finally broken heartedly said, "I'm at just as much fault as he is."

"I promise," she breathed, "But how long Hiei? How long has he been tearing at your already frail heart?"

"About six years, this is the first time he's actually harmed me though."

"You should have told him–"

Hiei gazed over his shoulder, a sigh departing his lips, "Almost everyone who knows has said that too. However if you think my heart is frail you should bare witness to his. In a sense he must bare the sins of two as well as the guilt of another's sacrifice..."

* * *

**_Sorry, no teases this time. Please read and review... I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can... _**


	6. Chapter Six

_I'm really debating on removing this story and having __**What Lies Beneath Our Skin**__ remain on its own, what does everyone think about that? Please read and review and tell me your opinion on this matter.... Love you all and thanks again!_

* * *

_**What Lies Within Our Heart**_

_Chapter 6_

* * *

"Should I?"

_Can you?_

His head jerked to the side as the mirthful voice sounded as if it were spoken into his ear.

_Ah, so you can finally hear me? _

His green eyes grew wide as his fingers pulled at his hair, "This can't be happening. Can Dissociation Identity Disorder evolve into this? Is it even that anymore? My god... what have I done?"

"Hiei, is there something the matter?"

The doctor appeared as if out of no where, the extra noise causing the rattled redhead to jump and turn frightened forest eyes in his direction.

"O-oh, it's just you, Quishu," he breathed out a soft, calming breath as he forced his hands back to his side.

"You seem a bit scared, is there something wrong?" he tried again.

Kurama shielded his eyes and inclined his head, "Can you tell me if there have been any cases where a person suffering from my disorder also developed... the ability to hear this other identity?"

"Ah, well if that's the case perhaps you don't have M.P.D.–"

"I'm positive that I have multiple personalty disorder. I've been researching this as well as other mental disorders. Granted Youko comes out only a few hours at night or in moments of extreme emotions, but other than that it all points to this. I've only just heard him for the first time a moment ago–"

_You're a fool and you shall always be a fool until you accept it. _

A snap brought him back to the present and he shook his head to regain his own thoughts, "You must trust me on this..."

"Alright, I trust you and I'll see what I can do for you in the morning. Now, the phones are only open for another half-hour. If you have someone to call I'd do so now."

The silver device reflected the artificial light as if giving off a halo effect as he gazed back upon it, "Thank you and I shall..."

* * *

"Really, I'm fine, it's late, please go home Mother," Hiei softly requested from the woman who insisted on him calling her such.

Her brown orbs brightened as she giggled like a schoolgirl, "Oh, I know this is a horrible time to be happy and excited but I can't help it! Where is Shuichi though? I thought you said he'd be here soon–"

"I said he might call, not come..."

"Yes, you're right," her ever-present smile remained consistent as she again drew up his hand to marvel at the ring, "But you still haven't told me where he is."

"He's gone– for a week. I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say much else," he dutifully supplied.

On cue his cell rang and he answered it in a moment's notice without even checking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Yo, it's Kuro, Kurama just called me and–"

With all the furry he could muster the cell phone flew from his hand to crash and land in several pieces across the floor, "That's it!"

"Hiei?"

The gasp brought his eyes to Shiori who had witnessed the whole encounter.

"Turn around, please."

"Wait, Hiei, what's going on?–"

He grabbed at the clothes he had entered the hospital with. Despite it having bloody stains no one but the one who's blood it was knew for the pitch black of the cloth hid it well.

In a rush he dressed and pulled the needles from his skin.

"Hiei, please don't make me call a nurse!"

"Tff, do what you will, I'm leaving. No one cared at one time and no one should now. Stuff it and tell your son he can fuck anyone he fucking wants!"

Shiori, through even her shock at his words, moved in front of the door, blocking his escape, "What's going on Hiei?"

His ruby eyes narrowed drastically at the display, "Don't make me hurt you."

"I'm not letting you out of here Hiei. I know you well enough to know when you're extremely upset with something, in this case my son," she rested a soft hand upon his cheek and sighed, "Please tell me what's upsetting you? I've seen it in your eyes for so long now and this just further points out that what I saw was true. What did he do? What's wrong with him?"

"Shiori, maybe later, but right now I need to get out of here or someone is going to die... I don't care if I'm not _ready_ to leave. I'll sign myself out and if that's not enough I'll run, run so fast and long so that I can just get away from this fucked up world and do whatever the hell I want," his voice grew lower as he continued, "I swear if they even _try_ to hold me back I won't be able to contain myself."

"I–I see..." she softly whispered, "But if that's the case you're coming home with me tonight. You may sit in the backyard for as long as you wish but I will not allow you to be by yourself right now."

His pounding blood slowed slightly as he watched the woman search through her purse for something. "Turn your head up a bit."

Pale skin was soon covered by a light tan cover-up as her hand flew across his face and painted away a master piece of healthy perfection.

"There, and the finishing touch," her fingers pinched his cheeks, giving it a natural look of color.

"I'd never think you'd be the one trying to do this–"

"You were taking a nap when I came in dear... I looked at your file. While _torn_ a bit there's no other damage that if given time won't heal by itself," with one last glance she grabbed at his hand and made her way through the surprisingly empty halls and escaped with no one's knowing.

* * *

The bedspring squealed as Kurama sat himself upon his bed. It had obviously undergone a large amount of pressure some time in its life. In many ways no different then the one it currently offered a resting place to.

_Where's that fine piece of ass?_

His eyes withered in pain as what he heard triggered a flash of today's events.

_What, you're going to pretend I'm not here? That you're just going insane?! Granted, you probably are but you can thank yourself for that._

He laid himself down, pulling more shrieks from his bed with the slow action. **I've gone insane if I'm hearing this... if I'm talking to what is, in fact, myself.**

_Ah, such a foolish boy..._

At that moment he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Finally, after all these years, he was cracking.

_They'll never find out what's wrong with you. You know why?_

His eyes squeezed shut in an effort to force sleep but the voice still slipped through the barrier he attempted to erect.

_Because you're too complex to do anything normal. I want out and unless you let me go I'll continue to fuck up your life little one. _

**Why?** Was his childish thought as he curled further in on himself.

_Why?! God damn it! I'm done helping you out! Stop using me as a shield and stop fucking running away!_

**Do me one last favor... and then I'll try and do as you ask, okay?**

* * *

If he was angry before he was furious now. The very thing that had upset him in a sense surrounded him in this new yet familiar setting.

"You can rest in Shuichi's room. No ifs, ands, or buts. You're staying here until that son of mine comes back," Shiori declared as she toed off her shoes and placed her purse in a cubby near the door.

"Shiori, how was Hiei–" the man froze in mid-step down the stairs, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The two men stared at each other as the woman buzzed around removing his jacket. "No matter what I could have done he would have gotten out of that hospital. At least he's with me so I can keep an eye on him. I'll just call Sielgan-san in the morning."

"I see," Kazuya offered, a smile slipping onto his lips, "So Shuichi is going to come pick him up?"

"No, no, he had to take care of a few things. Hiei, come on, lets get you settled in."

Reluctantly he followed, his head bowed, his pride at an all time low.

"Well, good night then Hiei, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night... Father," he muttered out, another thing that he had taken to calling the man.

"So Hiei..."

Silently he wished that this motherlike figure would just stop being that and in that wish then stop asking questions and caring about him. What he had said before should have made her furious and taken away all that trust gained over the years, just what he deserved...

"Did Shuichi do that to you?..."

"I did this to myself," was all Hiei would offer.

She sighed and pulled back the bed sheets for him, "Why?"

"Why?" he silently repeated before shaking his head, "Why indeed..."

"Will you at least tell me what's going on?"

"I've said enough of what is not mine to say," he tried holding back his pain when he sat himself down on the bed, "I don't even know if I should be thanking you for taking me here–"

"Shh," she brushed back his bangs and kissed his forehead, "Get some rest sweety, we'll talk some more in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, mother..."

* * *

_Alright, I got you this far, now you fucking finish this!_

The redhead blinked in slight confusion before realizing he was in Quishu's office. **Thank you...**

He crawled over to the safe and pressed his ear to it. It took but a moment to hear the affirmative click.

_What about your clothes_?

The white garb seemed all the more apparent when that point was made. **It's only for a little bit, I'll change later.**

The cell phone and his keys were clenched in his hands as he looked around.

_Try the window baka_.

**There might be an alarm on it. The front doors are most likely locked**–

_Just try the damn window. _

"Fine... but first..."

* * *

Lights flared and alarms screamed as the nimble figure darted from the window. **See!**

_I never said it wouldn't be. _

His green eyes narrowed at that, "Bastard."

_Yes, I suppose you are._

He straddled his motorcycle and latched on his helmet before speeding off into the black abyss.

_Was it really necessary to get that dumb helmet or leave that friggin note?!_

"Yes, now shut up!"

_Mmm or what?_

Kurama sighed and bit his lip, "I can't believe I'm fighting with myself."

* * *

The apartment door opened only enough so the owner could step out, "What do you want Shuichi?"

"Kuro... I–"

"I warned you. I'm not going to let him be hurt by you again. Get out of here, now!"

Kurama stepped back, his ragged dirty clothes making him look like some type of hobo, "B-but I love him..."

Kuro eyes shook with anger as he advanced on the red haired man, "Some way to fuckin' show it! I saw the footage of Hiei's office–"

"I– I know," he cried out softly, "I don't understand why he keeps forgiving me either but... I'm trying. Please Kuro... I– I need your help..."

_Mmm so this is where that yummy piece of meat lives–_

"Shut up!"

A thin black brow rose in question, "I thought you went somewhere to _get_ that help."

He slid down the wall, his hands going to his face as the tears finally escaped, "I did... but I don't think they could help. I didn't want to stay there... the doctor made me very uncomfortable, almost like he was hitting on me and he kept questioning my relationship with Hiei and... and... then Youko started speaking to me– I don't know what's going on anymore."

"What does Youko say?"

Kurama felt the other kneel down beside him and only cried harder, "H-he says he wants out.. and if I don't then he'll continue to do what he's been doing..."

"You should find another place to go–"

"I've studied psychology and this has, from what I can tell, never happened before. They wouldn't know what to do... I have to figure this out myself..."

_The answer is right in front of you, fool! You're overlooking it!_

"You know, I never told Hiei what you told me. From what I could tell he threw his cell against something, probably broke it," he told before going onto say, "You should have called him yourself."

"I know... but after what happened and seeing what I did..."

"Whatever, we're not kids anymore we can't go running from our mistakes," he stood but not before patting his head, "Ya need someone to watch after you, go to your mom's house."

"Why?.."

"Gypsy and Ema are here tonight, remember..."

"Oh," he murmured, his hands rubbing fiercely at his eyes, "I-I'm sorry..."

"Do you want me to?–"

"No, I drove here... I'll talk to you... later?"

The man sighed and held out a hand, "That will be fine, but you better make sure Hiei doesn't get hurt again. He's in the hospital until Tuesday."

"Okay..."

* * *

"Oh, who could that be?" his mother's soft murmur was heard as the door slipped open.

Briefly he met her eyes before bowing his head, "Mother... I'm sorry for coming here so late. I–"

Much like Kuro did she stepped outside and closed the door behind, "Shuichi, why are you here?"

His emeralds glistened as he rose them to her brown, "I–I was hoping that I could stay–"

_Damn, doesn't she look pissed off? Hiei must have told her–_

**H-he wouldn't have, shut up...**

"No."

Kurama's shocked, betrayed look didn't phase her in the least.

"I can't believe you'd just abandon Hiei after what you did."

"I-if he told you that then how come he didn't say I was trying to get help!"

_Because he hates you now. After all these years he's finally done what you've been doing to him, leaving you to suffer._

"No! Shut up!" his hands fisted his hair as he backed away from Shiori.

"Shuichi, what are you yelling about? Was... this what you were–"

Heavily the redhead fell to his knees, effectively stunning her so she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Why couldn't you have just tortured me? Why did you do this? Why?!" he cried.

_Isn't what I did in fact torturing you? I find it amusing that you call Hiei the masochist when in fact you take in the pain and keep it there. He at least releases it upon others, you, on the other hand, have been just using it as a ticking time bomb._

"Shuichi!"

His tear streaked face darted up to her.

"Get inside this moment!" she harshly whispered.

Unsteadily he stood, the thin white patient pants torn and blood seeping in turning it red, "O-of course mother. I'm sorry..."

"Oh my," her motherly instinct took charge as she helped him inside and sat him at the couch, "I'll be right back."

He watched her scale the stairs before pulling off the furniture. No longer could he hold himself back. This childhood home of his pried at his shields and forced him to bare his soul. All he could do was tuck his knees to his chest and allow his acidic tears to land upon them. In the back of his mind he thought back to a promise he made himself years ago and how it was no longer unbroken. (_WLBOS, ch.14, last section._)

* * *

Hiei stayed there pressed against his door as he tried to regain his lost air supply.

He had heard the knock, the yells of his lover, and then the sobs. A part of him wanted to comfort Kurama... but a larger part told him just wait, to listen. After all... where had Kurama been when he was in the hospital? Why didn't Kurama call _him_? Why was he back after only a few hours?

His ears heard the woman's light footsteps stop before his door and he froze.

"Hiei, would you like to talk to Shuichi?"

"No," he spat, furious at the very thought.

"I understand why sweety, but things put on hold tend to escalate..."

Knowing he wouldn't respond she continued down th stairs and to her son.

* * *

"Mother, please don't," was his soft whisper as he curled further in on himself, "I-I deserve this pain and so much more..."

The woman rolled her eyes and knelt beside him as she pushed back his bangs, "Shuichi, pull yourself together. Even as a child I've never seen you act in such a way. Putting yourself in pain is not going to help anyone–"

"After what I did... I don't deserve anything less," his hands fisted into his pants as he buried his face into it, "It's not meant to help anyone... it's meant to–"

She tugged on his ear and frowned at him, "Lay down on the couch this insistent. You're upset, I can understand this, but please, son, grow up."

His glimmering emeralds darted up to her in shock, "Mother...?"

"I never thought I'd have to lecture you on something like this," her hand hooked under his arm and drew him up, "All my life I felt you to be growing up too fast. You must face reality Shuichi, you can't just go about hiding when life sets a challenge in front of you... Here I thought you loved Hiei, apparently I was mistaken."

Numbly Kurama let himself be guided back to the couch.

"Sometimes I wish that I didn't love him so much," he sadly chuckled, "That way I wouldn't have drawn him in... I wouldn't have done this to him– any of it. Years ago... before Hiei or Hatanakan, I was planning..."

Shiori's head turned up to him, ceasing her efforts of healing for the moment, "Planning what dear?"

He shook his head solemnly and sighed, "Planning my death mother... If you were to die I was going to as well... It came to a point where I just wished for my own death to escape the nightmares, the _reality_, if you will, of life... It's a lot to take care of. When you were in the hospitals I was forced to care for myself– that was at _ten_ mother. Before that father died becaue of me and..."

Before he could start crying again she hugged him to her and did the motherly role of soothing her child.

"Oh sweety," she lightly kissed his cheek and rubbed his back, "If you had just said something... or if I could have just seen it..."

His tears soaked into her robe as his embrace tightened and another sob racked his body, "I-I'm sorry..."

"Shh..."

"I-I'm just so sorry..."

"It's not your fault, sweety," she whispered, easing away slowly, "Let me bandage your knees and then I'll set you up in the guestroom, alright?"

He shook his head but it did no good. The woman just went on doing as she said she would and he couldn't fight it.

"Right now... I wish I could die. If not to get rid of all my guilt and problems then to free Hiei for the torment I bring..."

A hand brushed through his hair and his fading eyes met with sadden brown, "Don't you think it would bring him more misery to visit your gravestone than see your face?"

"Misery fades... a haunting memory hides."

"You're such a fool."

Fear above all shown in his eyes as they darted to the figure at the top of the stairs.

"Hiei," the mother started softly, "I thought you were sleeping?"

His spiked bangs shook as his head bowed slightly forward, "Why don't you get to bed, I'll take care of him, alright?"

_Oh, look at that hate in his eyes. It burns so brightly, doesn't it?_

The redhead looked down at his hands that lay in his lap, _**Yes... **_

_How does it feel to know you're the one who brought such hate? It's the brightest you've ever seen, isn't it?_

He was saved from having to answer his alternative self when the man kneeled in the place his mother just was.

"Hiei..."

"Hn, what did you do to yourself now?"

"A-are you alright?– S-sorry that was stupid of me... I–"

"I'm fine Rosey. Now what are you doing? I thought you were getting help?"

Kurama wanted to do nothing more but hug his lover to him but he hadn't the right– not anymore. Instead his fingers curled into the couch's material as his eyes stayed fixated on his knees.

"I went and I escaped. I didn't like it. The doctor kept trying... trying to say that I was acting out because I wanted different partners among other things..."

"Maybe it's true then–"

"No, it's not!" he cried, his tears again leaking, "Hiei, I would do anything for you! If that's not love then I don't want to know what love is."

"Or so you say. Kurama, there must be a reason why Youko keeps doing this. Subconsciously you must want that too–"

"Hiei, I truly don't and to have you think such hurts me more than anything... Youko wants out and I don't know what he means by that but I'm trying– I'm _trying_."

Hiei sighed, "Kurama, he's you... if he wants out then–"

"You don't understand! He's not _me _anymore... he's purposely hurting me now. He's told me so–"

"He _told _you?"

_Nicely done, now he thinks you're crazier than ever. _

"Shut up!"

Hiei fell backwards onto his behind at the outburst, wincing from the pain it brought before yelling, "What the hell?!"

"H-he said... that now you think I'm crazier than ever," he whispered shakily.

"Well tell him to fuck off and stop messing with your head. _No one _can interpret my thoughts," he growled as he rose to stand.

_I beg to differ but I suppose I'll let him think that for now–_

**You want out, then get out!**

_Silly boy, you have yet to realize why I cannot leave... I guess I'll be going to bed, if I were you I wouldn't stay up too late..._

"Kurama?"

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Lets go upstairs and get some rest–"

"I'll just take the guest room–"

The dark haired man huffed and grabbed his hand, "Things happen, maybe this needed to be for you to realize you need to take care of it. I don't hate you..."

Overjoyed he dropped to his injured knees and wrapped his arms around the other's waist and buried his face in his stomach.

"Baka, your knees..." Hiei weakly grumbled while his hands ran through his red locks.

"Thank you so much Hiei. You don't understand how much your forgiveness means..."

"Come on, I'm tired."

* * *

He didn't know how long he stayed there watching his lover sleep before he asked, "Do you really forgive me?"

A small murmur was all he received as Hiei slipped closer to his warmth and sighed.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Why... didn't he call?..."

Kurama heard the tiny whisper and held him closer.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Is it a keeper or should I get rid of it? Please review! Thanks!_


	7. Chapter Seven

_I'm sorry if I had all of my wonderful readers and reviewers scared- I have decided that I will not be removing this story. While it's not going in the direction I was originally intending for it to, I've gotten over the rather large writer's block that was preventing me from just allowing the story to write itself. Also, because I haven't written for this story in awhile I had to reread **What Lies Beneath Our Skin **in addition to rereading all that I had written for this story. It's no excuse for the long wait but in truth, there is no liable one aside from life, hehe. _

_Anyway, here's the next chapter, I really am sorry for the long wait and I hope you all enjoy reading it and reviewing. _

* * *

_**What lies Within Our Heart**_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

"Rosey, wake up."

A soft whimper sounded as the other attempted to pull away.

His red eyes grew large as he resumed his struggle and only calmed when the other went crashing to the floor.

"H-Hiei?"

"Boys, are you alright?" the call cleared the air and their once locked eyes turned to the door.

"We're fine," Hiei replied, "Shuichi just fell out of bed."

"Okay, well breakfast is ready when you are!"

"You'll never be able to forgive me, will you?" Kurama asked upon his mother's leave.

He shifted to lean against the headboard as he thought it over, "It will take time but we'll make it through... We've made it through worse."

"What's worse than what I've done–"

"What I've done. You may have hurt me but you're not the first to. You still accepted me though–"

"You can't place me in that category, Hiei.. Those were strangers but I am someone who loves you. I–"

Hiei crawled over and brushed his lips against those of his lover, "Let's try getting rid of Youko first. You said he's the one doing this so we take care of him then we take care of the problem."

"But in two weeks I return to America..."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. Right now there's just you and me..."

His slim hand cupped Shadow's cheek when a single tear escaped his eye, "You're too forgiving for your own good..."

"Only to those I care for," he muttered, his finger brushing away the tear, "Stop crying, you're better than that. To cry is to admit defeat."

"To cry is to show one's sadness and guilt, not defeat... Though I will try, I promise."

The small touch withdrew as their owner sat up and looked the other over, "You look like hell..."

"Trust me when I say I feel as though I've been there," was Kurama's weak response.

After another short pause Hiei asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me you thought about killing yourself?"

The emeralds dropped to the side to hid their owner's fear as well as the memories it brought along. "It's common for teenagers to think of such a thing. I just concluded that... my reasons were better than others'. A lot happened in only two... three years. All in all it was too overwhelming and as you can clearly see I'm not as strong as you to not let my past haunt my present."

"You're right, I let my past make my decisions and that's just as bad. I don't often repeat things that even once brought me pain. Before you there was another who lead me on to believe I was in love and that he returned it. After that I said that I'd never love again. In a sense it's why it took so long for me to realize why I was jealous of Maya... If it weren't for you I'd never believe that such an emotion could really exist."

His arms hadn't even fully extended to draw his Rosey in before he found himself launched backwards, arms filled.

"I love you so much... You see me broken before you and yet still accept me even after all that has happened. You're amazing and never fail to surprise me, my Shadow..."

Hiei closed his eyes, his back flush against the mattress as his arms squeezed him closer, "I'd be stupid to not give you another chance..."

"Hiei... I'm sorry I didn't call you... I'm weak and couldn't bring myself to speaking to you in fear that you'd leave me..."

"Hn... after last night I need a new cell phone."

"I–"

He tugged his hair and with a low growl demanded him to stop apologizing.

"A-alright..."

"Good. Now strip and go take a shower."

"Wait, are you sure–"

Strong hands tugged at the light, white shirt, "I said go take a shower. I'll look around to see if you have any clothes here."

"Oh... okay."

"It's not like that," Hiei softly muttered, "I would still join you but... I have to heal for a few more days. They put some type of salve on me and it just takes a bit for my skin to regenerate itself..."

The pain that his eyes held only bellied what pain he was actually in as he asked, "May I take a look?"

Firmly Hiei denied the request, "It would upset you, you're already upset enough..."

"I-is it that bad Hiei?"

"My ass is fine now go take a damn shower. I'll check your knees when you're done too."

* * *

"Good morning Hiei, how are you?"

He remained in the kitchen doorway as he answered, "We're fine Mother... but do you have anything for Shuichi to change into?"

"Hmm... if it isn't in his room then I'm afraid not. I'm certain Shu won't mind if you borrowed some of his."

"Thank you–"

"Hiei, are you alright?"

"We just needed to talk things over..." he murmured before he left to do his tasks.

* * *

Dulled nails bit into his skin as he sought and thought of anything that would take away his guilt. He hated himself for falling into Hiei's arms without thinking. With everything he's done his punishment should have been worse.

"_I won't let you break my heart one more time..."_

"You did though.. and you've just given in."

_The kid's obviously a masochist. Why else would anyone return to you after all you've done?_

_**B-but you did it!**_

_Now I know you're not that slow..._

_**Yes, essentially you are me but you do the... things I'd never do...**_

Realization dawned on him at that, "You do the things that I'd never do... and _can't _do. I-I get it now... Why didn't I come to this sooner?"

The warm bullets turning cold brought him back to what he was doing. As quickly as he could he finished washing himself before escaping back to his room.

* * *

"Shiori said you could borrow Shu's clothes. The only clothes you had here barely fit me."

The redhead looked to the offered clothes and thanked him.

Seeing the hesitation Hiei stood from the desk's chair and grabbed at his towel, "Don't let what we have become awkward. We've both learned our lesson, it happened. I'm not going to start from the bottom up to repair our relationship. We'll take it from where it now is and continue from there."

"I'll try Hiei..."

"Good–"

"But you need to tell me if you're hurting; mentally or physically..."

"Baka, my ass hurts, is that what you want to hear?"

"For starters," he murmured as he dressed, "If you want I think there still may be some numbing paste in the first aid kit."

Hiei smirked and closed his eyes, "I remember when you use to keep it in your drawer for when we came here hurt after a neighborhood scouting. You mistook it for lotion and numbed your penis."

Kurama joined in on the soft laughter that left his lover's lips, "Yes, I remember... That was rather awkward..."

"Neither of us could finish because of that, baka," he added.

His red brow rose at that, "You know that's not true. I may not have been able to take you but you did take me– your first time in fact–"

"Tff I never once took you, you're dreaming that ever happened," was the rather solemn response.

A pretty blush spread upon his face and across the bridge of his nose, "So it was... but I at least brought you to completion, that's all that matters."

Shadow joined him on the bed as he finally inquired, "Why haven't you ever let me take you?"

"Hiei," his soft hand hesitated in caressing his face, "In the beginning I just couldn't think of anything but the pain... I went to Kuro senior year to try and get over it, so I could at least insure I didn't hurt you. Afterward, seeing the pleasure on your face... I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad but you never sought control. I didn't want to force you so I let it be."

"Every time I tried you always said something about me loving this position too much to give it up..."

"I teased... I thought it would spur you to prove me wrong. In the long run I suppose I was wrong, wasn't I?"

He shook his head, silent amusement within the gesture, "We're both fools, aren't we? Expecting the other to be able to read our thoughts and act upon them. If we had just been more forward with our desires none of this would have happened."

"A lesson we keep having to repeat," Kurama softly agreed.

Hiei rose slowly, a wince in his movement, to kneel upon the bed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you come here last night?"

"Don't get upset but I went to Kuro first. He respects and values your friendship far more than my own, did you know?" he stood wobbly and ran his fingers over the bedpost, "He basically chewed me up and spat me out for what youko– I did... He took pity on me after seeing the first crack of my mask fall and told me to go here."

Calloused hands pulled him back to sit on the mattress. "I can't think of any reason why he would... Whatever the case, I'm kind of glad he did– send you here that is."

"You're a very honorable man and have yet to let one down on anything you promised. You deserve better, he sees that... if only you did," Shuichi shared in a matter-of-fact way.

"Tf, you see what you choose to see. At one time, when I was alone and off trying to find Yukina, I was ruthless. I did many dishonorable, selfish things. As unbelievable as this may seem it was during this time I started speed racing– they had to specially make a bike for me," he sighed out.

"Hiei?..."

"I was eight– it was a year after joining that they decided to channel my hate and determination into speed racing. I believed what I did to be just. That all the bastards that I killed deserved it. Then... it all changed. Not my belief but my reason for doing it. It was no longer a chance to release my pain but rather it drew me closer to finding Yukina. At one place I found her unique colored hair– as if it had been yanked in large amounts from her head..."

He took a deep breath and went on unhindered by the man trying to stop him, "Three killings later I found my mother's tear gem around my victim's neck... It all ceased on the very day I was racing down the street and her aquamarine colored hair caught the corner of my eye. I snapped around, sped towards the homely looking building and stopped, afraid I was hallucinating. At that moment her head turned to the gate I was attached to and stared... For the longest time we just starred at each other before she rushed to me and put her arms through the bars to hug me."

"So... you were given certain people to kill on purpose?"

His head inclined the slightest at the question, "The killings I did were requested by others but linked to Yukina. All in all it helped all parties but I couldn't go on after that. Once I found her it was like all the people that died by my hand came forward to haunt me. Two weeks after finding her I was admitted into the hospital. While I was ecstatic that we were reunited the screams, the blood, the tears that came first were killing _me_."

"That's when you started..."

"Yes, that's when I started cutting myself," he scoffed.

Kurama brushed his hand against Hiei's cheek as the other hand rested at his hip, "Hiei..."

Red eyes burned into the green as he growled, "No, I didn't friggin start doing that again!"

"I wasn't going to ask that... It's just, I understand why you didn't want to tell me now," he whispered, his hands caught and held in place when they went to move, "It's very personal... and–"

"Why do you make me repeat myself? I love you... if anything I should have told you sooner. It's personal, yes, but you're part of my personal life and deserve to know it," he turned his head to the side to kiss the hand he now held, "If anything, I now know we're both no better or worse than the other. We're only humans; full of sin, guilt, and death."

"You'll always be my Shadow, my Dragon, my Fire Demon..."

His lashes lowered as a smirk played upon his lips, "And you my Rosey, my Fox, my Kurama."

With his hand still pressed against Hiei's hip he pulled the body closer until they were flush against each other, "Don't ever consent to such a thing– not even to me."

"Promise... but I plan on you using the beads the way they were meant to be used later on."

"I got a few smaller ones for you... but not for some time..."

"Hn. Get your first aid kit out, I'll take care of your knees and then you can take care of me."

He kissed his neck slowly before drawing away, "It's a deal."

* * *

"I just cleaned up, I'm sorry, I didn't know if you two were going to come down anytime soon."

"It's fine mother, I think it's time we go back to our place anyway," his eyes couldn't meet with her own after last night, "I'm sorry for what I said last night as well. It was never my intention to ever make you feel guilty... After all, it really couldn't be helped."

Her brown lowered to Hiei's red. Upon seeing him move a bit closer to her son she knew all was resolved, for now at least.

"My son, all your life you've made me proud... but no one should bare the weight of having to be perfect. Humanity is full of flaws after all. We make mistakes to learn, it's just how it works. You're better now, right?"

"Much... and thank you for being so understanding."

She hugged him as any mother would their child before giggling, "I wouldn't be much of a mother if I wasn't."

Hiei accepted her embrace as well before telling her, "I don't see why you're worrying about such a silly thing. You're much better than those other fools..."

"Thank you Hiei," Shiori beamed at him, "But I don't like the idea of you two leaving right now. I'll talk to Sielgan-san when he gets in at noon and see what he has to say. Until then, please stay close by."

"If you're positive, but if you need anything, don't be afraid to call..." receiving her nod as an answer Kurama left, his Shadow following close behind.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed yourselves, though I know it probably wasn't the chapter you guys were looking for considering the long wait. I'll hopefully update within a month's time but I promise you that there are many twists coming to this story, some that you may expect but most you probably won't- I know I wasn't when I was writing it, hehe. Here's one hint... "Alas the youko must return..." You'll see more about what I mean in the coming chapters 'til then feel free to read my other stories, which I plan on updating soon, I just haven't been working on them too much because I was concerned with this story._


	8. Chapter Eight

_Hey Guys! I'm back! Yes, it's summer again... Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter... My only excuse for the wait is that I really haven't had the time to write because of school... Though I also had a writer's block and when I have a writer's block I tend to write another story [I try to stick with ones I'm in the process of writing already but it didn't quite work this time]. Instead I started writing a fanfiction that has the YYH gang in a band! [Not very original, I know, but I've been killing to write one for the longest time]. If you guys are interested in reading it let me know. _

_Well read and review please! Thanks for all your support guys! Love you all, especially a certain somebody who is always so sweet and encouraging! hehe _

* * *

**_What Lies Within Our Heart_**

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Carefully Kurama pulled Hiei into his lap when seated securely at the branch's trunk, "Are you alright?"

"We use to sit in your willow tree all the time, I'm use to it, stop babying me," he mumbled moodily, his arms folding across his chest.

His lanky arms squeezed him to his body, his warm breath fanning against the sensitive skin, "I'm sorry–"

The redhead quieted himself upon being given a glare.

"Your hair, that silver piece, its starting to grow on me," Hiei tried when the silence became too much.

Feeling his fingers run through the lock of hair the head inclined to permit the touch further.

"How it happened... was that the truth?"

"For the most part, yes," he sighed, "It was when I was trying to drink myself to sleep so Youko wouldn't come out, he awoke and cursed the girl off for doing this. He was so enraged that he threw her out of my dorm and later on snuck into her's to dye her hair pink."

Shadow snorted, "And why does it have many different shades of grays?"

"Well, it makes it look a bit like silver, doesn't it? But you can also thank Youko for that... He tried a small section in Clorox, when that didn't work he tried other products of that nature. By the time I woke up, there was little I could do to fix it. It was either bleach it blond and then try and match my hair color or just leave it..."

"Tff, good choice, there's little to no chance you'd find a matching color."

"Yes, my hair color is a bit odd, isn't it?"

Hiei's head tilted to the side to look at the blank expression of his fiancé, "So? That's just makes you all the more special and unique."

"It's as Youko said, I'm too complex to do anything normal..."

"One is only as complex as they make themselves out to be," was the soft spoken but wise declaration.

He threw the idea around a bit before kissing down his love's neck, back up, and then his cheek, "When did you get so knowing my Shadow?"

"About the same time you became so stupid."

"Stupid am I?"

"No," was the snorted comeback, "so my point is made."

"What point?" the redhead laughed.

"I'm no more knowing then you are stupid," he shrugged, his head of black lolling to the side to give the other more access.

Seeing this he brought his lips down to the offered skin and sucked it gently between them.

Hiei's eyes drifted close as his breath hitched, "Kurama..."

"Hiei... You don't know how happy I am that in a few months time we'll be together for the rest of our lives..."

The comment worried Hiei to no end. Would they be together that long or would Kurama grow bored and finally realize that all this was a mistake?

"Hiei?"

A low hiss left him as he was jerked back to attention, "Hn."

_You see it, don't you? He questions how true your words can be._

His head dropped to hide in the mass of black hair before him; a soft, controlled breath released.

"Kurama..."

He softly kissed the skin behind his ear as his arms dropped to his sides, "Shadow, if you can't trust me... then I won't go back to Princeton."

"Don't you fucking dare do that!" Hiei growled, his fingers digging fiercely into his thighs when he couldn't turn.

Kurama took the pain in silently as he softly said, "We have a little less than two weeks to resolve our issues, Hiei... I don't think two weeks is going to be enough and distance between us is the last thing we need. My education can wait, you will always come first."

"I won't allow you to do that. If I have to I'll friggin chain you to that plane myself–"

"My mind is made up, I'm not leaving you," he firmly whispered.

"Kurama–"

"Hiei," he sighed as he laced their fingers together, "You're not wearing our engagement ring... nor my father's... I'm not losing you again, Shadow. You'd have to kill me to get rid of me."

The man was still as he felt those stinging droplets roll down his collarbone into his shirt's v-neck collar. Numbly he observed how those silent tears were becoming full racking sobs.

"I... was just upset," Hiei told after a few more tears were shed.

"And rightly so..." was the broken reply before he repeated, "Rightly so..."

Those red eyes closed as he leaned further back onto the other and squeezed his hands. "It wasn't entirely what you did though, rather, what you didn't do. You didn't call me, didn't come to me, it felt like you didn't trust me but most of all... you didn't tell me anything. If something were happening to me I'd tell you. I have told you–"

"Then what of Youko taking you, torturing you, every three months or in the least once every one of my visits?"

Hiei breathed out slowly before shaking his head, "It hurt me... but it was more of your problem then mine. I did realize you were aware of Youko breaking out, it was clear by the look on your face, in your eyes. I was waiting for you to tell me."

A pregnant pause took over them as Kurama thought back to when he first arrived not even two days before. Then a moment of realization before he whispered, "I'm gay, I'm yours alone... I love you... I love you... I–"

"Shuichi, I love you... but you're not gay," his chin dropped to his chest, a soft, almost defeated sigh leaving him, "I remember..."

"You're right," he sighed softly.

Hiei felt his heart drop at that instance, though he was thankful that the drop wasn't too far from its falling place upon the ground.

Just as gently the redhead went onto say, "I suppose I can't have a preference when there's only one person who I care for, love, and can't live without. Saying I'm gay would imply I'm attracted to all men, but I'm not, just you."

"Baka..."

"Yours alone."

"Can we get down?"

His green eyes focused on the still closed red, "Of course, is there something wrong?"

"I'm tired, my vision's swimming a bit."

"Alright, well, it's probably safer to climb up one branch and into my room rather than climb down the trunk."

With a sigh Hiei opened his eyes and rose his hand to the branch above him, "Yeah, it's closer, I just have to be careful when I reach the end."

"Mhm, well you're going to have to go first. "

Carefully he stood and lifted himself to the next branch before feeling the other do the same behind him.

"Alright, we're going to have to stand, it's much easier to get into the window that way," Kurama shared as he helped the other up.

Seeing the raven haired man falter after a step the redhead moved closer and held their hands together, up and to each side, "There we go..."

He huffed out a bit prior to moving. Ever time he stumbled the other righted him and said sweet nothings that, all in all, really did make him feel a bit better considering how weak he felt.

"Almost there, just a few more steps–"

"Shuichi, what are you doing?"

Hiei didn't know how Kurama did it but he didn't flinch at all from his stepfather's yell that came out of the blue.

"It's not really wise to yell at us when we are indeed in a tree, two stories up. However, we're going to my room so Hiei can rest," was all that he shared as he prompted the other to move.

"That kind of reminded me of that time in the park... I was climbing my tree and you yelled careful..."

Kurama chuckled and nodded his head as they made it to the end, "Alright, grab hold of the ledge just above you and I'll push you up. The window's still open so you just have to slip in."

He turned his head back to him and sighed, "How are you going to get in?"

"I'll manage."

Wearily Hiei untangled his hands from the other and placed them on the ledge, "One, two, three..."

On three he jumped up and Kurama pushed him the rest of the way before steadying himself against the house's side.

The head of black poked out and watched Kurama close his eyes and concentrate. Not knowing what Kurama was doing he continued to watch.

A soft sigh left his lips as he spread his arms out and leaped for the branch above which in turn enabled him to swing right through the window.

"Why couldn't I do that?" Hiei grumbled as he got himself comfortable on the bed.

He smiled softly as he held out his hands, "It damages your hands a bit."

The dark haired man growled but got up to retrieve the first aid kit.

* * *

"Mother..."

The woman froze in her attempt to close the door soundlessly, "Yes, Shuichi?"

"I never got the chance to... thank you for taking care of Hiei when I could not..."

"I shouldn't have to," she lightly reprehended, "You better start treating him better than what you have been. I love you sweetie, but no one deserves–"

"I know," he cut in, his hand pausing in its path down Hiei's back, "I plan on resolving it too, but please, leave that to me."

"Of course, but please take note that Hiei, whether he realizes it or not, has many friends. Friends that will not only protect him when he's down but harm the opposing force. Tread cautiously..."

Kurama reclined back against the mattress and stared at the ceiling for the longest time after that.

Unconsciously his hand lifted Hiei's drifting one and replaced it upon his chest as he continued thinking over the warning.

"Kurama..."

The redhead sighed and ran his fingers through the mass of dark hair, trying to sooth the sleep talker.

"Rosey, I'm awake, I've been awake for over five minutes..."

Emeralds drifted down to the garnets before the fire within had them turning away, "I'm just distracted. The whole gang saw you being hauled away by the ambulance, they're going to want answers and... if they find out that it was my fault..."

"Is that all? Kuro wouldn't allow for that to happen."

"I do hope you're right.." he sighed.

"I'm sure I am," Hiei told, his hand rubbing the chest it lay on.

"Do you feel better?" he asked a second later.

His fingers twirled around with the strands of red that were caught above the shoulder. "I'm alright. And you?"

"I'm fine..."

Hiei rose from where he lie to hover over the other, "Good."

With another sigh he turned his head to the side and let those lowering lips brush against his cheek, "Hiei, we know where that will lead. Lets take it slow until–"

"We're not starting over, I already told you this," he growled, his hand grabbing at the other's thinner chin and jerking it to the side, "As for where it would lead you know I would do no such thing in your mother's house– not now that you live with me."

"Alright... but I will not be leading this one. If you wish to kiss you will be in control–"

He didn't like the idea of his lover being this submissive but... maybe it was due time he took control. It was with this resolve that he swept down for a kiss, his lips gently melding with the soft, supple ones of Kurama. It felt like they, in a sense, were starting over but in reality, it was just a new chapter to a story that never ended.

His calloused finger tips brushed across the unblemished cheeks before seeking out the crimson tresses to weave themselves in. In their places, like terrycloth against silk, they stayed and made themselves at home as their owner's eyes drifted close.

The first kiss was tender, innocent even; just massaging lips against another's. A breath escaped and that innocence fell to an end as a tongue darted forward and pierced through the small gap.

Kurama groaned softly, eyes long forgotten as he allowed his other senses to replace them. He remembered a time when Hiei had done this before, it was long ago, in the beginning of their relationship. Briefly he delved into thought about what made his boyfriend turn to play the opposite role he was obviously meant to be.

The digits pressed themselves against his skull, massaging in tiny circles as he felt the wandering tongue finally coax his own into play.

Hiei eagerly increased the tempo of his muscular organ as his body unknowingly started its own. His lover's moan drifted into his body– it was becoming too much. He pulled back in a rush, his warm, panting breath fanning against porcelain skin.

The redhead turned his chin to the side, his cheeks flushed and his body heated. Hiei's knee kept up its kneading in his groin as well causing him to thrust his pelvis against it.

"H-Hiei, stop," he moaned, his teeth biting into his lips in an attempt to control himself.

Garnet eyes cleared when he realized what he was doing. He's body stilled but did not move as he stared fixated on his Rosey.

Thick lashes lowered, creating a wonderful image of seduction across the face that was already enough to draw its prey in. Green orbs peaked out below them, lust intermixed with concern and love flood its depths.

Slightly chapped lips were drawn forward at the display, only teasing the redden ones a moment before pulling away, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..."

"You should allow it to come out more often, whatever it was that came over you..." was Kurama's light chuckle as his hand rose to cup Hiei's cheek, "This is the side of you I've missed, Shadow. Granted, this is neither the time nor place to instigate it but... I've missed it."

With the odd look he received he smiled and tilted his head slightly, "I remember a time when you use to be the dominant one. Our _second_ kiss was instigated by you despite it being _shock therapy_... And then our first make-out session was started by you but then... you just stopped. Why did you do that?"

A tiny blush came upon his face before he slipped away to the edge of the bed, "I'm use to playing submissive... I use to get uncomfortable being the one who forced the other into doing such embarrassing acts. You took to the role though and when I finally came to terms with it actually being a joint effort... well..."

"I understand, Love," he whispered softly, "For now on if you wish to take charge just do it. Your happiness is my own and as such I know you'll do me no wrong."

Hiei snapped around and pointed a finger at him, "You better not–"

"You needn't worry, I plan on sharing the role for now on," the redhead assured as he took the pointing hand into his own and kissed it.

A smirk, one that was found so often on his face, formed as he crawled back beside the other, "I want to go home to _explore_ some... after all, you use to slap my hands away whenever I tried–"

"I want to as well however you still need to recover," Kurama told while a growl sounded from the back of his mind.

_I won't allow for that... I'll hurt him worse if he so much as–_

_**I don't need you anymore. Go away. **_

_Tff, you can't get rid of me so easily, fool–_

"Kurama?"

He released his hold on the other gradually, "It's just Youko again..."

"Is he... hurting you?" Hiei asked, his body growing tense despite his efforts of keeping it calm.

"No, there's no way he can really hurt me less he wishes to hurt himself... that's why he takes it out on you. In doing that it would only make me suffer for he cares only for himself."

"Oh... so I'm a liability?"

"Not at all... for while he does try to use you against me you give me the strength to fight him off," Kurama stated.

Hiei's small smile had barely made its way into existence before his name as well as his lover's was called.

"I'll go see what your mother wants. You just take a breather," he told as he rose to leave.

* * *

"Hiei, I'll come with you, I'm fine, honest."

"Please, sit," Shiori requested as she placed a plate of sandwiches on the table and sat.

"Sielgan said we couldn't leave, didn't he?"

The brunet looked down at her folded hands, a frown upon her face, "Yes, but there's more. He says that you, Hiei, should keep away from Shuichi... If Youko were to... hurt you any further, that is before you're fully healed, it's possible that... that your _walls_ will tear and you'll bleed to death. As it was you were lucky to have made it in time."

"I won't do that mother. I can't," Hiei firmly told, "Things may not be the best right now and he may have some things he still has to work out... but we depend on each other. Right now we're both in need of the other..."

"If we allow space between us right now our relationship is bound to fall apart..." Kurama continued for him as he pat his thigh, "I can't speak for Hiei but I can't live without him. That isn't to say I'm going to forgive... _myself_ for doing this though..."

His hand grasped the other's and squeezed it, a tiny grin showing through to him, "We'll make it through. What kind of couple wouldn't be able to after all?"

Their mother shook her head, a smile now brightening her expression, "Boys, I'll be straight with you. There aren't many who would continue on together after such events–"

"Then its obvious they weren't meant to be together. If it hurts worse to be away from each other even after what happened then... why cause yourself more pain? It may not be the wisest thing to do all the time but Shuichi's a different case, I know it, he knows it, perhaps you should try to know it too."

Her brown eyes focused on Hiei at that, "Hiei, I know my son is special but I don't see how this applies here–"

"Mother, you know I can't do anything the normal way. As such, Youko has evolved into something I've never before heard of," the redhead cut in softly before going on to say, "It started as MPD. From there it went to his memories becoming open to me... then he started talking to me. I tried getting help... but to me it seemed the doctor was more interested with trying to take me away from Hiei and help himself..."

Both were startled as her chair jerked back and she walked to the fridge to place the sandwiches in. Then she went to the doorway and stopped, "Shuichi, please follow me..."

A bit stunned he did just that.

"You know, you're just like your father... it scares me a bit," she sadly chuckled as she knelt before the living room area rug, "He was smart, perhaps even a genius... but to do what he did before he meet me, he too had an alternate. I know I never told you this, but your father was a spy for a U.S. organization... His boss had ordered him to kill many."

Hiei watched his Rosey kneel beside her. He was about to leave when emeralds looked back at him, a soft message in them. Slowly he too followed their example.

After a moment Shiori pushed the rug up and lifted a loose floor board, "I know it's a bit odd to be showing you this now, of all times, but I think it needs to be known..."

A leather box was placed before the redhead, his only reaction was tracing the J and Y imprinted in the material.

"His name was James, Youko... not Minamino, Kurama–"

"I'm sorry... but I've known all of this for awhile now. It's how Youko got his name– Youko Kurama... deceitful fox spirt," he shamefully whispered.

"I figured as much... but you didn't know that he had the same problems as you. Open the box dear."

His fingers pried the corners up and placed the lid to the side, "Mother?"

She drew the silver journal out and hugged it to her chest lightly before sighing and holding it out for her son, "It was your father's; he wrote down everything and anything that his alternative, Tsuki, did or... said. He later told me that he did this to evaluate what Tsuki wanted so he could resolve his problems and thus get rid of him. Unfortunately... he never saw that day."

"Hn, so its possible that this is something your father passed to you?"

"I don't think it was passed down but rather it may mean his side is more susceptible to it when placed under stress..."

"My son... this creature is by no means apart of you though. It appeared when it was needed but you, like your father, never let it go," she pulled out a few more things from the box and lightly looked them over, "Your father believed that a demon resided in himself. His belief is that one lies in everyone but just the same there lies an angel too."

Hiei gave her an odd look that spoke for itself in saying, are you sure he wasn't just nuts?

"Hiei, he was by no means crazy... except when Tsuki came out," she sighed and handed him a picture she held, "I trust you remember what my husband looked like?"

"I do. Are you saying this... is him?" he murmured as his eyes looked the picture over but not at all recognizing the man.

The once green, gentle eyes of the man looked black and sinister. His sneer too contorted his countenance and further added to the darkness that seemed to just radiate off him.

"He said we begin life as a balance of the two; neither too good nor evil. Only when pushed to the breaking point do you get to choose between them. The easiest path to follow is evil for it asks for nothing of its wielder... nothing that they can see... However, a creature–"

"A creature is born within you at that point. It continues growing and seeding you to do more wrongs. Unless contained it will soon consume you; starting off gradually with an appearance every once in awhile..." Kurama finished, his eyes trailing over the written text a second time before looking at the image Hiei still held, "This is insane..."

_Your father was a smart man... and by the way... you didn't choose my name, I told you to call me by it. There's just one little thing I'd like to add, your father's line is the only one cursed with such a fate. It will end with you however, for your gay lover and you can't have children._

"Kurama?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed, what was it you said, Hiei?"

Red orbs saddened but gazed back down to the sheet he now held, "Tsuki, a demon known for his superior swordsmanship. His piercing black eyes stole the–"

"This is too surreal," the redhead cut in as he fisted his hair, "There is no such things as demons– he was just fucked up after all those years of dealing with his problems."

His mother's gaze did not lift from the floor as she spoke, "I thought the same at first. However then I met Tuski. That... thing was not human. The way he rolled that knife between his fingers was something your father was incapable of–"

"I remember. Tuski and I were good friends thousands of years ago– when there were angels and demons and not this inferior creature that came of their joining."

Hiei snapped away as his eyes looked his lover over. His posture was becoming more relaxed, his hands gracefully sliding the journal into his lap.

For the first time he noticed a speck of color that he had taken for granted the many times before, "Your eyes... they have a touch of gold."

The sea of crimson fell to the side as Youko dipped his head to look at Hiei, "Just a touch? Hmm... it would seem I still have a while to go to consume him whole."

Shiori toppled her son to the floor when his arm rose to capture the man next to him, "No!"

He easily sat back up despite her resisting force,"Sire to my vessel or not, you will not stand in the way of me taking my lover–"

The wooden board slipped from the small digits after successfully colliding with the distracted man's head.

She lowered the now unconscious Kurama to the ground before rising to where the stunned being stood, "It was for the best... He won't be hurting anyone in this state."

Hiei looked down at his hands before clenching them and running up the stairs.

* * *

_Hope it was alright, please read and review and I will try to post another chapter this summer -Try- sorry it's all i can promise now..._

**_Preview!_**_:_

_"Little one, if I have enough time in control I can become the dominant one in here and take control. As for his lesson, that's his alone to discover," he breathed against his neck before dipping down to suck upon it._

_"Then why is what I say bothering you? Perhaps, if you stop hurting Shuichi... if you just coexist with him, I'll be able to fill that void which Kuronue once did or would have–"_

_"This may be his body, but as you said, I'm apart of him. As such you will have to die from mounting **me**–"_


	9. Chapter Nine

_Hey! I told you I would try to update soon! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, which I posted three days ago, but I suppose I shouldn't expect any considering how horrible of an updater I've become... Sorry. Or maybe I'm just losing my touch? I promise that this story is going to jump off track in the next chapter so please stick around, I'll leave teasers at the end of this chapter so you might get a peak into what I mean hehe._

_Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter, though I must warn you, there is a lemon in the mix here. Please read and review, Love ya all ;)_

* * *

**_What Lies Within Our Heart_**

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Immediately his hand went to his throbbing head, vaguely he wondered why it hurt so much.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?"

A damp cloth dabbed at his forehead but not a word left him as the events came flooding to the front.

"Shuichi?" the towel withdrew, her fear quite evident in the way she then got up from her seated position.

"I'm sorry..."

Her gentle fingers came back to ease away his troubles but only seemed to increase them.

"Mother, where's Hiei? I need to talk to him–"

"He's very upset about having to knock you out. You've been unconscious for about two hours now... also, you have a nice lump."

"I hold nothing against him, it's in his right to protect himself and loved ones. While I hate having to make him feel guilty it was what I technically advised him to do," Kurama smiled at her as he sat up, "So is it safe to assume he's moping in my room?"

She nodded but a well-placed hand held him from getting up, "Yes, he is, however I want you to just relax. You'll most likely become dizzy if you do too much at one time for awhile."

"But–"

"No buts dear. I'll go see if Hiei wants to come down however you are not to move from this spot."

He sighed as she got up and retreated through the small hall that lead to the staircase.

Briefly he ran his fingertips over the bump, a wince coming from the light action, "Ouch..."

_A few more blows like that and you'll be retarded. You hardly have enough brain cells as it is after all. _

_**Since you can't possibly have a brain of your own you're insulting yourself–**_

_I hate to break it to you but while you use only about twenty percent of your brain I can access all of it. That's why I can do many things that you can't even begin to imagine. _

Kurama rolled his eyes at the comment but stopped when he noticed the two standing before him. The black haired man was eying him carefully, his back pressed against the wall in an odd show of fear. His mother on the other hand was kneeling before him, trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry that I worried you two... Mother, would you mind if I talked to Hiei privately?"

"Of course, call me if you need anything."

He waited for her to leave before looking to his lover, "Hiei, thank you–"

"Kurama get off it," he barked, his red eyes' glare fierce, "I'm not doing that again, so get rid of him, I don't care what you have to do to–"

"I don't know how just yet! Do you think I enjoy having you afraid of me? Honestly!"

"If what your dad said was true, if you have a demon–"

The slim hands dropped clench their owner's knees despite the injuries they still held, "I refuse to believe such a thing... How can I have a demon in me?"

"He said that there's a demon in us all– in a sense, as unbelievable as it seems, it makes sense. But let's just get one thing straight, I'm not afraid of you... just Youko. Like your father, I looked up this demon's name. He actually does have a story–"

"Hiei, don't tell me that!"

"Just listen, you can decide what you want later," Hiei instructed, "Now, he was a fox spirit, which is also considered a demon. Youko was an infamous thief with his natural abilities of grace and stealth, much like yourself. He partnered up with another demon who he later on killed. A thief was not his main occupation though. He was said to also be a brutal lover but only to those he was paid to assassinate."

At the pause he noticed the far away look in the emerald orbs.

"K-Kurama?"

The body before him didn't move aside from the lips opening and closing to Youko's will, "I didn't kill Kuronue you fool!"

"K-Kuronue? You mean..."

"You're an idiot!"

Finally the being moved to his will, the gold tinted green stealing the other's own ability to move, "That half-wit resembles my partner but his soul does not lie in that one. You're an embarrassment to him. He was never this pathetic. That's why, you're going to die when Shuichi does."

"You're saying your partner was me?" a smirk overcame him, "So, can I guess that you two were lovers? Is that why your soul and his met again? By hurting me you're then hurting him. So if you kill me you're making the story about you killing him in your past true."

"Not at all, after all I'll be saving him the disgrace of having–"

"To live as me? Tell me, do you want to kill me because I'm nothing like him or because I'm too much like him that it hurts that I can't stand you?–"

His breath left his lungs at the impact of being slammed full force into the wall.

"I did not kill him. He killed himself over going after his worthless medallion. The fool's chain snapped from around his neck and he just had to go back for it..."

That far away look returned as he recalled the event.

"Medallion?... I don't think it was worthless. If it's anything like mine, then it meant the world to him," Hiei sighed and absently ran a hand through the red mass and down to the neck that held his chained gem, "It's why I gave it to Shuichi, because he means the world to me as well."

Sorrow seemed to overcome the anger that once consumed the odd eyes, "When I was a kit he offered it to me too... I laughed in his face and never again was it mentioned..."

"I see," Hiei sympathetically cupped his cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, "So because Kurama and I are together you see what you missed out on and–"

His eyes widened greatly when lips sealed his own in an actually caring, almost loving manner. He turned his head to the side and panted lightly, "Why are you doing this to Shuichi?"

"He needs to be taught a lesson–"

"Well he said you want out but for that he'd have to die and that still wouldn't help you because you'd be dead too. So what is this lesson?"

"Little one, if I have enough time in control I can become the dominant one in here and take control. As for his lesson, that's his alone to discover," he breathed against his neck before dipping down to suck upon it.

"Youko, I'm warning you now, if you take me once more like you did yesterday, I will die. I die, you lose your partner and more than likely my Rosey."

"I already told you I planned on killing you, this just makes it that much easier," was his snide response.

"Demon or not it was obvious why Kuronue died for his necklace rather than for you–"

An almost canine growl parted the supple red lips as he thrust Hiei against the wall again, "Demons can't _love_, you fool. We're all about greed and getting what we want."

Red eyes lowered as a soft sigh escaped him, "Are you sure you're not falling for those stories now too? I imagine that he must have been able to, in some shape or form. To offer our keepsake, something that I can only guess was handed down to him by his family, would take love and more. In giving Rosey mine... I had to put away all the thoughts of the family I lost, that were killed right in front of me. However, it gave me a chance to move on and, in a sense, open my arms to a new family."

"You humans are too fuckin' emotional!–"

Hiei gripped one of the quivering hands and grinned, "Then why is what I say bothering you? Perhaps, if you stop hurting Shuichi... if you just coexist with him, I'll be able to fill that void which Kuronue once did or would have–"

"You're a damn fool."

"For him I'll be willing to play it if it means saving him from insanity. After all, you can't possibly be all that bad. If you were a cold hearted killer you wouldn't listen to what I had to say nor would I be alive right now after telling you what I have about my condition," he slowly slipped the hand he held captive up to his mouth to kiss, "That isn't to say I would run away if you were to try and kill me. I'm not really all that afraid of it."

Youko's eyes watched the mouth trail across his knuckle before lowly saying, "Oh, you better learn to fear it, for when death comes seeking you're the people she seeks first."

"She?" he paused and looked up only to find those familiar emeralds back in their rightful places, "How are you?"

"Hiei?" was the only thing that Kuama could whisper in his shock.

"It's just an attempt... You've shown me what this love can do, maybe it's just what he needs?"

"But if he indeed hurts you–"

The shorter of the two leaned forward and kissed him, his free hand crawling up to tangle in the red strands. That was all it took to effectively silence him but only for a few short minutes.

"If he wanted to he would have. It's obvious that he's envious of what we have and what he never got the chance to have," he breathed before pulling the other closer after a slight tremor, "That, right now, is not your problem. You worry about healing and I'll handle the rest."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" he murmured as he was lead back to the couch, "How are you fairing? Are you–"

"I'm fine and not much has changed in two hours time."

Kurama beamed lightly when Hiei sat and pulled him into his arms, "So, do you really think he will settle down?"

"Anything's possible. What was in your father's journal was just what he thought to be true. It could be both you and he were going about this the wrong way. He says humans are comprised of both an angel and demon. If you released him like you say he wanted then you'd have to die– which wouldn't benefit either of you," Hiei deducted, "So the only thing left is to compromise, coexist."

He turned in his arms and rested his head on his lover's chest, "You can be real bright when you need to be, you know?"

"Hn," without thought he ran his finger up and down the other's back, "So the rest of the time I'm not?"

* * *

"Look here, it says that Kuronue was some type of chimera. It's possible that he was an experiment of the gods– one of the first in their trial and error to create the perfect mix of angels and demons. The angel they originally mixed him with was too weak to counter the demon. As such Kuronue, the demon, won over the fight for control of the body and got a pair of bat looking wings out of the deal."

Hiei shrugged and tapped his foot impatiently, "What are you looking for? Why did you have to look up–"

"Well he supposedly is in you," Kurama stated as it were obvious, "There's only one thing that confuses me... Why is it that there is nothing about angels?–"

_Tff, few angels have names. When Enma needed a new one he just created one. Demons however cannot be created by his hands. You can say that we were made from the world itself. It's why we have similar physical characteristics as animals. Humans were actually only able to look the way they do because we looked like a mix between what you say is human and animal. _

He sat back in his chair and frowned before relaying to Hiei what was said.

"So basically angels are only _good_ because they weren't given the chance to _live_," he snorted, "Ask him about your's."

There was a short laugh before the demon spoke up again, _Tell him that it's none of his damn business. _

"It is something that may lead to answers of why your family is the way it is. After all, if he's weak than that could be why Youko is able to do what he does."

_He's pretty smart but that's not the case. _

_**Then what **_**is **_**the case? Can I hear him too?**_

_Angels, for the most part, don't have a gender either. The one partnered with me is however a male. Thankfully when both he and I entered you, your family's special gene weakened him greatly. It's almost like a white magic ward. In a sense your family is something that shouldn't exist. Only when you started feeding off me to give you strength was I able to come forward._

"Kurama?"

His head shot up and he feebly smiled, "Sorry, he just said it was none of our business is all."

Hiei's teeth clenched together in an effort to control himself, "You're such a fuckin' bastard. Preaching that we shouldn't lie to each other– well what the hell do you think you're doing?

"Hiei–"

"No, stop bullshitting me!" he growled, "You know, maybe there is something about Youko that I like. I don't have to worry about him lying. For the most part he's bluntly honest. Yet you, you can't even tell _me_ the truth. Me, someone who you trust the most– or is that trust only one sided too?"

"He said that it was a gene in me that weakened the angel, alright? Basically he's saying that I'm more susceptible to evil. Is that what you wish to hear, that it's possible that I may continue to lie to you, to cheat on you, t-to hurt you?" the red strands were fisted between the slim fingers by the time he finished.

"Well, you seem to be doing well enough without it. If you were _more susceptible_ _to evil_ I think you wouldn't feel guilty about what you've then done. Seeing as you are though, it goes to prove that despite his disadvantage, the angel is doing his job," Hiei sighed.

"That's as convincing as Kuro saying he's a virgin," he spat out, his voice as sour as pure lemon juice.

Shadow knocked the other off his chair and firmly dug his heel into his stomach, "Back and forth we keep on arguing. One right after the other. Kurama, we want to resolve what happened right? Well the first thing you can do is take care of yourself. Your knees are scrapped, as is your hands, thanks to me your head now has a lump too. Along with that, you won't just take the compliments I've given. You're usually modest, not in denial."

"I imagine finding a _demon_ in me, who is trying to come out no less, would give reason for going insane. Oh, and to top it all off my husband-to-be... or is it boyfriend... or is it just friend– I don't know anymore, you're still not wearing the ring. Whatever the case, he's trying to seduce the fucking demon too!" He winced when the foot dug deeper into him before going onto say, "I'm sure if you were in my position you'd be having a hard time too. After all you're worse off than I am at having to follow under another's orders... And you also don't have to deal with having another voice talking to you... rather, more like mocking or teasing you."

"He has a broken heart, unresolved regrets, and who knows what else. Leaving him like that would be the equivalent of me leaving you. I'm going to have to deal with him if I stay with you so I might as well try to sooth him. After all, part of me is part of his past lover just as you are part of him," once again a huff left his parted lips as he stepped back and held out his hand, "And I'm not saying I'd be any better off but I don't think I'd be hurting those around me while I'm in control by torturing myself."

The redhead twisted away from him and sat on his behind.

"Kurama?"

He turned his head the slightest before shaking his head, "You shouldn't have done that, Hiei."

Hiei flopped back onto the bed and dragged his hand down his face, "Youko, can't I just talk to _him_ right now without you interfering?"

"You fool, he's the one who retreated. He couldn't take the truth," Youko shrugged as he shifted to view the other.

A pressure settled itself beside him and set a hand on his waist a few moments later.

"I know this isn't either of your faults but can you tell me, why now? After ten years of waiting, after asking for his hand, after all this shit we've been through?"

The demon felt the shiver beneath his lips as he trailed them down the sleek neck, "He kept using my power of instinct to help himself. The barrier that separates us from him is only so thick and it just so happens that he wore away at it."

His small hand rose and pushed him away. "So those skills were not his own?"

"Oh, they were his alright, but he was able to apply it with such skill and elegance thanks to me. You see, having a fox spirit in his body made him naturally intelligent and smooth but not to the refined point that he appeared to have after only a few months of training. His green thumb and knack for herbal medicines are also because of moi."

"Youko, stop," he warned, his other hand throwing the thinner ones off him, "Can't you at least consider how upset Shuichi already is?"

A soft laugh parted his lips at that, "Right now he's built up some type of mental block. I'm certain he can't see what we're doing. Plus, once you've made an offer you can't very well refuse it."

All he gave was a frown as he laid down on his back and looked up at his lover's form.

"What's with the look?"

His red orbs hid behind lids as he answered, "I know the pain of being actually jabbed in the heart... and right now it feels like it's happening all over again, only worse."

The man above him lazily dragged his hand up and down the shirt covered chest as he nodded his head, "That's how I died the first time around. A hunter pierced me with a bullet through my back, my heart, and then came out the front. I remember hearing his twisted laugh in the background... It was one of the first human _successes_."

"Ah, so that's why you hate us..."

"Not only that, but the fact that we are imprisoned in you. It would be similar to you being stuck in a jail cell for the rest of your life," he shrugged, "Ah, word for the wise, you might not want to tell Shu-chan about what we've been talking about."

"What?"

The hand stilled and retracted, "I..."

"Let's just forget about all this for now," he sighed out, "Do you still have your keys on you?"

"Hiei, I would love to but we won't be getting anywhere by just–"

"Then let's just stand still and take a breather. We shouldn't feel the need to do anything more than that. So, do you have your keys?"

"No... I believe mother took them."

Hiei crawled over him and smiled, "Well, let's go get them, I want to get out of here– at least for an hour."

A small glimpse of happiness sparkled in the green eyes' depths, "Where did you have in mind?"

* * *

"My, that was easier than expected, wasn't it Shadow?"

Hiei snorted as he straddled the motorcycle, "Nah, your stepfather's went to work and your mother's about doing chores. Don't you remember how easy it was to sneak you out at night?"

The redhead slid on behind and squeezed him, "Yes, I remember."

He breathed a small breath of relief, this was how it was suppose to be– relaxing, entertaining, and above all intoxicating.

"Hiei?"

His hands placed the keys in the ignition, "Ready?"

Kurama smiled as he popped his helmet onto his lover's head and wrapped his arms around him, "Yes, I'm ready."

The engine revved and not a second later they were off. In the house Shiori dropped what she was folding and ran to the nearest window.

* * *

"Our park... it's so..."

"Well kept?"

Shuichi turned on him accusingly, "Did you do this?"

"Baka," Hiei twisted him around and pointed to a sign that now stood in the center.

"In memory to Genkai..." he murmured, "When... when did she...?"

"Two months ago, I'm sorry... I didn't have the heart to tell you over the phone," he kissed the back of his neck silently.

"How?"

"In her sleep. I'm sure she's pissed off about that one..."

When Kurama said no more the other told, "Her temple is now her apprentice's. He's taking care of it and teaching as well– only martial arts of course. She left a good portion of her money to him and what was left was split between her funeral, fixing up this park, and our gang..."

Absently he nodded before asking, "Why would she put money towards our park?"

"I don't know," was his honest reply, "Come, there's more."

For awhile they both looked around their old park; a laugh leaving one's lips every once in awhile.

"I guess we should be getting back soon, mother's probably worried."

Hiei shook his head at Rosey and grabbed hold of his hand once again, "There's just one more place I want to show you..."

He lead him to a large structure in the back and stopped.

"It's lovely but... a horse?"

A large grin overtook his face as he knelt at the base and, after a quick survey of the park, removed a metal piece from his pocket and stuck it in an almost nonexistent hole.

The front of the statue opened up as he placed the key back in his pocket, "Well, go ahead."

* * *

"Are we turning into some spy corporation? Why do you have cameras planted all over the city? Why do you have this little hideaway beneath the ground in the park?"

"It's just like a lookout tower, nothing else. The cameras in this area can't be picked up from the base so we sometimes station someone here when there's a need to. With everything going on though I issued that no one be left alone nor placed in a secluded area such as this," he offered while his eyes watched the people moving on the screen.

Leisurely Kurama took in the small but rather comfortable room, "I imagine that this is done in shifts?"

"Sometimes," Hiei revealed, his back turning from the screens.

"Mhm, well, is that all you wished to show me?"

Sheepishly the shorter of the two stepped closer, "No."

He allowed himself to be drawn into the embrace, "Hiei, you're not healed yet..."

"Then it's a good thing I don't have to worry about that..."

"Wait, I'm not sure Youko–"

Hiei swallowed the rest of his words before pulling back, "This is about you. If he doesn't like it he can take it up with me later."

The redhead lightly panted, "But..."

His lover took his hand as he drew away, "But nothing. The only thing that should stop us is if you don't want to."

A light blush took over the pale cheeks as he was lead to a small door, "Hiei, I just don't want to worry about anything happening to you..."

The small hand pulled the barrier open and walked inside, "Well than, don't worry about it."

Before he could reply his body was shoved backwards, his only reaction was grabbing at the other and trying to steady himself. As we all know, it didn't work out but that isn't to say that the position they found themselves in wasn't pleasant.

"A bed?," he whispered against those lips so close to his own.

"Usually work in shifts, remember?" Hiei grinned, his mouth then stealing the other's breath once again.

"W-wait... Hiei, sex won't solve–"

"Kurama, don't make me gag you," his hands firmly held the other's to the side as he rose to his knees, "I'll ask you one more time, do you consent to this?

"Hiei, before..." the emeralds shifted to the side as their owner frowned, "Youko said that he basically wouldn't stand for it. He said that he'd hurt you..."

His red irises softened as he brought his lips down to whisper kisses upon the shuttering eye lids, "You can't live fearing yourself, nor can I live fearing you. Plus, more and more I find myself believing in fate and if Youko didn't kill Kuronue than he won't kill me."

"But I'm Shuichi, I can kill you," he breathed out so softly that not even Hiei's ever-sharp ears picked it up.

"Let me make love to you, please?"

He raised his fingers so they brushed against his Shadow's cheek, "I told you that I would like that... but please be cautious of Youko?"

"Of course," Hiei breathed against his lips, his hands trailing the length of the redhead's chest, "Is there anything you prefer first?"

Kurama grinned as he finally relaxed, "Well, I suppose I would like our clothes off..."

The smaller man above him smirked as he nipped at his nose, "Smart ass..."

"No, if my ass were smart it would have worked your cock up it already–"

A low growl left him as he attacked the sensitive neck of his lover. This was the start of a whole new world of sensations for the soon-to-be _impure_ redheaded angel.

* * *

"Ah-ahhh," he lightly screamed before biting into his lip to hold the rest back.

Warm lips worked the earlobe between them as he whispered, "Let it all out... Scream your passions, let me hear your love... Let me hear you moan my name... You're so sexy, my Rosey..."

Kurama gasped as the tongue traced the shell of his ear, "O-Ohhh... Mmmm, Hie-i... Please... Oh, ahh... Ahh!"

Hiei grinned as he purposely aimed for that same pleasure giving spot, "Do you like that?"

"Oh!" the cry parted those full red lips giving Hiei easy access for a kiss as his body arched into the other's.

A small hand skimmed down the graceful thigh and towards the core of Kurama's heat. Feeling the hard shaft in his hand had him shivering from the sensation. The pulse vibrated in his palm, both of them affected by the slight change in position, giving way to a new sense of urgency.

"H-Hiei.."

Dark red irises watched as his lover fisted his own hair, his lips curling and uncurling in frustration from being denied his release several times in the last hour. His redhead was beyond thinking, beyond caring about his problems– it was what Hiei was waiting for.

"'Rama... do you really love me?"

The green eyes struggled to meet his and understand what was said, "Hiei... If I– I didn't love you... I'd have killed myself by now..."

"That's reassuring..."

What was said went unheard as everything finally overwhelmed Kurama and sent him to his climax with a low, long moan. With a few more deep, hard strokes in and out Hiei finished inside him, his warm seed, for the first time, filling the tight crevice.

"Hiei... I love you," the exhausted man panted out, "Please, please... believe me?"

Slowly the younger of the two pulled out and slid to the side, "I love you too..."

Feeling a blanket being pulled up and over his bare body he turned and bunched up its corner to rest his head on. It hurt to not hold his trust... but in time, maybe, he'd gain it back.

"Kurama, what are you doing?"

He shrugged and mumbled out, "Sleeping?"

Hiei bunched his brows together as he rose and pushed Kurama to lay fully on his back, "What's going on?"

"Hiei, it just hurts. You say we're not starting over however that trust we once had was destroyed when I violated you. When you asked if I really loved you I knew that love we had was... altered too," he softly relaid, his arm swinging up to shield his eyes from view.

Gentle fingers brushed over the appendage before plucking it up and away, "You can't expect me to forget but that doesn't go to say I'm going to throw away what we had. I already told you that I have trust issues. This is the first time that I'm trying to get over them, so give me time... As for our love, it is changing, but it's getting stronger, it just needs time too. Okay?"

"Okay..."

A sweet kiss was shared between the two before Hiei pulled back to rest atop his chest, "You know, both our asses will be sore now."

"Then we'll just have to be sore together," he humorously breathed.

"You joke now but just wait," was all the other said before shooting up and looking around, "Did you hear something?"

With a small pout he listened for whatever the other had heard, "I don't... Wait, maybe it's my cell phone?"

"Oh," the man rested upon his elbow and looked at him, "Should we answer it?"

"It could be Kuro," Kurama sighed, "but it could be Mother too..."

The vibration noise came once more before Hiei relented and reached out for the pants holding the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hiei? Look man, called your cell when I heard what happened and it was out of service! I was going to ask Shuichi what happened but getting you is just as good–"

"Yusuke, it's none of your damn business. I'm fine, I'm out, and that's all that matters. I broke my cell and will replace it when I feel like it. Now is there anything else?"

A laugh traveled over the phone line, "I get it, I get it, I'll leave ya to your sex. Just give me a call later, I might have information about the recent attacks."

Hiei snorted and looked over his shoulder at the his lover spread upon the mattress, "Hn, later."

Kurama tilted his head to the side, his hair flowing over his chest, "Is there something wrong?"

He smirked and crawled back over, trapping the taller one beneath him, "Up for another round?"

His brow quirked up at his Shadow, "Insatiable, my Dragon?"

"Hmm," his lips lowered to trail a path down the cooling skin of his lover, "Maybe? If I am, it would be your fault... you made it addicting."

Green eyes slid shut as Hiei followed along his collarbone, "Do what you will... but I'm too tired to do much else at the moment, Love. I'm sorry..."

"Too tired or sore? Rosey..."

"I'm honestly too tired. When I wake I can bet I'll be sore though," was all he murmured as he sleepily pulled the other to him, "I love you, Hiei..."

The man laid there a moment listening to the heart slow and breathing even out, "I'll never admit this to you but... I don't know what to do."

"Die."

The long arm kept him from moving away but not from breathing out, "Youko..."

Nails seemed to bite into his back and if they'd been longer would have pierced it, "I told him what would happen if–"

"You're part of him, not him. This is his body to do with whatever he wants–"

"This may be his body, but as you said, I'm apart of him. As such you will have to die from mounting _me_–"

Hiei winced when he felt the other's arousal brush against his thigh, "You said you didn't kill your lover in the past. Well, Kuronue is part of _me_. If you kill me, you'd be making all those stories true, ne? I'm sure as hell not going to kill myself either, so I'm not going to die."

"I can accidentally kill you," he grinned, his dull canines showing above his lips.

"So _that's_ how he died."

All humor left the pale countenance at that, "He was taken from me, bamboo sticks speared him, you know that."

"Tff, what I read is that you killed him–"

"I didn't fucking kill him!"

"Then stop these idle death threats," his lip's corner twitched up as he leaned forward and kissed the other.

"You drive me fucking nuts," Youko growled before diving in for another kiss, more heated than the last.

Lazily Hiei dragged his fingers through the familiar red hair as his breath was stolen and mouth assaulted.

"What the hell makes you different than others?"

"Hn, you think I know?" his red eyes rolled as soft pants escaped his freed mouth, "I imagine you must already know if you're asking."

"And why the hell would I ask if I knew?" the demon scoffed.

He grinned and allowed one hand to drift up and down the curve of his lover's back, "You don't believe it. Can I sleep now?"

"Hn. The way Shuichi talks about you, you'd think you were a great lover."

The younger one snorted, "In a sense I'm his only lover but that isn't to say you haven't given his body to others. Plus, I'm still recovering and that zaps my energy."

Though tired he stilled the others traveling hand, "I offered a relationship, that means it will progress overtime. However, I also _can't_ do that right now, how many times do I have to–"

His body, though sore due to his counterpart's action, pulled away and all too quickly moved between Hiei's legs, "You keep saying Shuichi and I are the same... I'm about to prove you wrong."

"Wait– mmm!" His body couldn't help but arch into that talented mouth that deep throated him without a second's warning.

A satisfied grin overtook Kurama's lips as they continued their mission.

"A-Ahhh..." he softly moaned before bringing his fist up to stifle the sounds. It felt incredible but at the same time so wrong.

Strong fingers pressed into his hip as their owner drew away, "What do you think you're doing?"

Hiei tried to collect himself as he gazed up at the now sitting redhead, "What are _you_ doing?"

The slight tint in the green eyes grew more intense the closer his face came to the other's, "I want you to show me what the fuck Shuichi thinks is _so_ great..."

"Are you saying, after all your threats, that you want me to...?"

He growled and straddled the inactive form, "Once!"

"You're really fickle, you know?"

"I'm open to new things so long as they benefit me."

Hiei snorted breathlessly, "Why doesn't that surprise me–"

The firm behind rubbed suggestively against his arousal, "Shut up you fool."

"Shuichi's already going to be sore. Let's take this one step at a–"

"T-This is suppose to be pleasurable!" he groaned when he took it upon himself to line himself up with Hiei's member.

The dark haired one stilled the demon before he could afflict any more damage on his lover's entrance, "Let me get the lube, it will make it more enjoyable. Just be patient."

Though different, Hiei noticed the other's eyes still held something very similar to his Rosey's, it made him almost smile as he rolled them over.

"And what are you smirking about?" the golden-green orbs narrowed at the retreating form.

"Hn, you both have different ways of expressing your love– him through his attentiveness and you through your forcefulness. It's amusing, that's it." He lazily popped the cap off and squeezed the substance into his palm after sharing that.

"Think what you will but I've done told you demons can't _love_," the last bit was hissed out as slick fingers circled his already irritated crevice.

"This may hurt, you're welcome to–" before Hiei could finish he was pulled down, his shoulder bitten into causing him to grit his teeth and glare down at him, "What. The hell. Are you. Doing?"

"Taking this damn pain out on you!" he growled around his mouthful.

"You fool!" the man snapped and yanked on the redhead hair, "My blood is still thin! It won't clot–"

Red dripped from his chin onto his chest, a grin set in place as he spoke, "Hurry up and satisfy me then. I may just heal you afterward."

He mumbled to himself and resisted the erg to jab three fingers into the other. A stream of warmth drifted down his front as he withdrew his digits and backed away.

"Where are you–"

"I'm going to shred my shirt and use it to bandage myself so I don't frigin pass out, alright?" he huffed before taking to the task and returning to him.

"Get on with it!–"

Hiei watched with satisfaction as the red hair flew back, a gasp departing the once complaining youko.

Slowly he moved in and out, the other now calming and glaring up at him. "B-Bastard."

"You told me to," was his husky whisper as he laid the other fully on his back to hover over him, "Now just relax."

"How can I when it feels like there's a fucking stick up–"

A rather large grin took over him as he finally brushed against that pleasurable place in his lover.

"AH!"

"That's... your prostate," Hiei all but laughed as he struck it a few more times and watched the other spasm in this unknown pleasure.

* * *

"How did you like it?"

The redhead panted out a few breaths, his heart still racing but a pleasant satisfaction was as well, not that he'd share that part, "Hn."

He rolled his red eyes as the other aspect of his lover faded from view, "Of course."

"Hiei..."

"Yes Rosey?"

What Kurama was originally going to say was cut off and replaced with a gasp, "You're still bleeding!"

"Oh yeah..." he shrugged and smirked, "There's a first aid kit in the other room, I'll be right back."

Hiei snapped around when he heard the pained hiss, "I would stay still if I were you. Until you get use to being taken it can hurt... I'll see if I can find any pain killers."

"Hiei... thank you."

His tasks was forgotten for the moment as he sat himself back down and stared at his beautiful lover, "For what?"

"For making Youko think... I don't know what he's been planing on teaching me but I believe that you're teaching him," he attempted to move again but was held in place by a strong, caring hand.

"I don't know what I've taught him but I hope he's a bit easier on you now," his lips brushed lightly upon the other's before pulling away and going out the door.

* * *

_So, how was it? Did it meet your expectations? Let me know in a review please! hehe Oh, here are the promised teasers!_

_**"Yusuke, why do I get the feeling that you've been hiding something?" "Because you're awakening."**_

_**"I was hoping your resemblance and name was just a coincidence, apparently I've once more been mistaken..."**_

_**"As for you and what you feel, it's bullshit and you know it. I'm a demon, a fox at that, I used you for sex and nothing more you fake, you imposter!"**_

_**"Youko... you hold my... necklace and ring, you're a large part of the man... I love. But a heart does not have a limit... to the love it can share... but it does have a limit on... the pain it can take... the beats it can make... the blood it can pump..."**_


	10. Chapter Ten

_Hey, I'm back with another chapter! Hope this one is to everyone's liking. Thanks for the reviews! xD And please enjoy this chapter and review too! Thanks again!_

* * *

**_What Lies Within Our Heart_**

_Chapter 10_

* * *

"Yusuke, what information have you gotten?"

"One sec," a few whispers were heard across the line before the man's voice returned, "Let's meet up when I get out of work, there's some... things I need to share."

"Fine, when and where?"

"Seven, at the high school, and bring Kurama."

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he paused in the process of bandaging his shoulder, "Yusuke, why do I get the feeling that you've been hiding something?"

There was a laugh before Yusuke said, "Because you're awakening."

Before he could question him any further their phone line went dead. "Awakening?... Does he mean I'm finally accepting the truth or is there something more?"

With a sigh Hiei finished dressing his wound and returned to his lover with a few pain killers, "Kurama?"

The redhead blushed at being caught trying to dress, "Yes, Hiei?"

"You should have waited," he grumbled as he came over and gently helped him pull his pants up the rest of the way, "Are you going to be okay meeting up with Yusuke later? He asked to see both of us."

"That's strange... The last time I spoke to him he said something about being out of town for awhile- that was about a week ago..."

"What were you doing talking to him anyway?"

Kurama shrugged, "Honestly I don't understand it much myself. He called me out of the blue and asked if I knew anything about a plant, he then said he was going to be out of town for a bit and hung up... I thought nothing of it because I assumed it was for a case. Are we meeting to discus our group's recent attack?"

He inclined his head before dropping the medication into Kurama's hand, "Yes. We should get some rest before going to meet him. I'll be right back after I give your mom a call so she's not worrying, too much at least."

"Thank you, Shadow."

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright riding?-"

"Hiei, I imagine it will be painful but I'm far from incapable of handling it."

Kurama leaned into the hand that ran threw his hair before holding it in place and softly mentioning, "Besides, I may be sore but I'm not otherwise _hurt_..."

Red eyes darted away and closed, his being not willing to rip his hand from the other's, "I've dealt with worse, this is nothing-"

"Nothing? Hiei-"

"It is nothing," he growled, his eyes widening in mild anger, "I will not discus anymore out here. If you're sure you'll be fine, then get on. If not, I'll call a cab and-"

He released the smaller hand and steeled his expression, "I'll drive-"

"Kurama, with all that's going on I should drive. I was a speed racer..." He trailed off as he looked into eyes that flashed pure gold before flickering just as quickly back to fading green.

The distraction left him startled when a helmet was strapped to his head. "I will drive, I may be new to driving a motorcycle but trust me, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't feel I could."

"Kurama, was Youko just talking to you?"

The redhead frowned but otherwise ignored the question in favor of seating himself on his bike and waiting for the other to follow suit.

Hiei touched the helmet's latch, thinking about removing it and placing on his lover but relented and carefully slid in behind him instead, "You can't let your past rule your future like I have, Kurama..."

"The past, whether I wish it to or not, is ruling the present but I can't say it won't also rule the future, Hiei. As you've noticed, Youko is becoming more dominant. As he does the past life which he lived, governs my body, my behaviors, my instincts" he huffed before revving the engine and leaving whatever conversation that might have continued behind, in the park where they once parted many years ago when everything seemed a lot more simple.

* * *

Kurama eased off the gas and frowned, his eyes on the building in front of them, "Something feels off..."

The smaller man behind him felt his hair standing on edge as a shiver traveled throughout his body, "I don't know why but I feel like we should leave, and fast."

"Yusuke said he was meeting us here. I imagine he wouldn't have suggested the school unless he knew it was secure. Something feels off, that much we both know, but it doesn't feel dangerous..."

Hiei growled, his fingers fisting into the other's shirt, "That fool has gotten us into dangerous situations before... We're both in no condition to really defend ourselves, are you sure you want to put so much trust in him?"

He kicked down the bike's stand and squeezed the griping hands before disentangling them, "I trust your instincts, Shadow... but mine... Youko's are telling me that whatever is making us feel this way needs to be found."

"Yo! What's taking you two so long? Over here!"

Their eyes found the brunet just beyond the fence of the school's field before watching the same man run off behind the building.

"He's up to something, how can we be sure that we can still trust him?"

Kurama softly smiled as he stood and helped Hiei off, "You've been here these last couple of years more than me but it seems you still don't know Yusuke's true nature. Once you're apart of his team, once you're his friend, he'll always has your back. He may not always show it very well considering how brash he can be, but he's not one to stab someone in the back."

Hiei grunted, his eyes still narrowed, "If I wasn't weaponless I might just agree."

Reluctantly he followed after his Rosey. It was only when they were about to slip between the fences that he grabbed Kurama and shoved him down to the ground.

"Hiei!" The man's red eyes brightened the slightest bit as he looked up from where he knelt, "What was that?"

Kurama gingerly sat up, his own being growing more ridged, "That was ki. Who the hell can use ki _here_?"

They glanced at each other briefly before Hiei whispered, "Use ki? What the hell are you talking about?"

An irritated sigh meet his ears followed by, "Spirit energy is usually used by those angel fools as attacks. Demons have powers but they're drawn from our youki... not that I can very well do that in this damn form."

"And this unease we've been feeling is because of this?"

The man beside him smirked, "Normal humans wouldn't even feel this presence, Hiei. I don't know much but from what I can feel we're going to be dealing with a person with a lot of ki... it's possible that it's a god. If you want your Shuichi to stay around might I suggest that now that my curiosity has been satisfied, we leave."

Hiei clenched his teeth together, his eyes fixed on whatever lay around the corner of the school before he hissed, "You're curiosity is going to get us killed one day... And why the fuck are you out here?"

"That kit doesn't know what he's dealing with. He felt that energy but still went head first into it. If not for you, who knows what might have happened to him."

The hair on the back of his neck stood on edge again before the dark haired one cursed, "I feel like there's something blocking us from going back-"

Gold eyes narrowed as he inclined his head, "They just set up a barrier... It would seem they're waiting for us to follow the ki to their location. I hope Yusuke hasn't gotten us involved in his mess."

"What do you mean?"

He got up and brushed himself off, "Get up, we're not in danger I just don't want to deal with this being if it is indeed a god."

With mild hesitation Hiei too rose, "If we're not in danger then what the hell was that attack about?"

A smile returned on the face of the redhead as he shared, "It was a test, of course. It could have hurt Shuichi if it hit him, but only because my youki flows through his blood."

"Because his angel is suppressed," Hiei stated, his hand going to his head before going onto say, "You can't access your youki but it flows through his veins... I just don't understand. Obviously this is happening but I just don't understand-"

A hand rested on his uninjured shoulder before its owner spoke, "You understand what's going on, Hiei. You simply don't know what to do, I heard that much from you before. This is not your battle though, I don't expect you to be able to do much, baka."

Kurama suddenly ducked and hissed as pain radiated up his spin originating from his behind, "They're growing impatient... and I'm never going to let you top me again."

* * *

"Took you two long enough."

Hiei squared his shoulders as he stared at the men that had been waiting for Kurama and him, "What is going on?"

"Yusuke, I thought you talked to them about this?"

Yusuke snorted, "Yeah, like I'm going to break that news to them, Pacifier-Breath."

"I was hoping your resemblance and name was just a coincidence, apparently I've once more been mistaken, Koenma," Kurama offhandedly remarked, his eyes never leaving Yusuke, "and you, Yusuke, you've must have been trained at an early age to suppress and hid your ki..."

The brunet's expression darkened, "Being around Hiei has finally made Shuichi's other face pop up... just as I thought."

Koenma shook his head and snapped his fingers where suddenly a folder materialized and was grabbed, "Well we needed him in the group, it wasn't like they would stop hanging out anyway so it doesn't really make a difference. The problem I do see is that Hiei's indeed starting to awaken... Whether on his own or due to his exposure to Youko-"

"Hold on, you two need to fucking start from the beginning!"

Kurama smiled wickedly as he leaned over Hiei and wrapped his arms around him, "I think I may see what is going on... Shadow, by chance are you becoming familiar with my Kuronue?"

Hiei growled and pushed him away, "I don't have another in my head like you, fool."

"No, he is indeed not like you, Kurama. You, as I'm sure you know, come from the only lineage that has a gene that suppresses the angels. In Hiei's case he's a descendent of a demon, that's why you feel he's Kuronue. It's unfortunate to have to share this but Kuronue's spirit, by his own deed, is no longer one, in a sense. His descendents hold pieces of him..."

The redhead appeared to have collapsed in to the grass, his fingers digging into the ground, the green blades seeming to sway from wind that in fact didn't exist as he huskily growled, "What do you mean, descendents? I knew him since I was a kit, he had no other relations!"

Koenma backed off, his eyes on the grass, "You're warded, that's why you can't access your youki, so don't try again, you'll only hurt yourself. As far as Kuronue goes, you weren't with him all your life, he had children, none he knew of when he was alive but once he died and found out about them he requested his spirit be passed to his descendents. Hiei's a part of the few lineages that not only holds his spirit but that is naturally demon and human... If that makes sense."

Gold eyes reflected their master in the feral way they gleamed upwards. "It doesn't. Humans are made from an angel and demon spirit... So how is it that Hiei's _naturally_ demon and human."

"Kuronue had sex with an angel, didn't he?" Hiei injected, trying to piece everything together as best as he could, "Or did he have sex with a human?"

Yusuke sat down beside Kurama and tilted his head to the side, "Does it really matter? It's hard to follow things like that. I tried and it's just a waste of time. All that needs to be known is that people like Hiei and myself have demon ancestors rather then just a demon that is taking over a human's body."

Kurama roughly bit into his palm before pressing it into the ground. Before anyone could retaliate the grass lengthened and wrapped around its prey. He heaved a few quick breaths before glaring over at Koenma, "I will not be controlled... not anymore, not knowing that..."

"Youko!" Hiei's fierce red eyes softened when melting gold met with them, "Kurama... I'm sorry that I'm not him... but that doesn't change how I feel-"

The demon gasped as Yusuke tried his hand at ripping through the grass. Pain laced his features for the slightest of moments before his mask came back into place and he forced more energy into the ground, hardening the grass to mimic the sharpness of steel blades.

"Remain still, Yusuke. You destroy his plants you not only anger him, which would most likely lead to your death, but you harm him. He may be threatening but he's still a part of Shuichi, he won't hurt us if we don't first hurt him."

"I thought you said he was warded though, Koenma?"

"It's like I said, I will not be controlled. One cannot restrict the flow of blood and that is where my youki lies... My element is of the earth, earth is life, fool."

"Youko, why don't you tell me what you plan to do now that you have your plants wrapped around us? You harm me and you've got a life time in Reikai jail ahead of you, if not death-"

A dark chuckle cut his speech short before Kurama harshly whispered, "You say that as if you can touch me... The only thing that would die is Shuichi, I would escape back into the Makai, you only lucked out when I had to escape that first time into the human's world."

"Kurama..."

His dull fangs showed as he once more turned to Hiei, "As for you and what you _feel_, it's bullshit and you know it. I'm a demon, a fox at that, I used you for sex and nothing more you fake, you imposter!"

Despite the sharp blades cutting into his skin he fell to his knees, his shoulder feeling as if fire was being held against it, "I never claimed to be him, you did, Fox!"

Koenma sharply inhaled as blood started staining the grass as well as Hiei's shirt, "Youko, you didn't!It's no wonder we felt his youki spike a few hours ago!"

He ignored Koenma in favor of watching Hiei try to move towards him even when the grass refused to give and instead it bit further at his fragile human skin, "I always knew you were too foolish to be my Kuronue..."

Through blurry red eyes Hiei gazed at him, his breath coming in gasps as the pain and blood loss started getting the best of him, "Youko... you hold _my_... necklace and ring, you're a large part of the man... I love. But a heart does not have a limit... to the love it can share... but it does have a limit on... the pain it can take... the beats it can make... the blood it can pump..."

They were all too stunned to do much more than watch as an arm covered in scratches and blood pushed through and finally touched his lover's face, "D-Didn't I say... I wouldn't let you break... my heart one more time?..."

The hand that touched his cheek lacked the warmth that he had become familiar with and before he could sort through his thoughts his hand that was controlling the grass lifted and released its hold on the blades, letting them once more become dull and soft. It was then that the man before him collapsed forward, his hand dropping limply to the ground.

"Yusuke, call Botan, tell her to get here as fast as she can-"

"Um..." came a soft utterance from above, "I've been watching, I was concerned for Shuichi when I heard that Hiei was awakening... but..."

"Hiei..."

Yusuke grabbed hold of red hair as its owner went to touch the fallen man, "Whoa, what do you think you're doing Youko, you've done enough damage."

Green eyes glistening with tears met his before sitting back and bending over himself, his body racked with sobs.

"Shuichi, is that you?"

"Yusuke, just watch him, nothing else. Botan, heal Hiei before he does more than just pass out."

The woman jumped off her oar and immediately started healing the heavily bleeding man.

"Why is he bleeding so much?"

Koenma turned his eyes back on his subordinate and sighed, "Because he's on blood thinners. Now just keep an eye on that youko and-"

"It'll be fine, I healed the small tear I felt on his heart but I fear we have more problems than we thought, Koenma..."

"What do you mean?"

She frowned before sitting back on her haunches. While the being before her now lay completely healed it also remained unmoving, "He's going into hibernation to conserve his energy."

Koenma raised an eyebrow at that before rubbing at his chin in wonder, "He should have enough energy to at least wake up now..."

Slim fingers gingerly lifted at the material wrapped around the small man's forehead and just as quickly pulled back, "Yusuke, does Hiei have tattoos anywhere?"

Kurama, who by this time had at least calmed down enough to somewhat understand what was happening whispered, "He has three... one on his right arm, one on his forehead, and the last on his lower back..."

"I feel his power being directed to his arm and forehead, Koenma. They must have originated from demon tribes."

Yusuke glanced briefly up at the god as he asked, "To demons, tattoos are a source of power that require a certain amount of youki. Why do we have to worry about them if he doesn't have the power to call them forth?"

"His youki wouldn't be flowing to them if he didn't have the power to access them. His are unlike yours in that they're self inflicted and therefore not part of his heritage."

The man's hand was pulled forward as the redhead inclined his head and fisted the locks, "I've finally gone insane... This can't be happening..."

"What are you talking about?"

He felt the rough fingers remove themselves from his hair and shuttered, "I can't believe my father... Youko isn't a demon, this isn't happening, I'm just going insane..."

Koenma frowned before once more snapping his fingers producing a blue spiraling circle, "Can you two handle bringing them to Rekai? I need to discus something with my father."

With little hesitation Yusuke hooked his arm under Kurama's but not before saying, "You better have a way of resolving this, I won't let my friends suffer or think they are insane."

The folder in his hand opened to his will before he nodded his head, "Kurama's case is very unique because of his parents and this is why I must first talk to my father before doing much else. I can't very well do much for Shuichi given that if I screw up on my father's favored one, he'd be pissed."

"No! I'm not going anywhere!"

The god snapped the folder shut and sighed, "Feel free to knock him out, Yusuke. We just can't have him running around causing havoc... I'm quite surprised to see him snap so easily though-"

"Snap, easily? You have no clue what you're talking about, Koenma! You try having t-this _thing_ in you and knowing it's there possibly killing, raping, and pilfering since I was nine. Did you even check into the reason Hiei was in the hospital recently? No, I bet you just go around making false accusations... However it's one thing to feel he's possibly doing something and another to finally see the acts being done and yet unable to do anything about it," he yanked his arm from Yusuke's grip and glared harshly at the man he once thought to be nothing more than a vice-principal, "I'm finally going insane but it was by no way something that I didn't fight for as long as I could."

Yusuke shook his head tiredly before wrapping his arm loosely around his friend's shoulder, "This is what I meant about you not keeping secrets from your friends, baka. I figured something was going on, especially when you growled at me that time, you know when you finally told us about your mom. I've been dropping hints from the very begin, hoping with your smarts you'd pick them up, I mean I friggin nicknamed ya Fox, why do you think I did that?"

"Really, you wish to speak to me about keeping secrets? I thought nothing of the nickname nor of the small gang's name for it was essentially child's play, less you wish to share that you actually were putting us into dangerous situations that we were misinformed about."

"I made the group and you were never intentionally put into danger. I exposed everyone of you to this for your own protection and I enlisted in Genkai's help because everyone of you had to be prepared for the future. Yusuke is now officially the Reikai Tantei, at the age of twelve he died and was revived, from then on he's been training for this position," Koenma briefly explained before gesturing towards the portal, "You may feel you're going insane, Kurama, but I've never known you to run from the truth. If you wish for more insight, there's only one place you will receive it."

"You say that as if I have a choice in whether I go or not."

"Yeah, you really don't so just make the best out of it," Yusuke sheepishly admitted before asking, "Does your head still hurt? Sorry about pulling your hair..."

Kurama glanced at his lover and Botan who was scratching her head over how she was going to lift Hiei's unconscious form. "I'm fine... but I hope Hiei will be. Yusuke, can you promise me something?"

"Kurama, I'm not the brightest but I think I know what you're going to ask and I'm gonna have to say no, I won't keep him away from you. You're all going through some pretty difficult shit and need each other... Eh, is Youko still..."

He shook his head and softly told, "He's erected a barrier."

"Okay, well don't be too angry at him. I mean, I was pissed that he took it out on Hiei, but imagine what he's going through... What if it were Hiei who could no longer be reincarnated thus unable to ever meet in the lives that are still ahead of us."

Red brows bunched together, a deep frown on his lips, before he shrugged off Yusuke's arm and walked over to Koenma, "In Rekai, will I be able to access the legendary library that holds the knowledge of every-"

"That library has restricted access, plus I will be informing you with all that you need to know."

With a sigh he leaned back on his left heel and folded his arms over his chest, "Koenma I'm in a very fowl mood so I'll be frank with you, you either grant me access or I will share all your dirty little secrets... Like the one of a certain blond staying a touch too long in your office-"

"Kurama..."

"Oh, was that suppose to be a secret? Fine, how about this, since you're making me go there I can make certain little problems that will cause-"

"Yusuke, knock him out, I don't need him-"

He rose his blood covered hand and picked at a blade of grass that remained stickily attached to it. With a small look of curiosity he forced his youki-rich blood into it, guiding it to lengthen and strengthen, "You were saying, Koenma?"

"You wouldn't hurt any of us, Shuichi. I know you too well-"

"Do you now? Well let's see just how well..."

A wicked smirk crossed his face, something so uncharacteristic of the redhead they thought themselves to know, before he dived head first into the portal.

* * *

"Yusuke, go after him, his blood trail goes down the left corridor. Botan, take Hiei to the infirmary. And Jorge," the god looked around his office and yelled once more, "Jorge!"

"Sorry, sir, I was just-"

"Turn on the screen, I want to see if I can find him on the cameras," he grumbled as he reverted to his infant form and pulled out a pacifier like object from his desk drawer.

* * *

"Not a single alarm has been tripped and only one camera has spotted him and that was the one in the lobby where we entered," Koenma frustratedly told Botan when she joined him once more.

"Koenma, he has to be getting his skills from Youko Kurama and he wasn't known as the greatest thief of the Makai for show... That and Shuichi is very intelligent, can't he be hacking-"

"He doesn't have the time nor computer to hack in to our systems. As for his skills, I think you're giving him too much credit. He's a human regardless of his angel half being suppressed," the toddler-looking god pressed the intercom button on his desk and yelled into it, "Jorge!"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Do you have guards stationed at the library's entrance?"

"Yes, sir."

He sat back into his plush chair and rubbed at his forehead, "It was so much easier when they were still under the impression that they were humans leading normal but miserable lives."

Botan huffed and bonked him on the head with her fist, "You just said Kurama was _a human_ and then you say that! They don't deserve to be treated this way, they're not pawns so why do you play with them?"

"I don't play _with them_ I act alongside them. It's my job to weed out the bad seeds- you know that, it's how I found you."

His wife's lips turned downwards and she refused to meet his brown eyes, "Bad seeds? Is that all you consider them now, Koenma? Is that what you consider me and our son to be? Hiei and Kurama may not be your _normal humans_... but maybe you can learn something from them."

Koenma rolled his eyes at her, "I'm a god, what can they teach me?"

She sighed and finally locked her pink eyes with his, "That one's heart can make them do some crazy things... Things that they themselves have no control over."

Koenma waved her off as he again started scanning through the cameras.

* * *

With a wide grin Kurama strolled into Koenma's office, his fingers carefully handling the object he'd obtain, "Tsk, tsk, Koenma-_sama_, you left yourself unprotected because of a mere distraction... I do have somewhat of an idea of what I could have looked up to benefit us yet I figured this would do so much better."

The god's eyes grew as he stood up in his chair and leaned up on the desk's intercom button. "Jorge," he paused at the fierce look those green eyes gave him before whispering, "Please tell Yusuke to join me..."

"Yes, sir!"

"How did you get in without drawing attention and how did you get into the vault?"

"We all hold our secrets but I will share one, you're people are as foolish as you- you tell them to be on guard for Youko Kurama and they expect to see a silver fox, not a redheaded boy who could pass for a woman."

"Do you even know what you possess? Do you know the danger-"

"It's the fabled Mirror of Darkness... One wish for one life," Kurama looked to the door as it swiftly opened and closed behind his friend, "Yusuke, this is between Koenma and I. I don't care if you listen in but do not interfere."

"Kurama, stop this-"

"As I was saying, one wish for one life, or so was told in the many, many books I've read regarding treasures, in the human world mind you," he carefully shifted the mirror so it was facing up at him, "I can't imagine never even having the hope of seeing Hiei again... and while he may be an ancestor of sorts to Kuronue, he will never be the same for Youko."

"If you plan on wishing Kuronue back to life, do you know how many other lives you'd be taking- including Hiei's! Not only that but you'd be dead and still unable to see him," Koenma yelled, his palms pressed against his desk.

"I understand as much yet the way I figure, one way or another I'll get what I want," Kurama whispered before glancing up through his thick lashes, "The way you treat demons is horrible. They are not creatures unable to love nor those unable to feel and be hurt. They live tougher lives than humans and gods alike because they are the outcasts of society- no help, no guidance, just the constant thought that they are being taken from their homeland to just be placed into humans... that or afraid you'll use their offspring for lackeys..."

"Shuichi, you have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Don't I? You've been training all of us to be nothing more than fighting machines for your _Reikai Tantei_! Why must demons fight, for what cause? To protect the humans? I turned to Torture Reborn not just because of Hiei, but because I thought that these people understood me, they're not fighting just for others, but themselves... To prevent similar things that happened in their lives from happening to others. And I won't let what happened to Youko nor Kuronue, and countless others, continue. This may be one small step at accomplishing it but it's one small step of many to come."

"Don't make me laugh! Do you think they deserve that nice treatment? Did you not just see what Youko did to Hiei?"

Kurama huffed, his fingers squeezing around the object he still held, "I did, but it's as Yusuke made me acknowledge, Youko just found out Kuronue, his one and only love, is never to be again... and he never got to tell Kuronue that he loved him... he died never knowing it and now never will."

Koenma sat his small form atop his desk and laughed, "Demons can't love-"

"Every being can love. I've felt him love," he smiled tearfully, "He just doesn't know what it is considering demons were told they are cold, murderous, thieving creatures unable of doing much else. Who spread that? Who told demons that they must do evil just as angels must do good? My angel is suppressed, it has been since I was a child, yet I feel love, I feel hurt, and I do just as many good deeds as I do bad... Why must it be black and white when in reality _everything_ is a shade of gray?"

"Shuichi, you're talking to me, a god. I know demon nature, I've watched it for centuries-"

"You mock their nature but in turn use this very nature to create humans, you're a hypocrite."

"That's it, I will not argue with a human!-"

"They're a being of your creation yet looked down upon still- are you then looking down on yourself? Why then should I look up to you? Just the same, am I really human if what makes them such is a mixture of two souls, an angel and demon?"

Koenma slammed his hand into his desk and yelled once more, "That's enough!"

"Here's an idea, maybe I'll wish that all demons souls that were forcibly meshed with angels within humans were set free. It may not help Kuronue too much but I imagine that it will bring about some justice."

"What the hell do you want me to do? What is done cannot be undone, not even by a god! As for trapping demons into humans, it had to be done because demons were starting to overpopulate and take over the human world. Not only that, but humans were far too weak and powerless, at least now they can sense danger, even if they pass it off as mere intuition."

"In the very least... un-ward him, Koenma. He doesn't deserve to be treated like he doesn't have the right to live when he knows that he's living within me, sustaining my life. He's hurting enough and while he has done many things to hurt both Hiei and myself, he does it because he's otherwise powerless. I can only hope that humanity has rubbed off on him... but even if it hasn't I have to give back a life that I only lived because of him."

Koenma suckled earnestly at the pacifier in his mouth before shaking his head, "Youko has lived his life, but you-"

"Did he really?" the redhead touched the cold mirror's surface as the appeal of it started dwindling, "I wonder sometimes how true that is... If he had would he still be hurting from a past that is long gone?"

The god glanced towards Yusuke before tilting his head towards the distracted man yet the action only served to anger his subordinate. "What the hell's your problem? He's spilling out his guts to you and all you think about is the friggin mirror?"

Calculating emerald eyes glittered back up at Koenma before asking, "You haven't been listening to a single word I've said, have you?"

He gulped as the man approached him, before stopping just an arm's length away, "I-I have been."

"Prove it, repeat back to me my request... my final one. In return, I'll give you back the Mirror of Darkness." His slender hand rose with the object before pulling back when the god made a grab for it, "Remember, this is a trade off... now slowly raise your hand and rest it on the mirror. You have my word you'll get it back once my request has been made."

With a large amount of caution the god did as directed before murmuring, "You wanted him to live on in your place?"

Kurama suddenly clasped his hand over the god's before whispering, "I wish for Youko Kurama to be un-warded for the rest of his lives to come."

Honey brown eyes widened before the room flooded with a white light so bright that color could not cut through for several moments to come.

* * *

_Please review after these teasers! Thanks!_

**_"...so is your jagan was why you started talking in your sleep...?"_**

**_"I was worried you were gone, I thought that after everything I've done that..."_**

**_"You better get use to it, it won't be long before Hiei's taken from you too..."_**


End file.
